MARCADO:::
by tomoeandikr
Summary: au sentir un deseo incontrolable, una obsesion por saber todo , sentir la necesidad de ser correspondido, anteponer a esa persona por sobre todas las cosas ... eso es ser "MARCADO" es un Inu-Aome.
1. prologo

**Hola a todos!! bueno he aqui el fic ganador de la encuesta en mi pasado fic "my gay friend", se que a la mayoria les encanta esta pareja así que espero lo disfruten y ya saben espero comentarios, sugerencias para ver como les parece el fic y si consideran que le hace falta algo o para lo que sea. **

**Probablemente publique el otro fic cuando este haya terminado o este mas adelantado. **

**NOTAS DEL FIC **

**Este fic se desarrolla en la actualidad con la caracteristica que los seres humanos conviven con demonios todos los días sin saberlo, ya lo verán más adelante. **

**ya saben que Inuyasha no me pertenece, Es de la grandiosa RUMIKO TAKAHASHI **

**y una vez más ¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! **

**PROLOGO **

La oscuridad siempre era su aliada, no necesitaba ver hacía donde iba, con su olfato desarrollado y sus sentidos al máximo la vista era lo de menos. Su experiencia como guardián del clan era larga, llevaba ya al menos dos siglos haciendo lo mismo y podía decir que era excelente en su trabajo. Nunca había dejado un enemigo vivo, claro que matar humanos era de lo más sencillo. Hablar de demonios era ya de otra clase, el no tenía tratos ni peleas con ellos, no generalmente y no bajo las ordenes de su padre, pero eso no significaba que no tenía peleas serias, no señor el siempre trataba de medir su fuerza con la de otros demonios, siempre ganaba aunque a su padre parecía no impresionarlo.

Bajo por el oscuro callejón hasta llegar a una puerta trasera de cierto bar, si no se equivocaba el hombre saldría en menos de un minuto.

Y así fue, pasados treinta segundos un hombre algo gordo y de estatura considerable salió por la puerta trasera y al verlo palideció, al parecer no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para no temerle.

- eres uno de ellos – dijo con la voz temblorosa pegándose a la pared.

- si bueno debiste pensarlo mejor antes de comenzar a investigar en cosas que no te importaban – dijo Inuyasha con una fría voz.

- ¡no diré nada! – le dijo suplicando.

- no creemos en las palabras de los humanos – dijo sacando sus afiladas garras.

- no me mates¡te daré dinero!

- no me importa en lo mas mínimo.

Un grito desgarrados interrumpió la noche mientras el hombre era destajado por las afiladas y precisas garras de Inuyasha. Nadie acudió en su ayuda, nadie era lo suficientemente loco o estúpido para hacerlo.

Inuyasha sacudió su mano en el pavimento, las gotas de sangre humana aún manchaban la calle mientras el se alejaba de la escena del crimen. Logró limpiarse la sangre con la camisa de un borracho tirado en la banqueta y después de esto saco su celular de última tecnología, marco el número uno y dijo " hecho" y después colgó.

Vio la calle vacía, era uno de esos barrios en donde nadie que no fuera peligroso se dignaba a salir o visitar, claro que el no era ningún hombre asustadizo, el se las arreglaba perfectamente solo con o sin armas de fuego. Camino hasta que encontró su motocicleta estacionada en medio de la oscuridad, subió y la arrancó haciendo un ruido que podría haber despertado a cualquier persona que estuviera durmiendo por ahí. Pero no le importo.

Los autobuses a esa hora no eran muy seguros pero demonios como su hermano se había metido en otro problema? Apenas hace dos semanas lo había tenido que llevar al hospital por daños y ahora en la cárcel por pelear en la vía pública. Había veces que le daban ganas gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Su madre y su abuelo estaban ya lo suficientemente ocupados con el templo y lo poco que ganaban para que ella y su hermano vinieran a hacerles la vida más difícil.

Y es que era raro, ella de 21 años tendría que estar ahora en la universidad pero la verdad es que estaba trabajando para poder pagar la matrícula, y su hermano, dos años menor a ella, de 19 años también trabajaba, pero el seguía con la preparatoria, cuidaba de su madre y abuelo, cuando no estaba metido en apuros y en cuestión era un buen chico, solo algo temperamental y con un alto grado de lo que era justicia y lo que no.

Bajo en la estación de policía y suspiro, no era la primera vez que estaba en esas circunstancias.

El ambiente tenso se sintió enseguida , no pudo evitar rodearse con los brazos alrededor de la cintura mientras avanzaba. Los gritos de los hombre recién arrestados y algunos otros sonidos la hacían estremecer. Si tan solo su madre supiera donde se encontraba…

Se acerco al mostrados y una mujer policía la atendió. Dio gracias a Dios por que era mujer.

- buenas noches, vengo por Sota Higurashi – dijo Aome . La mujer vio en su ordenador y asintió.

- si, al parecer tuvo una pelea callejera – dijo la mujer – la fianza es de 250, no es alta.,

- si…

El papeleo comenzó y en poco tiempo Aome estaba ya lista para llevarse a su hermano Sota de ahí. Espero en medio de la sala y su hermano salió por uno de los pasillos. Era más alto que ella, su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos siempre serían los de un niño. Pero esta vez traía algunos moretones, y por como se agarraba las costillas podía deducir que también una o dos costillas rotas.

Sota le sonrió apenado mientras ella le devolvía con una mirada fría.

- lo siento de verdad – dijo en cuanto estuvo a su lado – el me buscó, tu sabes que nunca empiezo una pelea, quería molestar a mi amigo Henry pero no podía permitirle eso, ya sabes que Henry esta algo delicado del corazón y…

- ya – dijo Aome mientras salían del lugar – y tu siempre como el defensor ¿no?

- si yo no lo hago entonces quien? – respondió el

- ¿Por qué defiendes a todos menos a tu familia eh¿Qué nunca se te ha pasado por esa cabeza que yo necesito ayuda¿Qué yo también necesito protección? – preguntó molesta.

- caray Aome nunca… nunca pensé que…- dijo Sota apenado mientras caminaban por la calle en busca de un taxi.

- ya, muy tarde, - dijo Aome molesta. Sota mantuvo la mirada baja, llena de culpabilidad, Aome se sintió algo mal, después de todo ella ya se cuidaba sola y había sido muy dura con el. – vamos a que te curen esas costillas.

- juro cuidarte de ahora en adelante – le dijo Sota con una mirada seria. Aome suspiro y sonrió ¿Qué más podía decir en esos momentos? Si, seguramente en una semana se olvidaría de lo que le estaba diciendo.

- si, bueno no podrás cuidarme con esas costillas, vamos.

Las calles estaban oscuras, no había nadie y los taxis parecían haber desaparecido. Aome maldijo, comenzaba a tener una mala sensación, no sabía que esperar, estaban bastante lejos de su departamento y … entonces fue cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ellos. No quiso voltear, vio a su hermano desprevenido, al parecer no los había escuchado, y sería mejor que no por que tendría la necesidad de protegerla cuando el no estaba ni en pie con gran dificultad. Busco a tientas su spray para defensa personal pero no sabía si sería suficiente.

Dieron la vuelta en la calle que seguía y ella apuro el paso, Sota no dijo nada solo la siguió y fue cuando notó los pasos. Aome lo vio tensarse y atinó a tomarle de la mano para darle coraje.

Pero no fue suficiente. Los hombres los acorralaron poco tiempo después, eran cuatro, robustos, con los rostros en las sombras y sonrisas macabras. Aome tragó saliva, bien su spray no iba a llegar a aturdir ni a uno.

- un par de tórtolos perdidos? – dijo uno de ellos tomando un mechón de cabello de Aome.

- ¿no deberían estar ya en casa? – preguntó otro analizando la posición de Sota.

- vaya lo has tratado algo rudo ¿verdad? – preguntó el hombre viendo a Sota y su pocisión de dolor.

- ¡no la toquen! – dijo en un siseo. Uno de los hombres se le acerco y le golpeo en el estomago provocando un dolor insoportable en el.

- ¡no le hagan daño! – gritó Aome desesperada.

No habría opción más que darles lo que querían pero…¿Cuál sería el precio?

Generalmente en el camino de regreso de una tarea nunca se detenía, era innecesario, lo primero que llegaba era a darse un buen baño y encargarse de su otra vida, su vida como empresario junior, encargado de las finanzas de una empresa internacional. La empresa de su padre. Era realmente irónico que después de realizar una tarea de esta naturaleza solo pensará en los balances que tenía que entregar el día siguiente. Algunas veces se preguntaba si ya no le quedaban valores, escrúpulos…

Un desgarrador grito lo obligo a detener la moto. Era una mujer la que había gritado, podía olerla estaba cerca junto con otros cinco humanos, pero también había sangre en el aire ¿acaso un abuso? No lo sabía, lo mejor sería no meterse pero la verdad es que el grito de la mujer le penetró de tal manera que no podía ignorarlo.

Sin saber por que se dirigió hasta el punto donde podía verlos y vio a cuatro hombres golpeando a un hombre en el suelo y a la mujer tratando de defenderlo. Era una algo imposible , solo de verla podía saber que estaba desesperada, y llorando.

Se acerco y de un jalón tiró al hombre que golpeaba al chico en el suelo, enseguida se plantó enfrente de los dos listo para la pelea.

Lo único que podía ver del extraño era su espalda, su largo cabello negro en una coleta, y su cuerpo tenso listo para la pelea. De todos modos eran demasiados para el, eran tres chicos robustos contra este que era delgado. Se mordió el labio en busca de algo que hacer para ayudarle. No encontró respuesta. Quiso decir algo pero la pelea comenzó.

Los tres hombres se abalanzaron encima del extraño. Aome temió lo peor para este pero lo increíble fue que vio volar a uno de los hombres hacía la pared contraria, todo por un golpe del hombre. Los otros dos se turnaban para golpearlo pero en lugar de ganar terreno perdían. El extraño les golpeo con tal fuerza que les hizo sangrar de la nariz. Aome ahora por gracioso que pudiera ser temía por los otros dos, por sus atacantes.

No podía sacar sus garras pero si su fuerza, con eso era suficiente para estos dos. Pensaba matarlos pero entonces pensó en la chica, estaba tremendamente asustada, podía oler su miedo. No quería ser temido por alguien tan inocente como ella.

Los dejo inconcientes y entonces se volteo a verla. Algo muy extraño sucedió cuando la vio. Sintió una fuerza eléctrica pasar por su espalda, era una fuerza extraña.

La mujer no era más allá del otro mundo, tenía un cabello negro, largo, algo despeinado, sus ojos eran castaños y su piel blanca y tersa. Tenía una buena figura, lo sabía pero aún así había estado con mejores mujeres y esto hacía más raro la sensación de posesión que despertó en el. Quería hacerla suya, marcarla como suya. Y eso era lo que le asustaba…

Escondió su temor en una mascara de indiferencia y se acerco a ellos. Se agacho para poder analizar el estado del chico. Afortunadamente estaba ileso, un par de huesos rotos pero se recuperaría. Ella estaba también ilesa, un par de rasguños pero nada más. Suspiro aliviado por esto.

- ¿están bien?

Aome ni siquiera escuchó lo que el hombre decía, era tan guapo, Dios tener hombres como el en la calle era imposible. Era alto y musculoso como se había dado cuenta antes, su rostro tenía facciones finas y masculinas, su mirada era fiera, de un ámbar profundo, una boca bien cincelada y una expresión que le decía que era peligroso y letal.

- si, estamos bien – respondió ella con dificultad. Ahora que se daba cuenta le temblaban las manos y las piernas. Se dio cuenta que el extraño les había salvado de algo mayor. - ¡gracias! – le dijo al momento de abrazarlo de improvisto.

Su abrazo le había tomado tan de repente que no pudo controlar sus emociones, sintió un choque de electricidad pasar por todo su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su muñeca derecha. Entonces sintió un fuerte ardor, como si le quemaran. Inuyasha entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo grave de la situación. Ella era su pareja, su compañera destinada.


	2. sin marcha atras

**CAPITULO 1 " sin marcha atrás" **

El departamento del extraño era sumamente lujoso, sus sillones de piel, las paredes con extrañas espadas que podía decir que eran sumamente caras, un equipo de última de televisión y de sonido, un comedor de vidrio y metal, muy vanguardista. Nada como su pequeño departamento con muebles acogedores, y una televisión algo descompuesta… ni siquiera sabía que hacía ahí, el extraño se estaba comportando seco pero amable, estaba ahora mismo vendando a Sota y según se veía sabía lo que hacía, ella estaba aún algo débil y el le había dado un refresco de lata y prácticamente ordenado que se lo bebiera, pero ¿Por qué? No sabía si estaba haciendo bien o si deberían irse los dos.

Vio a su hermano con un rostro de cansancio, estaba agotado y ni siquiera había puesto peros ni razones por las que no ir al departamento del extraño.

- no debe moverse mucho – dijo el hombre mientras secaba el sudor en su frente.

- no se como agradecerte – dijo ella sonriendo. La verdad es que se sentía algo extraña estando al lado del hombre, como si no tuviera nada que temer, y su instinto le decía que saliera corriendo de ahí. – soy Aome Higurashi.

- Inuyasha Taisho – dijo el seco, serio, distante. Aome se quedo de pie en la sala, el daba claras muestras de que no quería cerca de nadie.

- será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo rápidamente.

¿irse? No, no podía perderla de vista, no quería tocarla por que de lo contrario el poco control que tenía sobre sus instintos gobernarían sobre su cuerpo. Pero tampoco podía perderla de vista, ahora que sabía que era su pareja ideal había pocos caminos que tomar, tendría que cuidar de ella siempre sin importar que decisión tomará ella y los enemigos podrían oler su esencia en ella y atacarla. Y eso era imperdonable.

- quédense, necesita descansar

- gracias ¿esta seguro? Mi hermano …

- seguro.

- yo… ¿puedo ocupar su teléfono? – preguntó algo tímida.

Inuyasha le señalo el teléfono inalámbrico y Aome lo tomó en silencio. Marcó el número de su madre y le explico en pocas palabras que ella y Sota estaban bien y que el se quedaría con ella, en su departamento. No podría decirle la verdad por que no quería preocuparla. Ella ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupada con las cosas del templo y la mala racha que habían tenido. Colgó el teléfono en silencio y volvió a ver su hermano dormido, le habían dado un analgésico para el dolor, eso la inquietaba, así quedaba a merced del extraño, pero… si el hubiera querido hacerles daño ya lo habría hecho ¿cierto?

Se sentó en el sillón de cuero haciendo un sonido medio extraño, ¿Dónde dormiría? ¿Qué pasaría? Vio al extraño andar de un lado a otro sacando y metiendo cosas, sin hablarle, sin decirle nada. Aome se sintió como una intrusa.

Finalmente Inuyasha decidió enfrentar la situación, si quería que ella lo viera como un amigo y no como un enemigo a punto de saltar encima de ella como lo decía su rostro tenía que ser más amigable, tratarla mejor. Sacó una camiseta suya y unas bermudas negras con agujeta para poder ajustarse, era delgada y sabía que su ropa no le quedaría.

- debes estar cansada – le dijo al momento de encontrarse con ella en la sala – ten – le extendió la ropa y ella la tomó sorprendida – tu ropa esta algo manchada, supongo que querrás descansar, si quieres tomar un baño esta bien, dime ¿quieres algo de cenar?

Aome no lo podía creer, ¿de donde tanta amabilidad? ¿Por qué ahora? Vio la ropa y al extraño, era tan extraño tener ropa de otro hombre lista para usarla. Notó que la estaba viendo, esperando por una respuesta de la cena.

- si tengo hambre pero no es necesario que…

- ¿te gusta la pizza? – preguntó el tomando el teléfono móvil – o prefieres la comida francesa?

- no pizza esta bien pero…

- ve a darte un baño, esta bien.

Aome se puso de pie mientras Inuyasha hacía el pedido, se dirigió al baño dispuesta a aceptar la amabilidad del hombre. Al entrar vio la tina, amplia lista para un baño cómodo. Tenía finos acabados en colores oscuros, ansiaba tanto el baño y descansar que no le importó demorarse en el baño, en la tina.

La pizza llegó e Inuyasha pagó, el nunca comía algo que no fuera comprado, cocinar no le gustaba, si bien sabía algunas cosas no se paraba en la cocina más que para lavar los platos y tomar los cubiertos. Tocó la puerta del baño pero nadie contestó, volvió a tocar pero nada, no estaba herida lo sabía pero seguramente se había dormido en la tina… la tentación de entrar y despertarla era demasiada, tomarla, secarla el mismo… negó con la cabeza apretando los puños, tenía que ejercer el mayor control posible.

- Aome – le llamó en voz alta. - ¡Aome!

Escuchaba la voz de un extraño llamarla, a lo lejos, muy lejos. No quería despertar de donde estaba, quería seguir durmiendo, pero sentía un extraño frió, no recordaba donde estaba… De pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró en la tina, en el agua fría, se levantó rápidamente, Inuyasha, su anfitrión seguía tocando en la puerta.

- ya voy! – dijo mientras se vestía con la larga playera que le quedaba hasta la mitad del muslo y las bermudas que apretó lo más que podía. Abrió la puerta y vio la habitación vacía, ¿ donde estaba Inuyasha? Entró en la sala y lo vio abriendo la caja de la pizza, estaba tan encantador, tan sexy en esa ropa que le quedaba tan bien…

Pudo oler la presencia de la mujer, estaba observándolo, sonrió ligeramente al saber que ella sentía curiosidad por el, claro que el sentía más que curiosidad por ella pero mientras lo ocultara estaba perfectamente bien, si lo hacía notar que podría decir? " hey, no te preocupes, tu y yo estamos ligados para toda la eternidad ¿quieres otro pedazo de pizza?" no, tenía que ser sutil.

La vio sentarse en la alfombra de la sala, se veía como una niña en pleno desarrollo con sus ropas, y aún así la deseaba, ¿Qué no había forma de que no le pareciera atractiva? Era el colmo, además el sentimiento de satisfacción que sentía por que ella estuviera usando su ropa era inquietante. Tenía que hablar con su padre al respecto, tenía muchas dudas…

- gracias por la pizza – dijo ella mientras comía – esta deliciosa, seguramente te estarás preguntando cuando podrás deshacerte de nosotros, llegamos así como de la nada y…

- no pasa nada – respondió mirando fijamente a Aome con esos ojos ámbar – es un placer.

Aome podía sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras y sintió algo en su estómago, el hombre la veía fijamente, como si la estuviera analizando, ella no tenía mucha experiencia pero sabía que este hombre la veía atractiva y eso era de lo más cómico como un hombre como el podría considerar atractiva a ella? Su hermano siempre la molestaba diciendo que era plana como un chico y que no tenía ni un encanto, entonces ¿ que veía este extraño en ella?

- ¿Qué hacían tu hermano y tu tan tarde en la noche? – le preguntó de repente.

- mi hermano se metió en una pelea, lo arrestaron y yo fui por el – dijo Aome algo apenada.

- eso no es de hombres – dijo de repente enfadado. Cuando su relación con Aome estuviera mas estable tendría que hablar con su hermano. – no importa si es el menor o el mayor el como hombre tendría que protegerte no al revés.

- siempre ha sido así, ya estoy acostumbrada – dijo Aome sonriendo. Inuyasha entonces sintió una sensación cálida en su pecho, el nunca dejaría sola a su pareja, el la protegería hasta el final.

- ¿ vives sola? – preguntó.

- si, en un departamento, trabajo de mesera en el día, tengo que pagar la matrícula de la universidad – explico animada mientras comía. Bien ahí estaba otra cosa de la que se tendría que ocupar, si ella quería estudiar el pagaría la mejor universidad.

- vaya, y yo que me quejo – dijo el sonriendo. Aunque fuera solo un destello Aome tuvo la sensación de que el no lo hacía a menudo.

- me encantaría saber de que trabaja un tipo como tu – dijo ella algo distraída.

- finanzas – dijo el . Se había visto tentado a decir asesino, o guardián pero sería demasiado.

- ah ya veo…

No sabía que más decir, este atractivo extraño estaba deseando charlar con ella y no sabía que decir. Cualquiera le diría que era un desperdicio de tiempo, que era una tonta por no aprovechar la situación pero la verdad desde lo de Hoyo no había querido iniciar nada con nadie, no quería tener roto el corazón de nuevo y este chico de repente tan amable y guapo no podía ser cierto, no para ella. Lo encontró de nuevo viéndola, esperando a que dijera algo y se sintió más extraña.

- deberías dormir – dijo finalmente Inuyasha – tu hermano ya esta en la habitación de invitados, mi habitación es tuya. – dijo sonriendo amablemente.

- ¡pero es tu casa! Yo puedo dormir en el sofá, la verdad es que se ve bastante cómodo y…

- no, ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si te dejará en el sofá?

- pero somos más unos invasores que unos invitados.

- tonterías, duerme, ¿esta bien? – dijo Inuyasha – si quieres algo solo pídelo.

Aome asintió y después cerró la puerta. ¿estaba bien quedarse ahí? ¿ recibir tanto de un hombre al que apenas conocía? Si, podría ser que apenas lo conocía pero hasta entonces le había respondido mejor que Hoyo o cualquiera que hubiera visto, los defendió, los trato bien en su casa, se preocupo por su salud y le cedió su cama. Eso era lo extraño, nadie daba tanto sin pedir algo a cambio.

Quedarse en el sofá o en la cama era igual, una noche sin dormir no le afectaba igual que a los humanos. Tenía que conseguir el número de Aome, alguna forma de volver a verla, bueno como si importara, si no lo hacía podía rastrearla y encontrarla, no quería asustarla, podría encontrar su escuela, o su trabajo y fingir coincidencia, eso sería cuando estuviera seguro de lo que pasaría en su situación.

La mañana era fresca, no reconoció el lugar al principio pero después recordó su situación. Se vistió sin demora y salió a ver a su hermano. Entró en el cuarto de invitados, era más pequeño pero igual cómodo. Sota estaba dormido aún, no estaba bien, tenían que irse. Abrió las ventanas y las corinas para que la luz del sol se filtrara, sacó su ropa que estaba algo manchada y abajo vio ropa de Inuyasha, seguramente la había dejado ahí para que su hermano la usara.

- buenos días – dijo Sota mientras despertaba. Se vio algo confundido. - ¿Dónde estamos?

- del hombre que nos salvó, se llama Inuyasha, ha sido muy amable Sota, debemos despedirnos e irnos.

- tienes razón, déjame vestirme y….- decía mientras se levantaba con trabajos.

- ¿no necesitas ayuda?

- no, vamos ve a terminar lo que tengas pendiente, ahora salgo.

Aome cerró la puerta de su hermano y vio a Inuyasha, el guapo dueño de la casa en la cocina, estaba ya totalmente vestido, traía un traje, sin saco, con chaleco, negros, era increíble que pudiera verse más guapo que el día anterior. La vio y sonrió con una sonrisa que la derritió.

- buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó mientras servía una taza de café.

- bien – dijo ella

- ¿y tu hermano?

- mejor, gracias por todo Inuyasha, en cuanto se vista nos vamos.

- me parece bien, puedo pasar a dejarlos a alguna parte?

- ¡no! – dijo bruscamente sonrojándose – es demasiada molestia.

- hey quiero ver que lleguen seguros no me tome tantas molestias para algo les pase ahora no?

- jaja no te preocupes, todo esta bien, Sota esta despierto y…

- buen día – dijo Sota que entraba en la cocina. Sonrió al hombre – hey hombre, gracias por todo, si hubiera estado ileso seguramente yo mismo me hubiera hecho cargo de ellos.

- si estoy seguro – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo. – ahora tengo que irme, el subterráneo esta a dos calles de aquí, no se perderán.

- bien, gracias.

Después de algunos minutos más los tres salieron de la casa, bajaron las escaleras. Sota estrecho la mano de Inuyasha y este le devolvió el caluroso apretón. Después se dirigió a Aome, le sostuvo la mirada un poco, y le beso el torso de la mano.

- cuídate hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar – le dijo y se dio la vuelta.

……………

La oficina de los Taisho era tan imponente y elegante como siempre. Llegó y fue recibido por un café como todas las mañanas por su secretaria. Lo tomó sin decir nada y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, suspiro antes de abrir la puerta.

Al entrar el usual olor a caoba que envolvía la oficina de su padre le llegó a la nariz, generalmente ese olor le agradaba pero esta vez le ponía un poco nervioso. Su padre estaba sentado atendiendo una llamada pero le hizo una seña para que se sentará. Poco tiempo después colgó.

- la junta es en una hora si vienes a disculparte por que no puedes ir…- comenzó su padre mientras cruzaba las manos cuando Inuyasha le mostró su muñeca derecha y el símbolo apareció. Su padre lo vio sorprendido. - ¿Cuándo?

- ayer, por la noche – dijo Inuyasha escondiendo el símbolo de nuevo

- ¿es del clan? – preguntó su padre. Esta es la parte que Inuyasha más temía pero no había opción, tendría que decírselo.

- no, es humana, padre – dijo Inuyasha. Su padre lo vio y después suspiro, parecía aliviado y esto sorprendió a Inuyasha.

- ya veo ¿ella ya sabe?

- por supuesto que no- dijo Inuyasha

- tienes que decírselo, si llegamos a tener problemas con el otro clan ella correrá peligro.

- lo se, ya no hay marcha atrás ¿cierto?

- cierto, pero Inuyasha, desde ahora tienes que entender una cosa, la seguridad de tu compañera es primero que nadie, incluso que la del clan, es un pacto que se hace.

Así que ya no había marcha atrás, era Aome su pareja destinada.


	3. cambio de suerte

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! **

**Capitulo 2 ****" cambio de suerte" **

El día de ayer, su día de ensueño por así decirlo había terminado, ahora tenía que trabajar, pagar las cuentas, limpiar su departamento… ya había acabado, había sido lindo sentirse protegida por el, por una persona. Bueno de todos modos estaba segura que el tenía a una persona que querer, era imposible que no tuviera novia por que era guapo, agradable y… hacía latir su corazón tan rápido como nadie.

Se levantó y comenzó su rutina, se baño, se puso el uniforme de la cafetería donde trabajaba y salió corriendo para no llegar tarde. El metro estaba lleno, pero no le importo, ya estaba acostumbrada a ir de pie, con la mano en la puerta y la otra con su bolsa.

Su estación llegó en menos de lo que ella recordaba y bajo del metro apurada por la demás gente que bajaba. Iba tan distraída que se tropezó con un escalón, tiró su bolsa y se vio en el aprieto de agacharse con el uniforme que traía, o pedirle a alguien que lo hiciera pero no había hoy en día nadie así que se agacharía. Una mano la detuvo, volteo a ver al hombre que sonreía, era apuesto, cabello negro, ojos azules… pero lo más raro fue la corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando el la toco en la muñeca, como si una fuerza eléctrica pasará por ahí, se subió la manga del uniforme para poder ver que había sido y vio una marca extraña, tatuada en su piel ¿Qué era eso¿a que hora se lo habían hecho? Se asustó pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada, el hombre le entregaba sus cosas en mano y al parecer la veía…sorprendido. La vio con los ojos bien abiertos y después pareció buscar a alguien más. Aome no entendía que demonios le pasaba.

- tenga más cuidado ¿viene sola? – preguntó amable.

- si claro, voy tarde al trabajo. – dijo ella comenzando a caminar.

- puedo acompañarte? – preguntó el mientras caminaba junto a ella. Aome no dijo nada, era extraño, este hombre parecía tener prisa también antes y ahora tenía ganas de acompañarla

- no es necesario, puedo sola – dijo ella sonriendo.

- no es ninguna molestia, se lo aseguro – dijo el hombre haciendo gala de una gran sonrisa.

- si usted gusta – respondió Aome sorprendida.

Salieron del metro enseguida, Aome ya estaba acostumbrada a andar en la calle con su uniforme, la bolsa y todo lo demás, por que después de todo la cafetería estaba en una de las calles mas transitadas. El hombre iba a su lado como una fuerte muralla evitaba los golpes dirigidos a ella por accidente, como si de un guardaespaldas se tratara, estaba serio, pero de vez en cuando la veía y sonreía, para tranquilizarla pero ¿de que? Dieron la vuelta en la esquina y Aome pudo ver su cafetería, como siempre llena y la gente se amontonaba en la entrada para salir y entrar a esas horas de la mañana.

- Ahí trabajo – dijo sonriendo. El hombre asintió y la volteo a ver. – a soy Aome Higurashi, gracias por todo.

- Kouga – dijo el hombre sonriendo al momento que llegaban a la cafetería. – cuídate.

Aome entró en la cafetería y vio al hombre marcharse, era extraño el haber tenido un encuentro así, de nuevo alguien la había protegido, y eso era más raro, dos veces en dos días seguidos. Vio a su amiga Sango atendiendo a la gente y se acerco poniéndose a trabajar también.

- hola amiga – la saludó mientras servía algo de café.

- hola Aome ¿Qué tal?

- raro, me creerás que ayer y hoy he estado de lo más extraña, ayer un chico nos ayudo a Sota y a mi y hoy en la mañana, otro me ayudo en el metro.

- ¿y que es lo raro?

- ¿Cuándo he tenido la suerte de ser protegida por alguien? – preguntó Aome viendo a su amiga.

- quizás tu suerte ha cambiado.

- quizás.

………………………

Como esperaba llegó con una hora de retraso a la oficina, no le importo demasiado, el asunto que tenía que tratar con el era más fuerte que cualquier otro compromiso, entró directamente a la oficina de Inuyasha y cerró la puerta tras el.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? – preguntó poniendo una mano en el escritorio.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Inuyasha viéndolo extrañado.

- esta mañana tuve que venir en metro, ya sabes, no me gusta eso de andar en el tráfico, ahí me encontré a una bella jovencita, en realidad algo joven, cabello negro, cuerpo esbelto, sonrisa blanca… ¿se te hace conocida?

- ¿Qué estas intentando decirme? – preguntó Inuyasha enfadado, ya sabía de quien se trataba pero era el colmo que precisamente el se encontrara con Aome.

- ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que estabas emparejado¿Por qué la haces ir y venir en metro¿Por qué la haces trabajar desde un principio? Caray, eres rico Inuyasha, quizás no tanto como tu padre pero…

- ella no lo sabe – dijo Inuyasha derrotado – apenas me enteré ayer, la verdad es que temo asustarla, incluso para mi es algo nuevo, es humana, el concepto de pareja es diferente.

- ya hablaste con Taisho?

- ya, no puedo hacer más que irme con cuidado, tratar que ella lo entienda…

- ya veo…

- ¿y que hiciste? – le preguntó Inuyasha curioso.

- la acompañe hasta su trabajo, es mesera en una cafetería.

- dame la dirección – ordeno Inuyasha de forma natural. Kouga gruño un instante.

- no eres…- comenzó pero Inuyasha se puso de pie.

- permíteme recordarte que…

- si ya, aquí esta – le dijo dándole un papel con la dirección escrita.

- gracias – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo burlón. Kouga salió de su oficina enojado pero no dijo nada, después de todo Inuyasha era alguien de mayor rango que el y eso le hacía enfadar.

Inuyasha cruzó los dedos, ya sabía lo que haría, era perfecto. Iría hoy mismo.

……………………….

A esa hora la cafetería estaba casi vacía, agradecía esa parte del día por que tenía un descanso y podía leer algo de los libros que le habían prestado. La psicología era lo que le gustaba y quería estudiar eso en la universidad, cuando tuviera el dinero entraría seguro.

Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta sonar, un nuevo cliente, pero no levantó la vista de su libro ya le atendería alguien más.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte, el cliente se sentó justo enfrente de ella, así que dejo el libro debajo de la barra y vio al cliente. ¡era el!

- tu – dijo sorprendida. Inuyasha sonrió, parecía estar sorprendido también.

- que coincidencia ¿no? Vine por un café ya sabes para quitarme el estrés un rato y bueno…

- si, que coincidencia – dijo ella mientras le ponía una taza enfrente - ¿Qué vas a querer?

- un descafeinado – dijo el. - ¿y como esta tu hermano?

- sus costillas están un poco adoloridas pero bien – dijo ella sonriendo. Que nerviosa estaba, maldita suerte¿Cómo es que tenía al hombre que la hacía sentirse nerviosa enfrente de ella?

- me alegra – dijo el mirándola fijamente. Aome tiró la taza de café que traía en las manos de la impresión, sus manos temblaban demasiado, ahí estaba el problema y esos ojos ámbar eran tan profundos, tan enigmáticos que…

- tonta – dijo ella agachándose para levantar los trozos de la taza. Al hacerlo un pedazo se incrusto en su palma y gritó levemente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Inuyasha se brincó la tabla que los separaba con un ágil salto y le tomó de la mano. Aome sintió cálido, agradable ante su contacto.

- parece que no es muy profundo – dijo el analizándole la mano. Aome estaba sonrojada, tanto por tenerlo cerca como por el accidente. - ¿tiene botiquín de primeros auxilios?

- si…en la oficina de la administración – dijo ella. Su jefa la volteo a ver y le abrió la puerta de la oficina. – gracias.

- hay muchacha – dijo la mujer. Sango la vio emocionada ¿Quién era ese tipo? Que guapo era!

Entraron en la oficina e Inuyasha sentó a Aome en una silla mientras iba por el botiquín que estaba arriba del armario. Sacó unas vendas, alcohol y se arrodillo en el suelo. Aome se volvió a sonrojar, era como si le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio, de solo pensarlo se rió.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó el con el ceño fruncido.

- nada – respondió ella de prisa.

- ¿estas pensando en que es como si t pidiera matrimonio? – preguntó el viéndola de reojo. Aome se sonrojo hasta las orejas ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba hoy¡desde cuando se sonrojaba tanto?

- no para nada! – dijo ella agitando la cabeza. El rió y Aome tuvo la impresión que no lo hacía muy a menudo.

Mientras vendaba la mano paso los dedos por su marca, lo que la hacía su pareja frente a otros, el que alguien más le tocará esa marca era muy íntimo, era extraño pero a pesar de que apenas la conocía un sentimiento de orgullo y posesión despertó en el. No había mejor mujer que la que tenía en frente, daba todo por sus seres queridos, trabajaba honradamente, su risa era contagiosa, era agradable y lo hacía reír.

- listo – dijo al terminar. – espero no te duela mucho.

- no, no creo – dijo ella sonriendo – gracias, parece que siempre estas salvándome de algo, no creas que siempre soy así, al contrario casi siempre me valgo por mi misma pero…

- entonces déjame comprobarlo – dijo el

- ¿comprobar que?

- como eres usualmente – contestó sonriendo,. Aún estaba hincado frente a ella y podía ver su hermosa sonrisa de cerca, muy de cerca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ella sonrojada. El le acarició la mejilla, era tan linda cuando hacía eso.

- sal conmigo mañana – dijo el

- ¡estas de broma! – dijo ella sorprendida. El volvió a reír.

- no, vengo por ti cuando salgas ¿a que hora sales?

- dentro de 30 minutos.

- perfecto, entonces hoy podré llevarte a tu casa no?

- ¡no es necesario!

- ¿no me quieres cerca?

- no, al contrario pero…

- entonces no veo el problema, te espero.

- si tu lo dices…

¿Cómo es que había conseguido que un hombre como el la quisiera para salir? No lo sabía¿era verdad¿la tomaba en serio¿querría llevarla solo a la cama, eso era improbable, ella no era tan atractiva como otras, para nada, su figura era más delgada que con curvas atractivas, sus modales no eran refinados, se vestía mas cómoda que glamorosa ¿Qué hacía el con ella entonces?

Salió de la oficina con el detrás, Sango le guiño el ojo y ella se concentró en sus tareas finales, si lo veía se pondría nerviosa, más de lo que ya estaba y eso era un problema.

- Aome, puedes salir temprano – dijo su jefa suspirando viendo que todas sus meseras se distraían con el cliente que parecía ajeno a todas, excepto a ella.

- ¿de verdad?

- claro niña, cuídate esa herida ¿bien?

- claro, gracias!

Aome se quitó el delantal y se paso a lado de los clientes. Inuyasha la vio y se puso de pie.

- ¿lista?

- claro – dijo ella sonriendo. El se quitó su saco y se lo puso encima Aome se sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué?

- hace frió, esta por llover ¿lo ves? – dijo el mientras señalaba el cielo. Aome apenas lo había notado. Suspiro y pudo percibir el aroma varonil del saco de Inuyasha.

Llegaron a un carro negro, deportivo, Aome lo vio y cuando iba a preguntar si era de el Inuyasha abrió la puerta para ella. Como todo un caballero. Aome se metió y poco tiempo después el lo hizo. Nadie podía moverse con tanta gracia como el.

- ¿quieres ir a alguna parte? – preguntó el sonriendo.

Si bien tenía que ir al súper a comprar su despensa no podía llevarlo, estaba demasiado elegante, no era apto para llevarlo al supermercado con ella.

- no, gracias- dijo ella mirando hacía la ventana.

Le mentía. Su olor la delataba, pero ¿Por qué? Tenía otro lugar a donde ir pero ¿A dónde¿con un amante? Esta idea lo hizo enfurecer pero cuando la conoció no había percibido el olor de otro hombre…

- mientes- dijo mientras arrancaba. – quiero pedirte que seas sincera conmigo, no importa que sea, siempre dime la verdad.

- ¿Cómo supiste que mentía? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

- solo lo se, eres mala mintiendo – dijo el. Aome no lo pudo creer, su madre nunca sabía cuando mentía, lo hacía a menudo para decirle que todo le iba bien.

- tengo que ir al súper mercado – dijo ella finalmente, sospechaba que no podría mentirle a el.

- ah¿acaso era tan difícil decir eso? – preguntó el sonriendo – entonces ¿vamos?

- ¿vas a ir conmigo al supermercado? – preguntó ella incrédula.

- no tengo nada que hacer – dijo el levantando los hombros. Aome se sorprendió, el no parecía del tipo que tuviera demasiado tiempo libre.

- bien.

Llegaron al primer supermercado que encontraron. Aome se bajo algo aturdida por la compañía. Inuyasha parecía algo dubitativo¿Qué acaso nunca iba al supermercado? Al ver la mirada de Inuyasha al entrar lo entendió, no, nunca iba. Con sus trajes finos, su auto, su trabajo debió haberlo pensado antes. Entonces ¿Qué demonios hacía el con ella?

Aome tomó una canastilla de metal y comenzó a echar algunas cosas. Inuyasha le tomó la canastilla mientras ella echaba cosas. No decía nada pero se veía realmente interesado.

- ¿nunca vienes de compras? – preguntó Aome sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?...ah no, bueno siempre van por mi entonces…- dijo el rascándose la cabeza. Aome se rió.

- bueno, entonces seré tu guía no?

- claro, confió en ti. – dijo el sonriendo.

Aome supo en ese momento que ella confiaba en el también, no sabía por que, ni como pero ella podía confiar en el. Lo volteo a ver y le tomó de la mano.

La cálida sensación que la llenaba cuando le tocaba llegó y el solo se sorprendió pero sonrió, realmente feliz.


	4. al descubierto

**Capitulo 3 ****" al descubierto" **

Las empresas Taisho eran muy grandes y poderosas, ahora mismo estaba en una sucursal de uno de sus tantos negocios en la ciudad más cercana al mar. Estaba haciendo algunas investigaciones sobre la empresa en la ciudad, odiaba ser empleado de ese idiota. No tenía ideas de superación, tenía todo, era fuerte, inteligente, emprendedor para los negocios, mucho tiempo antes había sido su ídolo, lo seguía a todas partes pero desde que sabía lo del rango que tenía, lo de la obediencia obligada a sus superiores se había desilusionado. Había seres inferiores que tenían un rango mayor que el y en lugar de tratar de sobrepasarlos se quedaba en su lugar, con sus limitaciones. A el no le pasaría eso, el si se superaría, el ya tenía un plan trazado, ya tenía los contactos que necesitaba y si no era en ese clan era en el otro, en el clan de Naraku.

Llegó al restaurante indicado, afortunadamente un agente del clan de Naraku estaba cerca de esa ciudad. Era una mujer, se llamaba Kagura y ya se había reunido con ella un par de veces. La vio sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana, siempre elegante y misteriosa, nunca decía más de lo que tenía que decir.

- hasta que apareces – dijo la mujer viendo al hombre enfadada – tengo quince minutos esperando.

- tuve un negocio que atender – dijo este sentándose.

- si , si, bueno ¿Qué sabes de nuevo? – preguntó

- bueno, no mucho, los negocios van bien, pero eso no es novedad ¿cierto? La novedad del clan es que el heredero más pequeño, Inuyasha se emparejo.

- ¿ Inuyasha? – preguntó la mujer sorprendida – el hanyou?

- el mismo – dijo el hombre orgulloso de dar esa valiosa información – aún no dicen quien es pero al parecer es fuera del clan, investigaré para ver quien es la susodicha.

- eso se te recompensará muy bien – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

- bien, entonces hasta ese momento nos veremos, yo te llamo preciosa .

- no me digas así perro insolente – dijo la mujer, altiva orgullosa.

- como quieras – dijo el hombre levantando los hombros.

Avanzaría en el clan cueste lo que cueste.

…………………………..

Quería ver a su hermana, estaba preocupado por ella, estaba trabajando mucho, y no juntaba lo suficiente para la universidad, además últimamente le había llamado y no estaba en casa como usualmente lo hacía. Estaba seguro que tenía que ayudarla, con la última noche le había caído el veinte, como hombre ayudar a su familia era su deber, por lo menos ya había comenzado a trabajar como auxiliar en una oficina. No le pagan mucho pero algo era algo, lo dividía en tres, para Aome, para su madre y lo menos para el y sus gastos.

Llegaba a la oficina temprano, pero al entrar a su pequeña oficina vio a su jefe inmediato sentado a un lado de la suya, era joven, por lo menos cinco años mayor que el, pero era amble y sincero con el. Siempre llegaba temprano y se iba tarde, Sota realmente no entendía como es que podía con ese tipo de vida.

Se acerco a el y se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

- buenos días Yukito – dijo sonriendo. Su jefe levanto la cabeza y lo vio.

- buenos días Sota, que bueno que llegaste tenemos que hacer algo de trabajo – dijo mientras quitaba algunos papales y dejaba a la vista un periódico del día, justamente en la parte de sociales. Sota tomó el periódico y vio el titular. Era acerca de una inauguración de un hospital en algún lugar. Eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, lo que le atraía era la foto que acompañaba al artículo, era el, Inuyasha, el tipo que les había salvado, estaba sonriendo, con un traje…

- ¿Quién es el? – preguntó Sota sorprendido.

- ah… el – dijo viendo de reojo el papel sin darle importancia – es Inuyasha Taisho el hijo menor de la familia más poderosa de la ciudad, en esa inauguración se ayudan a miles de personas de bajos recursos, para cualquier otra empresa hubiera sido importante pero para los Taisho es una empresa más, tanto así que mandan al hijo menor a inaugurar el lugar, de hecho esta empresa es parte de su imperio.

- ¿de verdad es tan rico? – preguntó Sota sorprendido. No lo podía creer, cuando los había salvado se había mostrado amble y servicial, no como un millonario.

- ¿Por qué te impresionas Sota? – preguntó su jefe. Sota negó con la cabeza, no podía decirle como lo conoció eso implicaría decir sus estupideces.

- no, por nada – dijo Sota. - ¿Por qué no comenzamos a trabajar?

- a eso mismo voy.

…………………………

La calle estaba llena de gente, de parejas que como ellos habían decidido salir, vio a Inuyasha caminando a su lado, estaba sereno, caminaba con tanta seguridad como había visto a un hombre, se tomaban de las manos aún sabiendo que era su primera cita, sin saber por que confiaba en el, no sabía a que grado pero sabía que le gustaba su contacto y que se sentía protegida junto a el.

Habían ido al cine, y en ese momento se dirigían a cenar en un restaurante que el prefería. Había sido acuerdo mutuo, desde el principio el había querido llevarla a lugares caros, y lujosos, ella prefería el cine, una plaza, un café, y entonces acordaron que irían al cine y después al lugar que el prefería.

Llegaron a una exclusiva calle donde de pronto la cantidad de gente era mucho menor, y ahí en la esquina estaba un restaurante francés. Dios, nunca había ido a uno de esos lugares y ahora junto a el iba uno en su primera cita.

Al entrar la mesera reconoció a Inuyasha por que le dijo por su nombre sin que el le dijera su reservación.

- señor Inuyasha ¿su mesa de siempre? – le preguntó y el asintió. – síganme.

La mujer pasó entre mesas llenas de comensales que miraban a Inuyasha y a Aome. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una terraza privada dando al aire libre. Era lindo e íntimo. Aome agradeció el gesto de privacidad que le brindaba el lugar y la influencia de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha le abrió la silla para que se sentará y ella así lo hizo, en frente tenía unas velas y un lindo arreglo floral. La mesera no tardo en aparecer, llevaba el uniforme del restaurante pero aún así se veía bien, atractiva, lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha volteara a verla. Pero no lo hizo.

- buenas noches mi nombre es Azumi y les voy a atender esta noche ¿les tomo su orden?

La mesera únicamente veía a Inuyasha el cual leía la carta con atención considerando algunos platillos, en cambio Aome solo vio la primera ensalada y fue todo, la mesera era realmente molesta, inclinándose cada vez más para poder ver mejor a Inuyasha.

- yo voy a pedir el corte de carne número 4 – dijo Inuyasha dejando la carta en la mesa.

- para mi una ensalada césar – pidió Aome. Inuyasha la vio con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿y? – le preguntó animándola para que pidiera otra cosa.

- nada mas.

- tráigale también algo de carne – dijo Inuyasha. Aome no lo podía creer ¿acababa de pedir por ella?

- enseguida – dijo la mesera retirándose. Aome hizo una mueca pero lo dejo pasar, nadie nunca había pedido por ella, era algo realmente… extraño.

- no tengo mucha hambre – le avisó a Inuyasha el cual la volteo a ver y sonrió. No quería que su mujer fuera tan delgada como las modelos ni que se matará de hambre con dietas, ahora no se lo podía decir pero cuando lo supiera todo se lo diría.

- esta bien, la carne es buena, te va a gustar.

Y si le gusto aunque eso no fue suficiente para que ella se terminara su plato. En cambio Inuyasha se termino todo su plato y lo que quedaba del de ella. Tenía un gran apetito y Aome sonrió ante esto, ella no era muy buena cocinando ¿Qué haría si algún día Inuyasha quisiera probar su cocina?. No termino de preguntarse esto cuando vio como Inuyasha soltaba el tenedor de repente. Su expresión era de pánico, de alerta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Aome.

- tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo al momento de sacar su cartera y dejar algunos billetes para dejarlos en la mesa. Aome tenía la impresión que era más de lo que costaba la cena.

- ¿pero por que? – preguntó sorprendida mientras era jalada hacía la salida por Inuyasha.

- no te lo puedo explicar ahora pero confía en mi – dijo mientras veía hacía ambos lados de la calle.

Acto seguido buscó un callejón y se metió con Aome. Vio por la esquina de la pared y suspiro.

- bien, tienes que seguir confiando en mi – le dijo a Aome – sube a mi espalda.

Aome lo vio sin poder creer lo que decía ¿subir a su espalda? ¿para que? ¿Por qué? No reacciono a tiempo e Inuyasha la tomó de la muñeca y la subió en su espalda tomándola de una pierna para que no cayera.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Aome asustada. – peso demasiado, bájame.

- no pesas- dijo Inuyasha acomodándose – ahora agarrate fuerte.

Aome no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, Inuyasha comenzó a correr de forma maravillosa, solo podía sentir el aire en su rostro y ver el paisaje como si fueran manchas borrosas, escuchaba los autos y las personas mientras pasaban pero no entendía como es que estaba corriendo Inuyasha. Su instinto le decía que lo único que podía hacer era agarrarse de lo que pudiera. Así que en un abrazo muy fuerte tomó a Inuyasha y se recargó en su espalda. Comenzaba a marearse.

Cuando menos lo espero se detuvieron abruptamente. Escuchó entonces un gruñido proveniente de una figura que no podía ver bien por la cabeza de Inuyasha. ¿eran perros? Pero sonaban amenazadores y algo le decía que ni siquiera un perro rabioso podría haber detenido a Inuyasha en su carrera, algo más tendría que estar sucediendo.

- no veas- le ordeno Inuyasha mientras la sostenía fuerte y ella se aferraba a su cuello aún más.

Escuchó los gruñidos más de cerca y como Inuyasha comenzó la carrera, estaba vez estaba agazapado, como un león antes de atacar, podía escuchar gruñidos de Inuyasha, no de los enemigos o de los atacantes y de cierta forma se escuchaban mil veces mas amenazadores que los otros.

Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta la lucha había comenzado, Inuyasha había avanzado ligeramente y los enemigos también, Aome quiso cerrar los ojos anticipando a que algo horrible pasaría, no pudo, se quedo pasmada al escuchar los gemidos lastimeros de los enemigos, eran dolorosos y no podía negar que el escenario era espeluznante, estaban tirados en el suelo, en un gran charco de sangre y varias heridas. Inuyasha de pie, majestuoso, con las manos a los costados con sangre goteando de sus dedos, garras.

- tenemos que irnos – dijo Inuyasha sin voltear a verla. Aome no contestó ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde había quedado el tipo amable y buena onda que estaba con ella en el restaurante? – Aome…

Inuyasha vio el pánico en los ojos de Aome, se sintió terriblemente mal pero la verdad prefería esto a que ella saliera herida. Sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y se limpió lo que pudo las manos.

- no voy a hacerte daño – dijo calmado. – solo te estoy protegiendo –

Aome no pudo hacer ningún otro movimientos, simplemente asintió y supo que Inuyasha la estaba cargando en su espalda de nuevo, no sabía que pensar y al parecer su cerebro se negaba a pensar en lo sucedido, en digerirlo, por alguna razón a pesar de lo que acababa de ver algo en su interior le impedía rechazarlo, sentirse aterrada por el.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se detuvieran, Aome vio el edificio, era una gran mansión que estaba acorde con las otras casas a su alrededor, estaban entrando por la puerta principal, y nadie decía nada , aquí no era la casa de Inuyasha, el vivía en un departamento ¿o no? Un viejo abrió la puerta y al ver a Inuyasha sonrió.

- joven Inuyasha – dijo saludándolo con una reverencia – que sorpresa que…

- no tengo tiempo Myoga, atiende a la señorita Aome, viene conmigo, yo iré a ver a mi padre.

- como usted diga joven.

Inuyasha bajo a Aome la cual estaba pálida y en silencio, suspiro, esa noche tendría que explicarle todo gracias al ataque que habían recibido.

- el se encargará de ti ¿entiendes? Duerme aquí vas a estar segura – dijo el captando su mirada.

- pero…- decía Aome- No quería dejarlo ir, un estúpido instinto le decía que Inuyasha debería estar junto a ella, una estúpida necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

- iré a verte más tarde, te lo prometo.

Con esa promesa Aome decidió no dar mas problemas, el anciano lucía amable y lo siguió por las escaleras y por el corredor.

- hace años que el joven Inuyasha no se queda en la mansión principal – decía el anciano – el jefe se va a quedar muy agradecido…

Llegaron a una habitación con una gran puerta de madera tallada, una cama en medio bastante cómoda, un gran ventanal que estaba cubierto por las cortinas, muebles bastante elegantes llenaban la habitación. Era de lujo. Y tenía otra puerta, una más pequeña. ¿un baño?

- el joven Inuyasha se quedará en la habitación contigua. – anunció el viejo y Aome lo entendió. La habitación de Inuyasha estaba junto a la de ella, esa puerta los conectaba. – si necesita algo más solo llame, seguramente la escucharé.

Y así el anciano la dejo sola. Por primera vez Aome se sintió tan cansada, se permitió bajar la guardia, no sabía que sucedía, ni que pasaría. Se sentó en la cómoda cama pensando en que debería hacer.

No podía desconfiar de Inuyasha, si pensaría en hacerle daño no se hubiera tomado la molestia de salvarla ya dos veces, pero de todos modos era desconcertante ¿Qué era el, seguramente no humano pero ¿Qué? Y por que se había cruzado con el? ¿Qué seguía? ¿podía continuar con su vida como antes? Y lo principal ¿Qué significaban los ataques, eran para ambos o solo para el?

Había tantas preguntas a las que quería responder pero no podía, y no obtendría las respuestas hasta que Inuyasha se calmara, solo estaba segura que Inuyasha no era peligroso para ella. Por el momento. Y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormida.


	5. despedidas

**Capitulo 5 ****" despedidas" **

Llevaba dos días en la mansión principal de los Taisho, no había ido a trabajar por que se le había dicho que corría peligro, quería ver a Sango y contarle lo sucedido, quería salir, se sentía como enjaulada e Inuyasha se la pasaba en el estudio con su padre viendo las posibilidades del ataque. En cambio ella tenía que decir mentiras en su casa, a su familia y todavía pensaba en como decir que se iba a vivir con Inuyasha, ¿amor? No, ella … había quedado curada de eso..aunque no había otra opción factible.

- ya se que es lo que paso – anunció Inuyasha al entrar en el cuarto algo serio – al parecer el rumor se ha extendido, de que yo estoy marcado, en cualquier situación no importaría pero como hijo del señor Taisho es una noticia importante.

- ¿o sea que el blanco soy yo? – preguntó Aome pálida.

- nosotros- rectifico Inuyasha al ver la tez pálida de su joven novia, se preguntó si tendría que preocuparse por un desmayo. – no dejaremos que nada te pase.

- a tu familia no parece importarle mucho – dijo Aome algo insegura.

- pero a mi si y eso es suficiente – dijo Inuyasha al ponerse de pie, se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla – yo te protegeré.

No era la primera vez que le decían eso, la primera persona que se lo dijo fue Hojo cuando ella tenía 18, en esos momentos le pareció lo mas lindo y romántico que alguien le había podido decir, ansiaba esa protección y al principio todo fue bonito, pero cuando los celos y el mal carácter del tipo había terminado lastimando lo que supuestamente tenía que proteger.

- no digas tonterías – dijo Aome bruscamente. Inuyasha no entendió su reacción, el nunca había tratado tanto por proteger a alguien, era extraño que esta persona no quisiera ser protegida.

- lo digo en serio – dijo algo mas serio – quiero protegerte.

- no digas cosas que no puedes cumplir – terminó Aome enfadada. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

El enfado le duro todo el día, le había costado mucho el sentirse tranquila de nuevo, por que el escuchar esas palabras le había traído malos recuerdos. Se sumió en un silencio que preocupo a Inuyasha, el no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Aome, por que estaba molesta , el quería lo mejor para ella, quería que le quedara claro que el estaría siempre para ella sin importar que difícil estuviera la situación.

Esa tarde Aome tuvo que ir a su casa para explicar la situación y aunque hubiera querido ir sola Inuyasha insistió en querer ir con ella, el pensaba que amortiguaría el golpe si iba con ella y mostraba verdadero interés en llevarla con el y cuidarla.

Llegaron después de un rápido trayecto en coche, Aome bajó del auto y vio su casa, hacía tanto que no iba, parecían años los que llevaba alejada de ahí. Tenía que verse decidida, enamorada, como una adolescente para querer ir con Inuyasha sin importar lo que dijeran, era la única forma que tenía para que su madre y su abuelo le creyeran, Sota era otra cosa, quizás no se preocuparía por ella, pero si se le ocurría preguntar y jugar al hermano protector era mucho mas perspicaz que su madre ya abuelo juntos.

- hija! – le saludo su madre con un abrazo en cuanto piso la casa. Su abuelo estaba detrás pero al verla sonrió ampliamente. - ¡que sorpresa si nos hubieras avisado…!

- vine solo de pasada madre- dijo Aome sonriendo ampliamente – tengo que presentarles a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dio un paso adelante y saludo a la señora con un ligero movimiento de cabeza igual que al abuelo. Sota bajo minutos después y sonrió al ver a su hermana pero su mirada reflejo duda cuando vio a Inuyasha con ella.

- no sabía que todavía tenías contacto con el – dijo algo arisco. Aome supo que no iba a ser fácil.

- bueno de eso quiero hablarles, la verdad es que me voy a vivir con Inuyasha! – dijo emocionada, o por lo menos fingió entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué te vas a que…? – preguntó su hermano enfadado - ¡no puedes hacer eso!

- ¡¿Por qué no es mi vida?!- dijo Aome molesta. Tomó la mano de Inuyasha y fingió haber sido ofendida. – Inuyasha es un buen hombre!

- yo cuidare de Aome, podrán verla cuando quieran – dijo Inuyasha serio.

- ¡ese no es el punto! – gritó Sota - ¡¿Cómo sabemos que no eres un patán?! ¡¿o que solo la quieres como tu juguete?! Se que eres rico ¿Por qué mi hermana?!

- ese es mi problema, yo se por que quiero que Aome viva conmigo – dijo Inuyasha decidido a no dar mas explicaciones – Aome agarra tus cosas nos vamos.

- ¡no lo hagas! – gritó Sota - ¡¿Qué no fue suficiente con Hojo?!

Eso fue el colmo que derramo el vaso, Aome furiosa se acerco a Sota y le dio una cachetada. Todos guardaron silencio, y Aome subió a su antiguo cuarto y se encerró mientras que Sota sin ver a nadie salió de la casa. Inuyasha en cambio se quedo en medio, quería ir a ver a Aome, consolarla pero también quería saber quien era Hojo

- lamento que hayas visto todo esto – dijo la madre de Aome – debes pensar que no queremos que te la lleves pero tenemos miedo por ella.

- Aome es importante para mi – dijo el tratando de inspirarle confianza a la madre. – solo quiero saber quien es Hojo.

- fue un novio de Aome, todos creímos que era un buen muchacho, algo mayor para ella pero siempre era amble y Aome se veía tan entusiasmada que pensamos que estaba bien… pero cuando los meses pasaron ella fue cambiando a una persona mas desconfiada… y un buen día llegó golpeada, apenas podía sostenerse en pie, pensamos que la habían asaltado o algo peor pero… en realidad había sido Hojo quien…

La madre cayó, ya no podía seguir diciendo nada…

- yo cuidaré de ella y me muero antes de ponerle una mano encima de esa manera – dijo Inuyasha de una manera tan directa y sincera que la madre no dudo en su veracidad.

- Aome necesita ser protegida es solo que no lo admite – dijo su madre sonriendo – espero que tu puedas hacerla feliz.

Inuyasha salió de la sala con mucho trabajo, su furia estaba al límite, quería encontrar al tal Hojo y matarlo, destajarlo como al peor de los sujetos… pero Aome no le había contado de el y quería que ella le tuviera confianza, aunque tuviera que contenerse tendría que esperar, solo le quedaba ofrecerle a Aome todo lo que tenía y que ella aceptará.

Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación sin tocar, Aome estaba viendo por la ventana con un aire tan melancólico que le dolió en el alma verla así. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás, ella ni siquiera se movió.

- podemos irnos cuando quieras, ni siquiera necesitas bajar, podemos irnos por aquí – dijo susurrándole al oído.

- llévame a tu casa – dijo Aome murmurando. Inuyasha suspiro pero accedió.

- perdona si soy algo rudo – dijo como disculpa cuando la tomo de la cintura – pero es más fácil.

Y entonces saltó por la ventana, se resbaló por el tejado hasta llegar al borde donde saltó hacía abajo cayendo perfectamente. Aome escondió su rostro en el pecho mientras el la cargaba en sus brazos y se dirigía al auto. No le importaba que no se despidiera, la única que le importaba era Aome.

Al llegar al auto la puso en el asiento y con calma le abrocho el cinturón. Su aroma siempre le afectaba, lo ponía a mil el tenerla cerca y saber que podía abrazarla, pero esta vez solo se inclino y la beso con ternura, esperando la respuesta de Aome la cual fue positiva, solo le abrazo del cuello y el espero pacientemente mientras le frotaba la espalda tratando de alejar el deseo que despertaba en el.

- no quieres saber que sucede? – preguntó Aome curiosa por el silencio de Inuyasha

- me muero por saberlo pero si tu no estas lista para contarlo entonces no te voy a presionar – dijo Inuyasha calmado, tranquilo.

- gracias – dijo Aome realmente aliviada – a veces pienso que lo único que te traigo son problemas .

- no digas tonterías – dijo Inuyasha algo molesto – si no quisiera estar contigo ya estaría muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿pero y la marca?

- soy mitad demonio, como tal la marca tiene un efecto menos poderoso en mi, si quisiera escapar me iría lejos de ti, si estoy aquí es por que realmente es lo que deseo.

Esas últimas palabras sorprendieron a Aome. Desde que el le había contado de la marca siempre lo había visto como una obligación, algo de lo que el se sentía responsable pero visto desde el punto de vista que Inuyasha le aclaraba entonces estaba con ella por que lo deseaba y no por la marca. Sintió un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas pero las seco de inmediato.

Ella lloraba, podía oler la sal correr por sus mejillas, apretó mas de la cuenta el volante, quería saber que le sucedía, si había dicho bien o lo había empeorado todo. Aunque tenía el presentimiento que había hecho bien, si hubiera empeorado las cosas ella hubiera llorado más, o al menos gritado.

Al llegar a la mansión de los Taisho Aome subió a su habitación de inmediato, no quería toparse con nadie más. Al entrar se recostó en la cama y la puerta que daba hacía el cuarto de Inuyasha estaba abierta dejando ver al medio demonio a medio vestir mientras tomaba algo en una copa.

- tus cosas ya estarán en mi departamento mañana – dijo mientras veía por la ventana – mientras esté trabajando estarás aquí y después pasaré por ti, no quiero que estés sola en ningún momento.

- ¿ya no puedo ir a trabajar? – preguntó

- no, por ahora no, si quieres ir a renunciar me encargaré que alguien te acompañe.

Bien, ese era un problema, ¿Qué haría en su tiempo libre? Ella siempre había estado trabajando y ahora de repente tenía el tiempo libre, se preguntó si podría hacer algo en la mansión…

……………………………………..

Estaba soñando con la playa y su clima cálido cuando la voz de Inuyasha la despertó. Se sonrojo profundamente cuando lo vio tan de cerca, sentado en su cama, sonriendo y esperando a que ella despertara.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Aome somnolienta.

- las ocho – contestó Inuyasha tranquilo – Buenos días.

- buenos días – dijo Aome al sentarse en la cama -¿a que hora entras al trabajo?

- a las ocho – dijo el mientras se acomodaba el nudo de la corbata enfrente del espejo.

- ¡pero si ya son las ocho! – dijo Aome algo apurada.

- no me van a correr por llegar tarde hoy – se excuso Inuyasha – mi padre es el jefe de la compañía.

- de todos modos…

- si ya lo se, ya me iba solo quería saludarte antes de irme – dijo el acercándose a ella. Se inclino y le beso la frente primero y después la tomó de ambos lados del rostro y la beso en los labios., - ¿ves? Es una excelente forma de iniciar el día, claro que las hay mejores…

Aome pudo ver el brillo de deseo en los ojos de Inuyasha, se sonrojo al saber que ella también lo deseaba ¿Cómo podía ser que lo deseara tanto cuando apenas y lo conocía? Bueno, no podía negar que el había hecho más por ella que cualquier otro. Era normal que lo quisiera igual.

Después de que Inuyasha se fue Aome bajo a tomar el desayuno, la mansión estaba más vacía que antes, solo algunas amas de llaves, y por supuesto Ayame y uno que otro guardia que estaba afuera paseando por los jardines.

- buen día Aome!- le saludo Ayame.

- buen día Ayame! – dijo Aome mientras bebía café.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

- no lo se, antes trabajaba en la cafetería pero.. de hecho tengo que ir a renunciar.

- Hinta puede llevarte, tengo entendido que inuyasha dio ordenes estrictas de que alguien fuera contigo.

- si lo se – admitió Aome sonrojándose ¿Por qué todos tenían que notar lo sobre protector que era?

- no te pongas roja Aome, todos los hombres son iguales, créeme, bueno los demás días si no tienes nada que hacer ¿Por qué no vienes a clases conmigo?

- clases?

- si un instructor viene a darme clases de artes marciales, ya sabes quiero ser fuerte y ayudar a Kouga en lo que pueda aunque el no me deja.. pero eres bienvenida!

A Aome la idea le pareció perfecta, así concentraría toda su energía en las clases y no perdería el tiempo, no sería una mujer en peligro todo el tiempo, al menos podría ayudar en algo o defenderse un poco.

Al medio día Aome fue al jardín principal, ahí vio al hombre que se llamaba Hinta, era delgado pero musculoso, y tenía una mirada amable.

- Hola.- le saludo algo tímida – bueno me preguntaba si…

- ¿puedo acompañarte? – preguntó sonriendo – Inuyasha ya me había dicho algo al respecto.

- ah bueno entonces si no es ningún problema…- dijo Aome sonriendo.

- claro, déjame ir por el auto y nos vamos.

Su auto no era tan lujoso como el de Inuyasha por lo que Aome se sintió más cómoda en el en cuanto se subió.

- ¿sabes? No deberías comportarte así, cuando quieras algo solo pídelo, Inuyasha tiene un rango muy superior al de todos, excepto por Sesshomaru y su padre, cualquiera obedecerá tus ordenes – le dijo Hinta mientras manejaba.

- pero quien tiene el rango es el yo…

- el rango se pasa a la pareja también, desobedecerte a ti es como desobedecerlo a el, así de simple – dijo el hombre serio – eres la mujer de un importante miembro del clan, actúa como tal, ten confianza.

- aún no se si…

- aceptar? – preguntó Hinta – no te preocupes,. Aceptarás.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- vamos, no se mucho de humanos pero ¿Qué mujer se resistiría a la proposición de eterna fidelidad y riqueza? Sin contar el apego que se siente por la pareja.

No podía negar que las palabras de Hinta eran ciertas pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a mandar o a ser esposa o mujer de alguien especial, de hecho aún no estaba segura de si aceptaría o no.

Llegó a la cafetería y vio a su jefa y su amiga Sango. Al verla corrió a abrazarla y Hinta se quedo atrás.

- ¡esta tan preocupada por ti! – le dijo su amiga.

- me pasaron varias cosas pero solo vine a renunciar ahora ya no voy a trabajar! – dijo fingiendo emoción.

- ¿Por qué?

- Inuyasha me pidió que viviera con el – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿ el hombre de la otra vez? – preguntó Sango sorprendida - ¡pero si tienes poco de conocerlo!

- no importa, el amor a veces es impredecible no?

- si pero…

- ya, no te preocupes! – le dijo Aome sonriendo. Sango volteo a ver al hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta, al parecer estaba con Aome.

- el no es el tipo que trajiste – le dijo seria. Aome vio a Hinta y negó con la cabeza.

- no es, el me esta acompañando, es amigo de Inuyasha.

- Por Dios Aome tienes guardaespaldas – dijo Sango sorprendida - ¿Qué tan importante es tu novio ese?

- no!... es solo que le da miedo mi seguridad.. ya sabes como me salvó la vida – dijo Aome sonriendo intentando hacer reír a Sango y lo logró.

- ven a visitarme ¿si? – dijo Sango sonriendo – y trae a tu novio de vez en cuando.

- hecho! – dijo Aome abra´zandola.

- ¿Qué te desapareces y vienes a trabajar a estas horas? – la reprendió su jefa

- de hecho vine a renunciar – dijo Aome seria – no voy a poder regresar a trabajar.

- por que se encontró con un novio rico – complementó Sango.

- ¡bien hecho chica! – dijo su jefa sonriendo - ¿es el hombre del otro día?

Aome asintió.

- bueno entonces no tengo quejas, es un chico muy apuesto.. solo cuídate Aome, abre bien los ojos.

Las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos, Aome se negó a llorar, no eran las razones adecuadas, lloraba por que les mentía, por que no era del todo cierto el que se fuera a vivir por que estaba enamorada, estaba en peligro y le dolía mentir a sus amigas. Se contuvo y sonrió.

- me voy, tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer, vendré después!

Aome salió de la cafetería y evitó la mirada de Hinta.

- al jefe no le gustará que tu estés llorando – le dijo preocupado

- bueno el jefe se puede ir al infierno – respondió Aome enfadada.


	6. tu mujer

**Capitulo 6 **** " tu mujer" **

El antebrazo le dolía, le ardía pero era normal, el doctor le había dado una pastilla para evitar el dolor y la mantenía adormilada, por lo menos en unas horas, pero eso no evitaba que dejará de recordar los acontecimientos de hace unas horas.

Habían sido atacados por perros como los que la habían atacado antes estando con Inuyasha, aún había luz de día pero de todos modos ahí estaban, eran tres y tuvo la impresión desde el primer momento que vio a los animales que Hinta no podría con ellos, era mas escueto que Inuyasha y lógicamente el interés era menor.

El ataque había sido duro, Hinta la pegó contra la pared luchó contra los demonios pero aún así ella había salido herida en un antebrazo, al momento le había dolido horrores, le había dolido mucho y aún así era. Se había cubierto la herida con tela y comenzó a ver borroso hasta que se desmayó.

Cuando despertó fue por los gritos de Inuyasha, ella estaba tendida en el sofá con la tela envolviendo su herida, todos la creían dormida, por que de lo contrario no estarían discutiendo. Quiso hacer algún ruido pero el estruendo que hizo Hinta al chocar contra la pared del estudio fue muy fuerte, ella vio con miedo como Inuyasha le tomaba de la camisa y gruñía furioso, tenía las manos ensangrentadas y aunque no podía ver a Hinta supuso que la sangre en las manos de Inuyasha eran de el. Y sintió escalofríos.

- ¡maldita sea ella ni siquiera del clan es! – gritó Hinta desesperado desde el suelo.

Aome espero un golpe final pero en lugar de eso vio al señor Taisho acercarse a Hinta y levantarlo de una forma algo ruda.

- Es parte del clan desde que es la pareja de Inuyasha – dijo frío.

Creyó que era el final para Hinta y se sintió culpable, no había sido su culpa, el la había protegido y solo había sido muy débil. Se había sentado en el sillón donde estaba y así fue como la situación se detuvo.

Era tan extraño el cambio que había visto en la mirada de Inuyasha, de rudeza y frialdad había pasado a preocupación y sinceridad. No pudo negarse a sus cuidados, a sus mimos.

Ahora se preguntaba que significaba todo. Aceptar todo esto significaba que aceptaba ser su mujer de por vida? ¿así era? O todavía podría decir que no y seguir con su vida.

Tenía un presentimiento que no podría, no podría mirar a la cara de Inuyasha y decirle que se iba, por que el no se lo negaría, el nunca le haría algo que pudiera herirla, ella sería quien lo hiriera. No podría hacerlo.

Quería levantarse, caminar un poco, pero definitivamente no podía, las pastillas habían hecho su efecto bastante bien.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, sabía que era Inuyasha, lo único que logró fue moverse levemente para poder verlo. Y ahí estaba, de pie, con la camisa abierta y el rostro algo cansado, mantenía los ojos cerrados y se veía realmente vulnerable. Se preguntaba por que.

- me alegra que estés despierta – le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados. – lamento que me tengas que ver así…

-no, no tienes por que…

- ¿todavía te duele? – preguntó mientras se acercaba.

- poco- contestó aún algo embobada por la extraña y hermosa expresión de Inuyasha.

- lamento no haber estado ahí – le dijo y después se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella. – debiste haber estado asustada.

- no paso más allá de esto – contestó levantando levemente el bazo.

- casi lo mato – murmuro casi para si mismo – es del mismo clan y casi lo mato, si no hubiera estado ahí mi padre…

- no te atormentes – le dijo Aome preocupada.

- pero la ira al saber que estabas herida me cegó – dijo el – y el dolor por ello incrementó cuando te vi ahí recostada, tan vulnerable, tan pálida y débil… justamente como juré no verte nunca.

- Inuyasha…

- prometo no volver a dejar que te lastimen – le dijo y entonces la besó en los labios de una forma tan tierna, tan entregada que Aome no dudó más.

- quiero ser tu mujer – le dijo en una voz segura pero en voz baja.

Inuyasha la volteo a ver sorprendido, y se le quedo viendo algo confundido.

- ¿aún después de haberme visto así? – preguntó murmurando.

- sobre todo después de eso, he visto tu debilidad, y… quiero ser parte de tu mundo.

Inuyasha sonrió dulcemente y Aome le acarició la mejilla. No había nadie que hubiera visto esa sonrisa, estaba segura y se sentía orgullosa de ser la única que la viera.

- escucha – le dijo Aome – promete que estaremos siempre juntos.

- siempre.

La promesa había sido tan sincera que Aome no puso objeciones, ni una sola. Sabía que su corazón estaría seguro con el, ya no había marcha atrás, le entregaría todo lo que tuviera arriesgándose a no volver a ser la misma, a depender de el por completo, a perder su independencia. Aunque eso ya lo había perdido desde hace mucho.

- puedo hacerte el amor Aome? – preguntó Inuyasha serio.

Aome asintió sin decir nada, tenía hecho un nudo el estómago, estaba nerviosa y estaba segura que su primera vez después de tanto tiempo estaría bien con Inuyasha. Sintió sus besos recorriendo su cuello, lentos, tranquilos, parecía no haber prisa.

Mientras bajaba poco a poco llenando su camino de besos fue desabrochando cada botón de la blusa de Aome con cuidado, quitándosela finalmente con cuidado. Aome se sonrojo cuando Inuyasha la vio en el sostén y sonrió enternecido, le acarició los pechos tranquilo provocando suspiros en Aome.

- quiero que te quites la camisa tu también – dijo Aome sonrojada. Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo se sentó encima de ella con las rodillas cada lado de su cintura y se quitó la camisa sin poner objeción.

Aome nunca había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto, antes admiraba a los modelos pero ahora tenía uno ahí mismo, mejor incluso. Después de que se quitó la camisa Inuyasha volvió a su tarea de desvestirla, le quitó los jeans dejándola ya solo en ropa interior, admiro sus bragas blancas de algodón pasó un dedo por el borde y Aome se sonrojo más so era posible. Después de estar jugando un poco se las quitó junto con el sostén.

Y ahí estaba, desnuda frente a el y parecía estar encantado con la idea.

- eres hermosa – le dijo mientras le besaba el muslo interior y Aome gimió de placer. Poco a poco y con sus manos calientes le separó las piernas levemente y le beso la entrepierna.

Aome dio un respingo ante la intromisión, quería decirle que se quitará, que le daba vergüenza pero las emociones que la embargaron fueron inmediatas. Enarco la espalda sin saber solo por instinto, Inuyasha no se detenía y aumentaba el ritmo cada vez más, las sensaciones la llenaron por completo cegándola por un momento y no evitar gritar.

Cuando dejó de temblar Aome no pudo pensar en otra cosa: quería más. Quería mas de ese cuerpo, quería estar mas tiempo con Inuyasha.

- no puedo contenerme más – le dijo Inuyasha a Aome – no tengas miedo seré cuidadoso.

Aome confió en el, lo vio a los ojos y entonces sintió como la partía en dos un dolor que nunca había sentido, se movió incomoda e intento no gritar, e Inuyasha sintió su incomodidad, su dolor como si fuera propio.

- ya pronto terminará – le prometió comenzando con suaves movimientos. Aome comenzó a sentir placer y el dolor fue remitiendo poco a poco, hasta que solo pudo sentir a Inuyasha, solo ellos dos y podía sentir que eran uno solo.

Inuyasha podía ver que Aome llegaba al su clímax y eso lo hizo terminar también. Aome sintió de nuevo la explosión de agradables sensaciones hasta que quedo agotada debajo del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Sentía como el cabello negro de Inuyasha le hacía cosquillas y como ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y el se recostó junto a ella.

- prometo que la próxima vez será mejor para ti – le dijo Inuyasha sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Aome sonrió, incluso en esos momentos se preocupaba más por ella que por el.

- yo también prometo estar mejor la próxima vez. – dijo Aome algo sonrojada – se que soy nueva en esto por que yo…

- estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado – la calló Inuyasha sonriendo – no pudo ser mejor para mi.

Aome cerró los ojos, era lo más bonito que alguien le hubiera dicho, intento no llorar pero las lágrimas de todos modos salieron. Inuyasha la estrechó más y le beso la cabeza.

- lo siento – se disculpo Aome – es que yo…

- nadie te hará llorar de ahora en adelante – le dijo Inuyasha – odio cuando lo haces, me haces sentir inútil.

Aome rió y le dio a Inuyasha un beso en la barbilla. Era a veces tan difícil de creer que ese hombre que la hacía sentir segura y protegida fuera tan cruel y severo algunas veces.

- ¿en que piensas? – preguntó Inuyasha después de algunos minutos de un apacible silencio.

- en que estoy realmente cansada – dijo Aome bostezando.

- entiendo, descansa – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo – yo velaré tu sueño.

……………………….

¡maldito hanyou de quinta! Las heridas que le había causado eran serias, casi lo mata en ese arranque de furia. No pensó bien en las consecuencias, nunca pensó en que al atacar a su mujer provocará un efecto tan devastador en el. No volvería a arriesgarse así.

- escuché que fuiste víctima de un ataque de furia de Inuyasha – dijo Kouga al entrar en la sala.

- jefe! – dijo Hinta sorprendido – bueno si…

- ahora el jefe esta molesto contigo también – dijo Kouga pensativo – no debiste haber dicho nada.

- estaba enfadado – dijo Hinta como excusa.

- esto puede traer consecuencias , si Inuyasha decide tomar cartas en el asunto…

- es un hanyou! – dijo Hinta desesperado. No sabía ni entendía como su jefe le temía.

- ¡es nuestro superior en rango! – le contestó Kouga firme – le debemos respeto a el y su mujer.

- jefe yo…

- será mejor que te estés quieto un tiempo, no quiero nada de quejas ¿escuchaste?

- si.

Kouga salió de la sala y Hinta golpeo la mesa con su mano buena. Ahora incluso su jefe estaba molesto con el. Maldito Inuyasha, le demostraría de lo que era capaz.

……………………….

" _¿estuve realmente con Inuyasha?, parece haber sido un sueño…" _pensaba Aome cuando abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Inuyasha recargado en la almohada, estaba dormido y se veía realmente guapo y angelical. Se sonrojo al sentir el rocé de la sábana con su piel desnuda y el brazo de Inuyasha sobre su cintura.

Pensó en levantarse y vestirse pero eso solo lo despertaría, ¿tendría que esperar a que el se despertará para poder moverse? La verdad no sabía como comportarse en esas situaciones.

- Dios ¿Qué piensas mujer? – preguntó Inuyasha al abrir los ojos. Aome se asustó con la pregunta y después sonrió.

- en nada – dijo inocente. Inuyasha no le creyó ni una apalabra y frunció el ceño.

- mientes – dijo serio. Después se sentó y dejo ver su torso desnudo y Aome se sonrojo. – dime la verdad.

- solo es extraño amanecer así – dijo Aome – nunca me había ocurrido.

Inuyasha suspiro y acarició la mejilla de su Aome. Era tan linda.

- tonta, no me preocupes así – dijo Inuyasha al momento de levantarse. - ¿quieres acostumbrarte? – preguntó con una mirada llena de deseo.

- ¡tienes que ir a trabajar! – dijo Aome sorprendida

- puedo llegar tarde – respondió Inuyasha mientras se inclinaba hacía ella pero Aome se levantó con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo.

- no! – dijo Aome riendo – no voy a ser responsable por tus llegadas tarde.

- ¡pero sería un pretexto muy bueno! – se excuso Inuyasha

- vístete, tengo hambre, creo que puedo tomar un baño y después ir a desayunar…

- ¡puedo tomar el baño contigo sabes? – preguntó Inuyasha sonriendo.

- ni pensarlo - dijo Aome y después cerró la puerta del baño.

- mujeres…

Hoy comenzaría con sus clases de defensa personal con Ayame, sería genial, estaba ansiosa por comenzar, podría ser de ayuda o por lo menos no se sentiría tan vulnerable, además quería saber más de la familia de Inuyasha, según sabía la madre de Inuyasha había sido asesinada, esto por comentarios de Ayame, pero ¿entonces no era la misma madre que la de Sesshomaru? Eran medios hermanos, eso significaba que la madre de Sesshomaru estaba viva por que era una demonio completa ¿o no? Estaba confundida, además quería investigar eso de los rangos, Inuyasha era medio demonios pero tenía más rango que los demás solo por el hecho de ser un Taisho, eso suponía era bueno pero… ¿Qué deberes tenía? ¿ se llevaba bien con su padre, ya sabía que con su hermano no, eso era algo para tomar en cuenta.

Aome pensó que ahora que era la mujer de Inuyasha debería informarse más del asunto.


	7. aroma

**Capitulo 7 ****" aroma" **

Estaba un poco cansada pero ahí estaba con su ropa deportiva lista para las clases de artes marciales que Ayame le había propuesto. No había visto a nadie de la familia aún pero quería decirles con una plática apropiada que si había aceptado el ser la mujer oficialmente de Inuyasha.

Vio a Ayame llegar sonriendo como siempre pero cuando esta la vio sonrió más ampliamente y después la fue abrazar.

- ¡lo aceptaste! – dijo efusivamente. Aome se sonrojo ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? – ahora somos de la familia, caray que buena noticia, yo que venía un poco malhumorada por culpa del idiota de Kouga …

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó sonrojada aún.

- tu aroma Aome, antes olías ligeramente a Inuyasha, ahora tienes su roma por todo tu cuerpo, es algo obvio para nosotros, seguramente ahora todos en la casa lo saben – dijo Ayame emocionada.

- ¡que vergüenza! – dijo Aome

- oh vamos pero si eres tan adorable! – dijo Ayame sonriendo.

- ¿Quién es adorable? – preguntó el instructor que entraba en el salón. Aome vio al hombre, era joven, y atractivo además, tenía un buen físico, cabello castaño corto y además era humano!

- Ayame, ¿me tienes una nueva alumna? – preguntó el hombre sonriendo dejando el equipo en el suelo. – soy Richard, el instructor de artes marciales.

- Aome… - decía Aome cuando Ayame le interrumpió.

- ¡es principiante trátala con cuidado! – dijo

- por supuesto – dijo Richard sonriendo encantadoramente. Aome sonrió también. – bien comencemos la clase si?

Aome tomó con entusiasmo la clase, Richard era paciente y le enseñaba las posturas correctas, de vez en cuando le ayudaba con algunos golpes o corrigiéndola en las posturas, pero Ayame los interrumpía seguido, cada vez que Richard se acercaba demasiado a ella, se preguntaba por que.

- la clase se termino – dijo Richard – nos vemos mañana esta bien?

- por supuesto – dijo Ayame acercándose a Aome una vez que el instructor se fue – te aconsejaría que te dieras un baño.

- ¿huelo mal? – preguntó Aome avergonzada .

- ¡no, jaja no es eso – dijo Ayame sonriendo – es solo que Richard es un mujeriego, tiene varias aventuras con sus clientas, yo no se lo permito pero la forma en que se te acercó ahora tendrás su esencia en gran parte y créeme a Inuyasha no le va a gustar.

- ¡Dios mío! – dijo Aome seria. No había pensado en eso para nada! – enseguida vengo.

Aome salió corriendo del lugar cuando se topó con Hinta cojeando levemente y serio, aún tenía algunos moretones y heridas. Entonces se sintió mal, era su culpa que el estuviera así.

- Hinta! – dijo seria - ¿Cómo sigues?

- ¿Qué no ves? – preguntó con un tono arisco

- lo siento – dijo Aome sinceramente.

- olvídalo , no tiene caso – dijo Hinta – quítate de lo contrario Inuyasha me terminará de matar.

- ¡eso no es verdad! – dijo Aome sorprendida, comprendía que Inuyasha se molestara por lo de Richard pero por hablar con Hiro…

- por supuesto, Inuyasha no permitirá que nadie fuera o dentro del clan se te acerque – dijo Hinta – ahora que eres su mujer…

- mientes – dijo Aome molesta

- compruébalo tu misma

Aome vio partir a Hinta y se enfadó ¿Quién se creía que era? Inuyasha confiaba en ella, no tenía razón para estar con esos celos estúpidos que el describía. Subió las escaleras algo agotada, después de todo las clases la habían dejado con los músculos adormilados y lentos, así que cuando un gran perro se cruzó en su camino no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que tropezar con el y quejarse.

Se dio un golpe en la rodilla y dio un pequeño gritó de dolor. Demonios que mas podría pasarle, se puso de pie como pudo y se recargó en la pared. Después escuchó que una perta se abría y vio a Sesshomaru salir de una habitación. Decidió no moverse , se movería cuando el la pasará de largo.

- ¿piensas quedarte ahí recargada en la pared? – preguntó enfrente de ella. Aome se sonrojo y vio que Sesshomaru hacía una mueca de molestia.

- acabas de integrarte a la familia y ya estas causando problemas – dijo y Aome se molesto.

- no necesito de tu ayuda gracias – dijo orgullosa.

- ¿vas a caminar de aquí al cuarto de baño? – preguntó burlándose. Aome se enfadó más.

- si es necesario si – dijo Aome comenzando a caminar pero su rodilla le dolía demasiado.

- tontería – dijo Sesshomaru serio. Entonces se acerco y la cargó – mi padre se enfadaría más si no te atendiera.

Aome quiso soltarse pero de verdad necesitaba la ayuda. Al llegar al cuarto de baño, Sesshomaru la sentó en la tina de baño y sacó algunas vendas y una crema especial, le levantó la pierna Aome con mucho cuidado y Aome no pudo creer que un hombre tan frío pudiera ser tan amable al tacto. Le trató la rodilla con cuidado y se la vendó después.

- apestas a ese instructor de mierda que trae Ayame – dijo de pronto. Aome se sonrojo.

- Ayame ya me dijo eso de los …aromas… me daré un baño – dijo poniéndose de pie ya con más facilidad.

- no se quitará – dijo Sesshomaru sin verla, mostrando indiferencia.

- ¿y si me doy un muy, muy buen baño? – preguntó esperanzada.

- no, mi hermano será un hanyou pero su olfato es casi tan bueno como el mío.

- demonios – dijo Aome pensando en las posibles soluciones. ¿perfume? Podría ser, pero no estaba segura, había tantas cosas que no sabía de las tradiciones y costumbres del clan y ahora…

- puedo asegurarme que el aroma no sea muy fuerte – dijo indiferente aún. Aome sonrió

- te lo agradecería mucho – dijo Aome aliviada.

Sesshomaru dejo las cosas en respectivo lugar y sorprendiendo a Aome la tomó del antebrazo y la acerco a el tanto que Aome podía aspirar su aroma… la recargo en la pared y el se quedo así a centímetros de ella, viéndola desde su altura algo indiferente.

Dios, su corazón se sentía tan acelerado ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué pensaba su cuñado? No quiso moverse, no pudo, sentía sus manos temblar y la fuerte personalidad de Sesshomaru la abrumaba.

- suficiente – dijo el apartándose de ella como si de una molestia se tratará. – con eso el aroma del humano quedará reducido a casi nada, si te pregunta dile que fue por ke te cargue por tu accidente, todo estará resuelto.

- gracias – dijo Aome sorprendida.

Sesshomaru salió del baño y Aome quedó en paz. ¿podría sentir atracción otro miembro de la familia por una pareja de otro? ¿era acaso atracción lo que Sesshomaru le acababa de mostrar o un simple interés?

Sería mejor guardar todas las preguntas, posiblemente sería solo ideas suyas. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se dio un muy buen baño.

Para cuando salió se sintió repuesta y sin duda alguna, quizás y con suerte Inuyasha no notará ningún aroma fuera de su shampoo con aroma floral.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó Aome quiso bajar las escaleras corriendo pero su rodilla se lo impidió, estaba tan feliz de verlo que no pensó en nada más y lo abrazó.

- te extrañe – le susurró al oído

- bueno si yo también – dijo Inuyasha separándose de ella – pero me podrías explicar por que apestas a mi hermano?

- eh…bueno…- comenzó Aome y entonces se levantó el pantalón para que Inuyasha viera el vendaje.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó preocupado agachándose para ver su rodilla - ¿ya fuiste al doctor?

- tu hermano me vendó y ayudo eso es todo – dijo Aome sorprendida.

- ya veo – dijo Inuyasha mas tranquilo - ¿te tiró alguno de los perros?

- si uno grande! – dijo Aome riendo – estaba medio lenta por lo de las clases y no pude evitarlo

- ¿Cómo te fue en las clases? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en el sofá y jalaba a Aome para que se sentará con el.

- b…bien – dijo Aome pensando en las clases y no en como Inuyasha le acariciaba la espalda.

- ¿ te gusta lo que hago Aome? – preguntó Inuyasha en su oído y Aome se sonrojo completamente.

- para – le susurro – alguien puede vernos.

- nadie esta cerca – dijo Inuyasha que estaba acomodando a Aome en su regazo.

- pero…

Inuyasha besó a Aome al mismo tiempo que la atraía más hacía el, le acariciaba las piernas increíbles que la noche anterior se habían enrollado en su cintura, quería hacerla suspirar como la noche pasada, quería hacerla suya de nuevo…

Poco a poco fue subiendo su mano sintiendo el ligero rechazo de Aome, no le importo, le haría perder la noción de todo y desearlo de igual manera, aunque eso sería casi imposible, el la deseaba en cuanto la veía, la quería mas que a otra cosa en el mundo. Sintió el respingo de Aome al sentir su mano cerca de su muslo interno, sonrió y la beso nuevamente y fue cuando Aome sintió su dedo en su interior.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir de la sorpresa y del placer que sentía, alguien podría verlos pero eso poco a poco se iba perdiendo en su conciencia, se recargo en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras el acercaba su boca a su oído.

- quiero borrar toda marca de cualquier otro – le susurro en el oído – quiero que seas mía… que solo me desees a mi…

- I…Inuyasha…. Ya no puedo más – dijo Aome aún restringiéndose

- hazlo cariño, déjate ir – dijo Inuyasha sintiendo que el orgasmo de Aome estaba cerca.

- no puedo – dijo Aome suspirando, conteniéndose.

Fue cuando Inuyasha aumentó el ritmo y Aome se perdió en la inconciencia del placer, solo sintió los espasmos, el temblor de todo su cuerpo y un dolor algo tenue en el cuello.

Cuando todo paso se dio cuenta que Inuyasha la había mordido en el cuello, sentía su marca caliente aún. Lo volteo a ver y el sonrió satisfecho, ella quiso enfadarse pero el la volvió a besar y Aome supo que aún no había terminado.

- me fue tan inevitable – le susurro – te veías tan adorable…

De pronto Inuyasha abrazo posesivamente a Aome de la cintura y segundos después entró Sesshomaru a la habitación, Aome se sonrojo, la forma en que estaban sentados, su sonrojo, incluso estaba segura que el olor los delataba, Inuyasha en cambio estaba sonriendo satisfecho y ella recordó la marca de su cuello, quiso ocultarla pero era tarde.

- no puedes quitarle las manos de encima un segundo? – dijo algo molesto Sesshomaru.

- es mi mujer ¿Por qué no podría ponerle las manos encima? – preguntó Inuyasha irritado.

- es endemoniadamente molesto entrar en una habitación y no saber si… - decía Sesshomaru cuando Inuyasha se puso de pie dejando a Aome detrás de el.

- bueno para eso tienes tu olfato no? Eres un demonio o no? Entonces no se por que no lo usas?! – dijo Inuyasha tomando a Aome de la mano. – vamos, tengo hambre.

Aome pudo ver la cara de molestia de Sesshomaru, si Inuyasha tenía la razón, ¿Por qué el había decidido aparecer en ese momento? Se dejo llevar por Inuyasha que daba grandes zancadas hasta llegar al auto y meterla en el asiento delantero.

Al llegar al departamento de Inuyasha se encontró con Sota que estaba esperando por ellos. Inuyasha no parecía sorprendido, en cambio Aome si, pero la sorpresa paso y fue entonces cuando recordó como habían quedado, se pelearon por que el no estaba de acuerdo.

- Sota ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Aome seria mientras Inuyasha sacaba las llaves de su portafolios.

- vino a verte Aome – dijo Inuyasha amable - ¿Cómo has estado Sota?

- bien – contestó seco Sota – quiero hablar contigo Aome.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y Aome paso y después Sota. Cuando estuvieron dentro Sota se porto como todo un hermano protector, preocupado por Aome y su bien estar. Por primera vez Inuyasha estaba de acerado con el.

- regresa a casa – dijo Sota y Aome se sorprendió de la propuesta – eres joven Aome, se que siempre has sido independiente pero tu familia es tu familia…

- ya tengo casa gracias Sota – dijo Aome seria. – Inuyasha cuida bien de mi.

- dejaste tu trabajo – afirmó Sota. Aome asintió. - ¿y de que vas a vivir?

- mi salario es suficiente – dijo Inuyasha sirviendo té en una taza.

- yo que sepa siempre te ha gustado ser una mujer independiente – dijo Sota sorprendido

- no tiene nada de malo tomarme un descanso – dijo Aome levantando los hombros – siempre he trabajado, ahora puedo tomarme un descanso.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Inuyasha no te va a defraudar? – le preguntó viendo a Inuyasha de reojo.

- creo en el – dijo Aome segura.

- creo que esas preocupaciones son innecesarias – dijo Inuyasha - ¿Qué acaso no te ayude cuando los conocí?

- eso no tiene nada que ver! – dijo Sota enfadado.

- por supuesto, si hubiera sido como cualquier otro hombre los hubiera dejado ahí, no tenía ninguna obligación en ayudarles.

- ¡Aome ha pasado por mucho! – dijo Sota gritando

- escucha se lo de Hoyo – dijo Inuyasha tomando aire – no pienso ponerle una mano a Aome de esa manera antes muerto.

- quiero creerlo – dijo Sota entre dientes.

- escucha Sota, cada vez que quieras verme puedes venir pero si vas a pelear con Inuyasha entonces…

- ya…- dijo Sota al ponerse de pie – creo que… debo irme.

- Sota…- dijo Aome angustiada.

- esta bien Aome, tengo que pensármelo.

Su hermano se fue más tranquilo, la verdad eso le daba cierta paz, por que el estar de pelea con su familia no era muy bueno. Se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, tenía ya algo de sueño y era temprano… Entonces sonó el celular de Inuyasha.

"Bueno?...¿como?...¿ahora? …será mejor esperar a la noche…¿es tan urgente? …bien, bien pero no me iré hasta que alguien venga…no, Hinta de nuevo no… ¿Kouga? ¿esta disponible?... bien como sea…"

Aome vio el semblante fastidiado de inuyasha y después su mirada preocupada al verla. Ella sonrió intentando calmarlo, no sabía que sucedía pero…

- tengo que salir – dijo Inuyasha – es un trabajo urgente.

- hablando de eso… ¿exactamente cual es tu trabajo?

- bueno…- dijo Inuyasha sentándose – soy guardián del clan, es decir si algún humano se inmiscuye en los asuntos del clan mi trabajo es hacer negociaciones para obtener su silencio y si no es así se aniquila el objetivo.

Aome se sorprendió de la repuesta, fue la primera vez que se imagino a Inuyasha como soldado entrenado, con habilidades superiores…una personalidad fría… calculadora.

- ¿matas gente? – preguntó Aome temiendo la repuesta.

- cuando es necesario – dijo Inuyasha viendo el rostro de Aome, estaba sorprendida, temerosa pero esa era una parte de el que tenía que saber así que continuo. – a veces basta con buen soborno, pero la mayoría de las veces creen que son más poderosos que nosotros, no importa la posición ni la ocupación, solo mis armas y mis métodos son suficientes.

- ¿m…manejas armas?

- de todo tipo – dijo Inuyasha – todos en clan manejan armas, artes marciales… y las armas naturales de cada quien.

- ¿armas naturales? – preguntó Aome

- garras, colmillos, veneno…

- ¿tu que tienes? – preguntó curiosa.

- ¿para que quieres saber? – preguntó Inuyasha sonriendo – no te va a gustar.

El timbre los interrumpió, Kouga entró enseguida y sonrió de forma que a Inuyasha no le agrado en nada.

- mira idiota si le tocas un cabello , o si le pasa algo dejaré descargar todo lo que tengo en contra tuya ¿entendido? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- ya, por supuesto – dijo Kouga sin tomarle importancia – bien señorita , usted y yo vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Aome asintió mientras Inuyasha se iba murmurando algo como idiota, calma, paciencia, destrozarlo… palabras que le daban una idea de lo que estaba pensando pero lo que más le preocupaba era su última respuesta, ella ya lo había visto pelear ¿Qué eso no era todo? ¿había más? ¿Por qué no le iba a gustar?


	8. ataque

**Capitulo 8**** " ataque" **

Más de media noche e Inuyasha no regresaba, estaba temerosa por el, ¿A dónde había ido? ¿ quienes serían las personas? Quería verlo, saber que estaba bien, pero Kouga no paraba de repetirle que estaría bien, que a pesar de ser un medio demonio su fuerza era suficiente para terminar con algunos humanos. Esperaba que de verdad fuera así.

- va a estar bien Aome, escucha – dijo Kouga tratando de calmar a Aome nuevamente. – si no duermes, si te enfermas, el que no va a estar bien voy a ser yo.

- es que ¿y si tienen un arma? – preguntó

- ya ha sucedido.

- ¿y si son muchos?

- sabe pelear, escucha ¿quieres hablar de otra cosa? – preguntó viendo la angustiada cara de Aome

- bien… - dijo aunque no se le ocurría ningún tema que no fuera su reciente salida.

- aún no conoces todo de Inuyasha no? – dijo Kouga sonriendo. - ¿quieres que te cuente como era de cachorro?

- si – dijo Aome tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de Kouga.

- era condenadamente inquieto, no había fuerza que lo hiciera quedarse u obedecer ordenes, solo su padre, su hermano y su madre lo podían hacer, corría por todos lados, mordía a todos… peleaba seguido con los cachorros demonios de otros… y lo pero es que su padre, el jefe, recibía quejas de estas parejas por que sus hijos perdían.

- ¿aunque fueran demonios completos?

- aún así, el tener sangre fuerte no lo es todo, Inuyasha tiene algo que lo hace seguir hasta que gana… - decía Kouga – lo impresionante del asunto es que su madre lo podía calmar mejor que nadie….siendo humana…

- bueno…una madre es una madre en cualquier raza – dijo Aome sonriendo

-cierto, ella era muy amable, aunque no fue la pareja permanente del jefe todos la respetaban como tal…

- ¿Cómo murió?

- bueno… era una época de caos, había ataques por donde quiera, los hombres eran insuficientes, el jefe tenía muchos enemigos, y la mejor forma de desestabilizar a un demonios es quitándole su pareja, se enteraron de Izayoi y la asesinaron. El jefe nunca se lo perdono…

- se parece a lo que esta sucediendo…

- es diferente, estamos mejor entrenados, además no hay caos, solo son ataques pequeños, el jefe no permitirá que te suceda algo.

- pero no entiendo, Inuyasha no es el jefe ¿Por qué atacarlo a el y a mi? No tiene sentido

- bueno, es uno de los hijos del jefe, una de sus debilidades, el más débil si hablamos que Sesshomaru es su hermano… y para poder ganarle mejor lo primero que atacan es su pareja, antes quizás hubiera sido más fácil por que no tenía nada que le importara más que su vida y el clan, ahora es diferente, por eso que haya sido marcado fue una gran noticia… ahora el daría la vida por ti y me temo que eso es lo que buscan.

- Inuyasha…- dijo Aome preocupada.

La mañana llegó y con ella la preocupación en la máxima expresión por parte de Aome, ya estaba segura que a Inuyasha le había sucedido algo, que no estaba bien, que tarde o temprano llegaría la noticia de un accidente. Kouga estaba ya también preocupado, podía verlo aunque decía que no.

Estaban decididos a partir a la mansión cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Inuyasha. Su aspecto era terrible, su usual cabello limpio estaba cubierto con sangre, al igual que su ropa, sus manos… Aome se asustó cuando lo vio, corrió a verlo.

- ¿estas herido? – le preguntó viéndolo. Inuyasha estaba más dormido, más inconciente que despierto.

- no es mi sangre – murmuro.

Este hecho la alerto más ¿ a donde había ido? ¿con quien? ¿Por qué regresaba así? ¿tanta gente había matado? …

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Aome preocupada.

- te diré después – dijo Inuyasha mientras se dirigía al baño.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó mas fuerte.

- te diré después – contestó Inuyasha en un tono más alto.

- hombre, por lo menos debiste haber llamado – dijo Kouga al ver a Aome al borde de las lágrimas. Si el idiota se iba a una sangrienta cruzada no le importaba.

- es mi trabajo, que se acostumbre – dijo Inuyasha y después cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Aome no pudo creer lo que le acababa de decir el imbécil de Inuyasha, ella se había estado preocupando, se había quedado sin dormir… y todo para que el idiota le dijera que se acostumbrara….

- Aome…- dijo Kouga al verla tan quieta.

- vete a descansar Kouga – le dijo Aome – Inuyasha ya esta aquí.

- bueno…

Kouga se fue sin estar muy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, Inuyasha estaba casi inconciente cuando llegó, ese estado era causado cuando uno había usado las habilidades al límite. Solo una vez le había pasado y era como si no estuviera conciente, realmente era horrible estar en ese estado pero… no sabía si eso era algo que Aome conocía.

La preocupaba toda la noche, le causaba problemas por nervios, había incluso llorado y llegaba con esa respuesta, que se acostumbrara. Bien, por el momento no estaba dispuesta a acostumbrarse a tener problemas de ese tipo, si quería alguien así que buscará alguien más. Aome estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera lo pensó, salió del departamento sin decir nada, sin avisar, sin pensar realmente.

………………………….

Apenas y recordaba como había llegado al departamento, la noche había sido pesada y no recordaba la última vez que había usado todo su poder. Era agotador, pero ahora que ya estaba más descansado después de tomar un baño podía explicarle a Aome que había sucedido.

Inuyasha salió de la habitación bastante más relajado, estaba usando jeans y una camisa holgada, quería ver a Aome, ahora que lo pensaba el departamento estaba… ¡vacío!, ahora podía percibir la falta de aroma de Aome!... no lo había notado por su cansancio, pero ¿A dónde había ido? ¿con quien? ¿se la habían llevado? …

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo del departamento no sin antes tomar una que otra cosa.

………………………

El enojo había pasado, ahora solo sentía nervios, tantos cuidados que se habían tenido para que ella no quedará lastimada y ahora se salía, ya no podía regresar por que sentía que la seguían, tenía esa sensación que alguien la observaba, la seguía desde la distancia.. si podía llegar a la mansión Taisho estaría segura pero…¿sería atacada antes de poder llegar?

Quiso ir en metro, era más seguro, más gente pero la sensación de estar siendo perseguida aumento, ¿era más de una persona?... Ni siquiera vio donde dio la vuelta, solo sabía que quería estar con Inuyasha, no le importaba en esos momentos sus ocupaciones, quería su protección y un demonio si estaba siendo egoísta, ¡quería vivir!

Volteo y vio a un hombre alto con el cabello castaño y una fiera mirada, era el. Aome sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, ahora lo sabía, no solo quería seguirla, quería acabar con ella ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que estando ella sola?

Quiso gritar pero recordó las armas que había mencionado Inuyasha, de nada serviría uno o dos policías, los mataría fácil y rápido, mejor morir ella sola que involucrar a inocentes.

Que tonta había sido, solo por un enojo perdería todo lo bueno que tenía. Dio otra vuelta más en la esquina y se tropezó con un bote de basura, la rodilla le dolía pero no se detuvo, no iba a perder tiempo por algo así.

Siguió caminando hasta que la gente comenzó a ser menos y menos… bien, su final se acercaba, tragó saliva y pensó que tenía que acabar con eso rápido, así que tomó aire, derramo una lágrima y decidió terminar con todo.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – preguntó al voltearse pero no había nadie.

Aome se desconcertó ¿se había equivocado?, no, definitivamente alguien la había seguido ¿le había perdido en el camino?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, alguien la tomó por el cuello y la azotó contra la pared provocándole una herida en un hombro al pegarse en un letrero, intento gritar pero el aire se le estaba agotando, el hombre la asfixiaba con sus manos y sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir, de haber querido ya la habría matado.

Cerró los ojos a falta de aire y sin previo aviso su atacante fue empujado por alguien más dejándola caer al suelo. Aome veía borroso, sentía una desesperación por poder respirar bien pero su garganta estaba cerrada y el aire parecía insuficiente, la vista le fallaba pero si no se equivocaba era Inuyasha, después lo vio ahí de pie y escuchó un disparo.

- ¡Aome! – escuchó a Inuyasha cada vez más cerca. - ¡Aome! ¿estas bien?

- si – murmuro Aome por que su garganta parecía no querer cooperar con ella. Vio la preocupación de Inuyasha en su mirada, estaba ahí arrodillado frente a ella sin saber que hacer.

- te llevaré al doctor… - dijo decidido – no te preocupes Aome estarás bien…

- no es necesario – dijo Aome recuperando un poco el color y la voz, veía como a Inuyasha le temblaban las manos.. – estoy bien.

- estas herida – dijo en un tono atormentado - tu hombro…

- solo necesito una venda – dijo Aome sonriendo apenas.

Aún estaba temblando, tenía miedo , no sabía si estaban tras de ellos todavía, por sus tonterías casi…casi…

No pudo seguir y se echo a llorar, Inuyasha la abrazó inmediatamente y le acaricio la espalda tratando de reconfortarla.

- cariño, todo esta bien, ya estoy aquí, nadie va a hacerte daño – le susurro al oído para que ella dejará de llorar, el escucharla le rompía el alma. – Aome…por favor…deja de llorar.

Aome trató de controlarse, ahora el dolor del hombro y la rodilla eran más intensos, ¿Por qué tenía que salir herida siempre?

Inuyasha la cargó en sus brazos cubriéndole la herida del hombro con una de sus prendas, caminaban por las calles por que Inuyasha no tenía demasiada energía. Podía ver como le temblaban las manos, Inuyasha temblaba, parecía nervioso, temeroso ¿había más atacantes?

- te llevaré a la mansión, hay doctor ahí, por supuesto… todo va a salir bien, ya verás – decía más para convencerse a si mismo.

Y es que al verla ahí a punto de morir le había dolido tanto que pensó que no lo resistiría, si se la quitaban su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos… todavía sentía su ritmo cardiaco acelerado, el temor y el miedo de Aome se multiplicaban en su interior, como si fueran propios.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión les abrió Totosai que estaba pálido.

- amo Inuyasha el doctor les espera – dijo apuntando hacía el pasillo. – iré a avisar a su padre.

Abrió la puerta y el viejo doctor le dijo que la dejará en la mesa de exploración.

- te hará bien un descanso hijo, haz tenido un par de días difíciles, estoy enterado.

- no quiero dormir hasta que sepa que Aome va a estar bien – dijo Inuyasha viendo a Aome y su rostro lívido. – esta muy asustada.

- claro, claro, va a estar bien – dijo el doctor examinando la herida – un par de puntos y reposo y estará bien – dijo sacando sus herramientas de trabajo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó el jefe del clan al entrar. Inuyasha apenas y levantó la vista al ver a su padre, toda su concentración estaba en Aome.

- la atacaron – respondió cansinamente. – casi no llego.

- debes estar agotado – dijo su padre – me entere de lo del ataque, lo resolveremos, las cosas no pueden salirse de control.

- padre ¿te importa si hablamos de esto después?

- por supuesto ¿Cómo esta Aome? – preguntó viendo al doctor.

- se repondrá – dijo este.

Aome pronto salió de consulta e Inuyasha no pudo más, quiso cargarla, llevarla a su habitación pero al levantarse cayó inconciente.

El jefe del clan levantó a su hijo del suelo y lo coloco en la espalda.

- jefe…podemos pedir a alguien más que lo cargue – decía el doctor impresionado.

- es mi hijo, puedo con el – dijo Inu No Taisho – mejor dígale a Sesshomaru que se encargue de llevar a Aome.

Salió de la habitación y se encamino hacía el cuarto de su hijo.

" Me preguntaba cuando colapsarías… fue demasiado para ti" decía en voz baja, en un tono sinceramente preocupado. " me encargaré que no pases por lo mismo que yo"

Entró al consultorio en cuanto le avisaron de la llegada de su hermano. Sabía lo que había enfrentado y quería preguntarle los detalles de la batalla, todo lo que ayudará para conseguir el jefe de los demonios que habían atacado. Pero por ahora vio a su mujer en la cama de exploración con apenas su blusa puesta y un vendaje en su hombro.

Había sido lastimada, podía oler su sangre, y su sueño era intranquilo. La levantó en vilo y aspiro su aroma. Era dulce, fresco e inocente, como nada que hubiera olido antes. Ahora mismo estaba sufriendo, estaba intranquila y ahora a el le tocaba ir a dejarla a su dormitorio.

Al dejarla en la cama la cubrió con una manta y se vio tentado a acariciar su mejilla para calmarla, era tan suave… las sensaciones que le provocaba eran confusas, su sangre le pedía a gritos que se alejara, que era la mujer de otro, pero su instinto masculino le decía que era la mujer más interesante que había visto jamás.

- no deberías aprovecharte de la situación – dijo Kouga desde la puerta. – es la mujer de tu hermano.

- yo nunca haría algo así – respondió brusco.

- es linda no es cierto? – dijo Kouga aún viendo a Sesshomaru de forma indescifrable. – el que sea la mujer de alguien más la hace más atractiva ¿no es cierto?

- deja de hablar de ella como… - decía Sesshomaru amenazante.

- entonces deja de verla de igual manera, que no se te olvide con quien esta tu lealtad.

- no me vengas a dar clases de lealtad a mi. – dijo Sesshomaru al salir enfadado.

- imbécil… - murmuro Kouga cerrando la puerta.


	9. prioridades

**Capitulo 9 ****" prioridades" **

Había algo persiguiéndola, acechándola, esperando a atacarla para hacerla sufrir y matarla, tenía miedo, estaba sola por que Inuyasha no estaba con ella, quería huir pero sus piernas no se movían, su atacante se acercaba y ella moriría sin duda…

" si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más" pensó con tristeza.

Su atacante salió de la oscuridad y su rostro era horrible, Aome gritó lo más que pudo… quería salir de ahí…

Y de pronto se despertó, era una terrible pesadilla, estaba sudando, y el cansancio parecía no irse ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? La luz del sol ya entraba por la ventana y tenía hambre. Se levantó y sintió el dolor en el hombro, tendría que tomar una pastilla.

Se puso su bata para levantarse, tenía frió seguramente por que no había comido nada desde ayer, vio la puerta de Inuyasha entre abierta ¿estaría dormido? el día de ayer no lo vio después de que se desmayo en el consultorio.

Se acerco al cuarto y al abrir la puerta lo vio en cama, sin camisa, con un paño en la frente, estaba enfermo. Como ella. Ayame estaba con el junto con otra mujer. Al escucharla entrar voltearon a verla y Ayame se puso de pie.

- Aome¡no deberías estar de pie¡regresa a la cama! – dijo preocupada

- ¿Qué le sucede a Inuyasha ¿- preguntó ignorando el pasado comentario.

- el usar sus poderes al máximo lo enfermo ¿sabes? No se bien pero va a estar bien, dicen que es normal – dijo sonriendo – ahora que si despierta y te encuentra enferma nos mata.

- quiero cuidarlo – dijo Aome decidida.

- pero… - decía Ayame.

- soy su mujer ¿no es cierto? Podré soportarlo – dijo sentándose en la cama junto a el.

Ayame y la otra mujer se vieron entre si y después se dieron por vencidas, no había forma de convencer a Aome de lo contrario. Se retiraron de la habitación esperando que todo estuviera bien.

La habitación era cálida, podía sentir la presencia de Inuyasha en todo. Era tan extraño el tenerlo ahí tendido en la cama sin hacer nada, no le gustaba esa sensación, quería que se mejorara, pero lo más importante es que sabía que el objetivo de los ataques era ella, el no estaría involucrado…

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, ella era el objetivo de los ataques, no siempre podría estar protegida, no podría protegerse si los atacantes eran parecidos a los que mataron a la madre de Inuyasha… tendría el mismo destino…

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? – le preguntó hablando con Inuyasha mientras le acariciaba su cabello – no tenemos solución… si yo resulto herida el afectado serías tu… quizás nunca debimos estar juntos…

Aome se recostó en el borde de la cama y acarició el brazo de Inuyasha, quería sentir su contacto, su calor… tenía miedo de no poder continuar, del terrible destino que le deparaba ¿sería lo demasiado fuerte para soportarlo?

………………….

Estaba sufriendo, tenía miedo, podía oler su temor en el aire, no quería que sufriera, le dolía verla sufrir, quería tocarla, reconfortarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, el la protegería con su vida si era necesario. Pero no podía moverse, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba era fuerte, no lo dejaba moverse, ni tampoco tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, la batalla de la noche anterior lo había dejado exhausto y su mente también lo estaba, el verla en peligro y tener la sensación de haberla perdido por un tiempo le fue mas agotador.

Lágrimas… ella estaba llorando, la desesperación le hizo estremecer quería consolarla, estar con ella¿Por qué no podía moverse¿Por qué podía sentirla tan cerca¡Aome!

" si sigues así mi hermano no mejorará pronto "

¿Quién era¿sesshomaru? Que extraño, el nunca iba a verlo, a menos que fuera por ordenes de su padre. Eso debería ser.

" se ve tan indefenso"

Aome. No debería estar diciendo eso, menos a su hermano mayor. Era tan inocente.

" No lo es, la noche anterior tuvo una batalla muy difícil"

Bien, el no le conocía, no sabía que frente a Aome el podía estar indefenso, pero se alegró por ello, no necesitaba que lo supiera.

" Me dijeron que es normal pero…tiene fiebre"

Su voz denotaba preocupación, no quería que lo estuviera, el estaría bien de salud en cuanto el cansancio se pasara, quería decírselo. También quería disculparse por su pelea, por como le había hablado.

" sanará, la que tiene que descansar eres tu, eres humana"

¿Por qué usaba ese tono tan condescendiente con ella? El nunca era amable con nadie, menos con los humanos¿Por qué con ella¿Por qué era su mujer? No, eso no tenía lógica, el que fuera o no su mujer a Sesshomaru no le importaría. ¿entonces que habría detrás de ese trato amable? Quiso gritarle que se alejara de ella pero no pudo moverse.

" quiero estar con el"

" si tu estas intranquila el lo estará, levántate, tienes que permanecer en tu cama"

Inuyasha pudo percibir como alejaban a Aome de el, no lo quería, su esencia le transmitía paz, quería que ella estuviera con el ¿Por qué Sesshomaru la alejaba¿Qué quería con ella¡maldito imbécil nada más despertará lo haría pedacitos si descubría por que!

Por ahora tenía que descansar todo lo posible, para despertar con más fuerza que antes…

……………………………..

No quería estar en cama pero los tranquilizantes para el dolor la tenían cansada, sin poder moverse demasiado, pidió que la puerta de Inuyasha estuviera abierta para que pudiera verlo todo el tiempo, no hubieran accedido si ella no hubiera hecho gala de su autoridad como mujer de Inuyasha.

Quería ponerse bien lo más pronto posible, pero quizás el se repondría antes que ella, era casi seguro.

Entonces Aome sintió una caricia que le subía por el brazo derecho hasta llegar a su mejilla, era Inuyasha, sin duda, sonrió al sentirlo cerca¿estaría bien ya? Abrió los ojos y vio su gentil mirada en ella, le sonrió cuando la vio despierta y ella sintió un escozor en los ojos, cuanta falta le había hecho…

- no llores – le suplico Inuyasha secando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. - ¿te duele algo?

- no solo estaba asustada – respondió Aome secando sus propias lágrimas. – no es nada.

- llegue a tiempo cariño, siempre llegaré a tiempo – le dijo Inuyasha sonriendo besando suavemente sus labios.

- Inuyasha…- dijo Aome entre sollozos – odio que mates…

- es mi trabajo Aome – le respondió el serio sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla, su suave y tierno cuello…

- eres tan hermosa – le susurro mientras le besaba el cuello y la clavícula. Aome suspiro, Dios acababa de despertar y el ya quería…

- Inuyasha… estas convaleciente – le dijo entre suspiros.

- siempre tendré tiempo para esto… - le dijo mientras le pasaba una mano por los hombros…

Tenía tanto que explicarle, tanto que decirle, pero por ahora, saborearla de esta manera era lo mejor, quizás ella como humana no podría tener el acto completo, estaba débil, el en cambio estaría listo para pasar una noche entera con ella.

Quitó la sábana y paso su mano por los suaves senos de Aome arrancándole suspiros que eran como música para el. No había sonido más fascinante que sus suspiros… bajo la mano hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior, la vio con ojos de deseo, sabía que ella también lo deseaba pero tenía temor, por el…

- no lo hagas – le dijo entre suspiros. Inuyasha sonrió e introdujo su mano. Instantáneamente Aome arqueo su espalda pidiendo por más.

Pudo verla, sonrojada, extasiada, agarrando su antebrazo para controlar los gemidos que se avecinaban, nunca se cansaría de ella, de su sabor, de sus sonidos, de toda ella. La vio terminar con un pequeño grito y el sonrió satisfecho, estaba excitado si, pero quería una noche bien disfrutada, le haría olvidar todo dejando solo el pensamiento de el.

Inuyasha paso su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Aome para que le sirviera de almohada, así podía absorber su aroma a fresas frescas, recargó su cabeza en la frente de Aome y pudo percibir su temor, su inseguridad.

- vamos a resolverlo – le dijo en un tono suave. Aome lo vio sorprendida ¿Cómo sabía que estaba preocupado? – ya lo verás, lo importante es que estamos juntos.

- pero esa noche tu…

- cuando un demonio usa todo su poder entra en un estado que apenas le permite llegar a su ambiente natural, en este caso a tu lado… no pude pensar bien, apenas y recuerdo como llegué, mis recuerdos empiezan después de que di un baño y estaba descansando.

- quiero entenderte – le dijo Aome acariciando su brazo – de verdad.

- lo se, pero es tanto lo que no sabes, lo que te falta por conocer, solo quiero que te quede claro que para mi, lo primero eres tu.

- si en una batalla, estaría en peligro tu familia y yo…

- te salvaría a ti – dijo sin pensar. Aome lo vio aún mas sorprendida – es como un instinto, iría por primero por ti, sin dudarlo, lucharía por ti hasta que mi cuerpo no pudiera más.

- Inuyasha… - dijo ella conmovida por sus palabras. Era tan extraño tener a alguien que llegaría hasta esos extremos por otra persona, ella era afortunada por tenerlo como compañero.

- tengo que hablar con mi padre, te dejo descansar un rato – le dijo levantándose. Aome le pidió un beso y el se lo concedió. ¿Qué podría negarle?

Después de ponerse una camisa Inuyasha bajó a ver su padre el cual estaba en junta con otros demonios importantes, al verlo pasar todos se levantaron, y el se sentó en una silla cerca de su padre. Los vio analíticamente y guardaron silencio.

- Hijo, me alegra verte mejor – le dijo su padre. – supongo que Aome ya esta bien.

- así es, lo importante aquí es que sepamos por que un simple trabajo resulto en una batalla así. – dijo serio.

- fue una trampa del clan enemigo – dijo Kouga – los demonios que mataste eran guerreros, su orden era matarte por supuesto, pensamos que el objetivo es ir debilitando al clan.

- se parece a la situación que mató a mi madre – dijo Inuyasha

- así es, el problema es que si la situación sigue así podría pasar algo similar – dijo su padre.

- ¡antes muero a que toquen a Aome! – dijo Inuyasha rotundamente. Su padre lo vio y una mirada atormentada surgió, el se había sentido así por Izayoi, lo comprendía.

- no será necesario – carraspeó – detendremos esto antes de que suceda algo así.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Sesshomaru

- tenemos la teoría que hay un espía dentro del clan, de otra manera no podrían saber tu misión – explico su padre.

- eso es grave – dijo Inuyasha.

- mientras tanto solo confiaremos en los presentes, nada de subordinados, trazaremos un plan para tirar los planes del clan – dijo su padre. - ¿entendido?

- entendido – dijeron todos.

La mayoría salió del cuarto y solo quedaron los tres Taisho, los tres altivos, orgullosos pero sinceramente preocupados por la situación del clan.

- Inuyasha no quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez – dijo su padre viéndolo rotundamente. Inuyasha lo vio ceñudo.

- no podré evitar proteger a Aome – dijo Inuyasha serio, mortalmente sincero. Su padre lo vio como si lo conociera por primera vez ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto su hijo?

- no servirá de nada si mueres – dijo su padre intentando evitar una tragedia.

- no será en vano si ella vive – respondió Inuyasha firme – pareciera como si no supieras lo que es estar marcado.

- lo se – dijo su padre serio.

- entonces comprenderás si mi prioridad es la vida de Aome – dijo rotundamente.

- estoy de acuerdo – terció Sesshomaru y su padre lo vio sorprendido mientras que Inuyasha le vio desconfiado. – el que una hembra del clan salga lastimada será una terrible herida en el orgullo Taisho, no lo permitiré.

- ¿darías lo mismo por Ayame o por alguien más? – preguntó Inuyasha

- por supuesto – dijo Sesshomaru desafiándolo con la mirada – Aome sin embargo es la mujer de un miembro de los Taisho, su jerarquía es mayor.

- eso quiere decir que la pones por encima de todas – dijo Inuyasha furioso.

- así es – dijo su hermano mayor.

- alto – dijo su padre – ese es labor de Inuyasha, tu no tienes por que albergar ese tipo de responsabilidades.

- eso simplemente el orgullo Taisho, si mi hermano falla en su deber…

- ¡no fallaré maldito idiota! – gritó Inuyasha a su hermano, entonces descubrió su muñeca para que viera su marca – esto dice que ella es mía… no te le acerques.


	10. la demonio adolescente

**Capitulo 10 ****" la demonio adolescente" **

Era temprano aún pero la mansión Taisho ya estaba totalmente despierta y lista para las actividades del día, dentro de poco llegaría Inuyasha con Aome para dejarla ahí mientras el se iba al trabajo, Ayame y su instructor también estarían en el salón para comenzar con sus clases, su padre ya estaba revisando todo lo de la mansión para poder comenzar con sus actividades del día, y el estaba esperando simplemente sin hacer nada por que una demonio adolescente llegaría esa mañana,

Era hija de un amigo cercano a su padre, que al enterarse de la posible guerra mandó a su hija al lugar más seguro, la mansión principal. Tenía tantos sistemas de seguridad humanos como no humanos que era casi imposible entrar ahí sin ser visto o notado. Eso estaba bien por el, pero ¿Por qué tenía que recibirla el? Para esos momentos el ya podría estar en la oficina, trabajando como debería, el encargado de que las empresas siguieran funcionando como hasta ahora era el, y lo retenían para que esperara a una niña…

- amo Sesshomaru el coche llegó – le avisó su fiel sirviente Jalen.

Agradecía el tenerlo cerca, llevaba años con el, además tener un sirviente era símbolo de admiración en el clan, cuando un miembro de jerarquía inferior se ofrece al servicio de una superior significa admiración profunda. El tenía a Jalen, su padre como jefe tenía a Totosai y a Myoga, incluso Kouga tenía a Hinta. Inuyasha aún no tenía a nadie pero los últimos días con el nuevo acomodo Hakaku se le había pegado mucho, era su compañero en las rondas y su asistente en la oficina, sospechaba que el chico admiraba a Inuyasha desde que supo lo de su batalla y como salió victorioso, el pudo ver ese brillo en sus ojos al enterarse. Inuyasha ya no tardaría mucho en tener un sirviente.

- señor, la señorita Rin – le anunció su sirviente. Levantó la vista y vio a una chica de estatura media, complexión delgada para ser demonio, cabello largo y rizado en las puntas, incluso su atuendo denotaba lo infantil que era a sus 17 años en tiempo de demonios como ellos. Pero lo más impresionante es que a pesar de que no era nada del otro mundo la atracción que tenía sobre el era tan fuerte que apenas y podía controlar sus impulsos de abrazarla y besarla. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Decidió ignorar sus instintos por el momento y se acerco a la chica. Vio que cargaba una bolsa rosa y un peluche en la otra mano. ¿tenía de verdad 17 años en tiempo demonio? Eso era mas o menos 170 años en tiempo humano por que el tiempo de los demonios era diez veces más lento, el tenía 26 años, es decir 260 y a la edad de 170 ya se preocupaba por las finanzas de la empresa, las estrategias de guerra, la historia de su clan… y esta chiquilla parecía no tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- hola! – dijo animadamente la chica – me llamo Rin.

La entusiasta joven extendió la mano para que Sesshomaru la tomará, este la vio y después de musitar su nombre le tomó la mano para saludar.

Fue entonces cuando la cosa mas extraordinaria sucedió, sintió una corriente pasar por toda su mano hasta llegar a su muñeca e instalarse ahí. Ambos se soltaron como si hubieran tocado fuego y al levantar la muñeca pudieron ver sus marcas.

Habían sido marcados.

Sesshomaru volteo a ver el rostro confundido de la chica y su marca, era sin duda la prueba de que era real. ¿Cómo podía suceder algo así en tiempos como los que estaban viviendo¿Por qué a el? Ya era suficiente con su hermano y su hembra que lo desconcertaba todo el tiempo como para haber sido emparejado con una adolescente.

- ¡amo Sesshomaru! – expresó su sirviente con admiración.

- no digas nada Jaken – le advirtió Sesshomaru furioso – llama a la oficina y diles que surgió un inconveniente, que no iré hasta mas tarde.

- si señor!

Jaken se fue después de hacer una reverencia a la nueva mujer de su señor y salió de inmediato de la habitación.

Rin vio su marca y se sonrojo, de la impresión había soltado su muñeco, su bolsa, todo. Lo vio de pie analizando las cosas, era tan guapo, tan masculino con su traje de marca, su cabello largo y bien cuidado, su mirada fiera, su perfil peligroso. Desde niña le había gustado, aunque seguramente el no la recordaba, pero ella si.

Su padre iba seguido a la mansión principal para aconsejar al jefe del clan para algunas tácticas, ella se quedaba y jugaba con Inuyasha el cual era un poco mayor que ella y Sesshomaru siempre se quedaba viendo desde lejos para cuidar de ellos.

Desde ese entonces le llamaba la atención, y ahora era marcada por el. ¡que suerte!

Bien, tenía que ver las cosas objetivamente, si ella había sido marcada es por que estaba lista, una niña no podía ser marcada, entonces no había problema. Tendría que quedarse por tiempo indefinido en la mansión Taisho para que el pudiera cuidarla. Y ya después podrían ver que se haría.

- sígueme – le ordeno el al tiempo que tomaba sus maletas del suelo y comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Rin se apresuró a seguirlo hasta que llegaron a una habitación, el la abrió y se encontró con una habitación seria, pulcra, finamente decorada. Era de el, lo sabía. Después, el sin ponerle atención abrió la habitación contigua, la cual estaba adornada de la misma forma que la original.

- este será tu cuarto, originalmente se te asignaría una habitación cerca de la de la mujer de Inuyasha, pero dadas las circunstancias haré que Jalen te prepare esta, como tu estadía será indefinida podrás decorarla como más te guste – le iba diciendo mientras abría las cortinas y revisaba los armarios.

- que cómodo! – dijo ella al momento de tirarse a la cama. – señor Sesshomaru… ¿había sido marcado antes?

- no- contestó el sin voltear a verla.

- ¡vaya que emoción! – exclamó ella alzando las manos.

- no es nada especial – dijo el frió y duro. Esperaba haberla molestado lo suficiente como para que se quedará en silencio. Su voz le producía sensaciones inesperadas, tan fuertes que tenía que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir corriendo tras ella.

- no tienes por que tener miedo – espetó ella mientras abrazaba a su muñeco – es algo normal entre los demonios.

Sesshomaru la vio sorprendido, la chiquilla no estaba ofendida, ni asustada, al contrario le había tachado de tener miedo. ¿Qué clase de poderes tenía¿mentales?

- eso ya lo se – dijo el tratando de escucharse sereno. – tu eres la que debes tener claras las cosas, se acerca una guerra entre este clan y el otro, no era el momento ideal para ser marcado, ya que sucedió es primordial el que te quedes segura, todo mundo sabrá que eres mi mujer, debemos tener cuidado con eso.

- lo entiendo – dijo ella sonriendo – la guerra será similar a la de hace unos años no?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- mi padre me lo dijo, aunque no se bien los detalles… - respondió ella mientras se ponía de pie y admiraba el cuarto.

- será mejor que le hables a tu familia – le dijo el avanzando hacía la puerta. – yo le diré a mi padre.

- señor Sesshomaru? – le llamó ella. Sesshomaru se volteo y vio como ella se acercaba. Dios era perfecta para el, su cuerpo era frágil, su expresión era pura, sus movimientos perfectos…

Rin se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que se sonrojaba. Esto fue algo que Sesshomaru no pudo aguantar más, la jalo del brazo atrayéndola hacía el, la tomó de la cintura y la beso en los labios.

Podía sentir la sorpresa de la chica, de su mujer ahora. Su saber era dulce y tierno, como nada que hubiera probado nunca. Se separó de ella y la vio sonrojada, con los ojos soñadores y su sonrisa infantil.

- quédate aquí. – le ordeno y después salió de la habitación.

Bajando las escaleras vio a su sirviente. Le llamó y este acudió enseguida.

- prepara la habitación contigua a la mía, haz que se sienta cómoda.

- si señor!

El sirviente enseguida fue a cumplir las ordenes de su amo. Sesshomaru se dirigió al estudio de su padre, tenía que avisarle del acontecimiento, sin duda cambiaría los planes que tenían para el.

Al abrir la puerta todos los presentes se voltearon y enfocaron la vista en el heredero del clan. Su padre le vio mientras leía algunos reportes y los demás esperaron en silencio.

- retírense – les ordenó su padre.

- no será necesario – dijo Sesshomaru quitándose el saco. – tarde o temprano se enterarán de lo que voy a mostrarte.

Su padre lo vio con atención mientras su hijo se desabrochaba el puño de la camisa y lo doblaba hasta dejar al descubierto su muñeca derecha. Volteo el brazo y ahí estaba la marca. Todos se quedaron en silencio. El gran príncipe había sido marcado.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó su padre tomando la muñeca y viéndola con detenimiento

- esta mañana – dijo Sesshomaru – Rin, la hija de tu amigo.

- ¿Rin? – preguntó sorprendido - ¡es tan joven!...

- ¿Quién es joven? – preguntó Inuyasha al entrar en la sala. Hakaku iba tras de el.

- Rin ¿la recuerdas? – preguntó su padre sonriendo. Pero Inuyasha lo que vio fue la marca de Sesshomaru. Abrió los ojos cuanto pudo y le volteo a ver, su hermano parecía desafiante, orgulloso.

- ¿la dulce e inocente Rin es tu pareja? – preguntó sorprendido.

- será mejor que tomemos medidas – dijo su padre de inmediato.

- Sesshomaru quiero que le expliques con detalles a Rin lo que ha estado sucediendo, no quiero nada de errores, de preferencia que Aome o Ayame le expliquen un poco más de su situación, es muy joven.

- si señor – respondieron todos.

Todos salieron de la oficina e Inuyasha vio a su hermano salir, era una ironía que hubiera sido marcado en esos tiempos. El destino actuaba de formas misteriosas y sabías.

Al entrar en la sala pudo ver a la compañera de su hermano, se veía realmente joven, aún la recordaba de niña, la verdad es que no había cambiado demasiado, seguía siendo inocente y bonita. Al darse cuenta que estaba ahí, Rin sin pensarlo corrió y abrazo a Inuyasha colgándose del cuello.

- Inuyasha nii-chan! – dijo sonriente - ¡Cuánto has crecido!

- lo mismo digo! – dijo el sonriente – ya me enteré…

- si ya estas enterado entonces suéltala – dijo la voz cortante de Sesshomaru al entrar al cuarto. Rin se soltó de Inuyasha sin saber por que estaba molesto.

- señor Sesshomaru – dijo ella.

El demonio la tomó de la mano y la saco de la habitación a toda prisa. La metió en el primer cuarto que encontró que resultó ser el baño. La recargó en la pared y la tomó de la muñeca donde tenía la marca.

- no debes abrazar a ningún hombre que no sea yo – le dijo. Rin asintió sin decir nada, la abrumadora presencia de Sesshomaru la ponía nerviosa. Esto lo percibió Sesshomaru – no estés nerviosa…. – le dijo mientras acariciaba la marca, su marca. Le producía cierto placer… indescriptible, - sería incapaz de lastimarte.

Y entonces la besó a conciencia. Rin se abrazo de el con el brazo libre y enrollo instintivamente las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sesshomaru el cual gruñó con el contacto y se separo.

- no me tientes ahora – le dijo mientras trataba de recuperar su perfil frió. – tengo que irme.

- ¡no se vaya señor Sesshomaru! – gritó ella abrazándose a el – quiero quedarme con usted.

Sesshomaru suspiro, su aroma era tan especial, tan dulce… el también quería quedarse con ella pero le era imposible… tenía que juntar la fuerza para separarse de ella y salir del baño… voluntad… voluntad…

- quédese conmigo – suplico ella

Rin podía sentir la inseguridad de Sesshomaru, ciertamente estaba considerando su propuesta. Y aprovechándose de esto se acerco y lo besó. No sabía si lo había hecho bien pero la respuesta de el había sido favorable.

La tomó de la cintura y la recargo sobre su pecho mientras la besaba, Rin apenas y tocaba el piso del baño. Las sensaciones que le hacía sentir Sesshomaru eran muy fuertes, tanto que no podía controlarlas ¿sería normal?

Gimió al sentir las manos de Sesshomaru en sus muslos, le mordió el lóbulo derecho de la oreja y este gruño complacido.

- quítate esto – le ordeno al señalar su ropa. Rin comenzó a quitarse su suéter cuando Sesshomaru la recargó en su pecho cubriéndola con su camisa ya semi desabrochada.

La puerta se abrió y la muy sorprendida Aome los descubrió. Rin se sonrojo, Sesshomaru sonrió mientras bajaba a Rin y después se abrochaba la camisa.

- lo siento! – dijo Aome y después cerró la puerta apurada.

Sesshomaru volteo a ver a la apenada Rin y le besó la frente.

- terminaremos esto cuando llegue.

Y después salió del baño antes de que la tentación le ganará de nuevo.

……………………

Se dirigió al cuarto más cercano que casualmente era el cuarto de juegos y cerró la puerta. ¿Quién era la mujer con la que estaba Sesshomaru? Parecía una niña… que pena el haber entrado así….

- ¿señora Aome? – preguntó Hakaku al entrar en el cuarto – el señor Inuyasha me pide que la llamé.

- voy¿ya se van cierto?

- si, la junta de hoy demoró más, pero estoy seguro que el señor Inuyasha podrá recuperar el tiempo perdido!

- ¿tu le admiras cierto?

- es el miembro de la familia Taisho más joven, y aún así su destreza y habilidades son maravillosas!...

- vaya…

- pienso ofrecerme como su sirviente…


	11. tal para cual

Capitulo 11

**hola a todos, perdon por la demora pero mi pc se descompuso y ahora no tengo (lloremos todas juntas ) ´pero bueno aki esta el capitulo 11 espero les agrade!! **

**Capitulo 11 ****tal para cual. **

La noticia la escuchó de Hakaku el cual se la contó con lujo de detalles y después Aome se lo confirmó. Su hermano había sido marcado por una chiquilla de nombre Rin. Eso tenía que verlo.

Por esa razón llegó el sábado por la mañana a la mansión con dos objetivos, uno estar al tanto de los planes de su padre y dos ver a la nueva mujer de su hermano. Aome iba casi dormida, no le había dejado tiempo para descansar la noche anterior y ahora estaba que se caía de sueño. Bien no era su culpa que le fuera tan irresistible.

Totosai los recibió sonriendo como siempre y los hizo pasar.

- señora Aome se ve usted muy cansada – le dijo el anciano. Aome sonrió exhausta e Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros.

- la llevaré a la habitación, infórmale a mi padre que llegué. – le ordeno Inuyasha y el anciano salió de inmediato.

Inuyasha cargó a Aome en sus brazos y mientras subía las escaleras sintió el aroma de su nueva cuñada. Estaba cerca. Y así como había previsto la vio caminando, o mejor dicho saltando por los pasillos de la mansión. Aunque era temprano la demonio estaba fresca como la mañana, iba vestida con su pijama aún que consistía en una blusa ligera y un short amplio algo pequeño. Todo rosa.

Al verlo le sonrió ampliamente y mostró su blanca sonrisa. Inuyasha supo que era una persona alegre, tan diferente a Sesshomaru, que era frío y desinteresado. Ya vería si era igual con su mujer.

- tu debes ser Inuyasha – le dijo sonriendo. Poso la vista en Aome.

- así es, tu eres Rin – afirmó y vio la marca de su hermano en su antebrazo.

- ¿esa es Aome? – preguntó como si de una niña se tratara.

- si – contestó Inuyasha sonriendo – esta cansada.

- ahhh – dijo Rin con ojos sorprendidos. - ¿Cuándo despierte la puedo ir a visitar?

- si por supuesto.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Sesshomaru que venía caminando por el pasillo. – te busqué por todas partes ¿no te parece muy temprano para ir saltando por ahí?

- ¡sesshomaru! – dijo Rin sonriendo. Le encantaba verlo, eso era obvio.

- te hice una pregunta – dijo Sesshomaru al llegar junto a ella.

- quería explorar un poco – dijo Rin sonriendo sin intimidarse un poco.

- ¿y que yo soy adivino? – preguntó Sesshomaru serio. Inuyasha vio la escena algo divertido. La chiquilla parecía su hija y no su mujer aunque por la situación en la que Aome los había visto claramente tenía lo necesario para ser su mujer.

- no…- dijo Rin aún sonriendo. Aprovechando el silencio de Sesshomaru se lanzó sobre su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios. Sesshomaru al principio quiso rechazarla pero no pudo, simplemente la recibió y después la bajo al suelo.

- tienes que vestirte, no puedes andar por ahí en pijama – le dijo severamente. Rin se sonrojo.

- pero si ayer me dijiste que… - decía ella sonrojada.

- Rin – la reprendió Sesshomaru viendo de reojo a su hermano que sonreía ampliamente. – vamos, te llevo a tu habitación.

Inuyasha se dio la media vuelta con Aome en brazos, bien tenía claro que las mujeres mandaban en las relaciones de los demonios, si bien a el le costaba trabajo no darle todo a Aome a su hermano le era imposible negarse. Esa mujer, Rin, era algo serio, tenía rostro de niña, cuerpo de una mujer delgada pero atractiva y el cerebro lo suficiente grande para entender que no necesitaba mucho para obtener lo que quisiera de su hermano.

¡maldita suerte la suya! Rin era una mujer muy activa, cuando el había despertado sabía bien que ella ya no estaba en cama, que quizás estaba en los jardines, o cortando flores… tenía que hacerla su mujer por completo, la noche anterior no había querido, simplemente se había recostado en su cama y se quedo dormido tan pronto que ni lo pensó.

Estaba seguro que si la hacía su mujer podría tener más control sobre ella, no podía estar a su merced como esta mañana. La vio danzando en su habitación escogiendo que ponerse, era alegre, si , sin duda.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás, de la cintura. Ella se sorprendió más no se asustó.

- ¿Cuándo te vas a quitar esta pijama? – le preguntó al oído. Rin se estremeció.

- estoy en eso – contestó sonriendo.

- quiero verte – exigió Sesshomaru y Rin se sonrojo.

- entonces yo también quiero verte! – exigió ella mirando a Sesshomaru a los ojos. El se desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó, todo sin dejar de ver a Rin a los ojos.

Entonces el se acerco a ella sin tardanza, la besó a profundidad dejando que su lengua explorase la dulce boca de Rin la cual cooperaba bastante bien. Le rodeo con los brazos del cuello y el exasperado rasgo la pijama hasta dejarla en el suelo, ella más que asustada por su muestra de impaciencia sonrió divertida como una chiquilla que estuviese haciendo travesuras.

La abrazo contra su pecho y la besó con fuerza, con pasión contenida, ella estaba ya desnuda frente a el, su cuerpo pequeño y aparentemente frágil se adaptaba a la perfección con el suyo, Rin lo besó con urgencia como si hubiera estado sufriendo lo mismo que el a pesar de su inexperiencia. Le rodeo nuevamente los brazos en su cuello… ahora estaba seguro que ni siquiera llegarían a la cama.

Buscó el apoyo mas próximo que resultó ser para su suerte la pared, ahí se recargo y liberándose de su ropa interior se adentró en el interior de ella de un rudo empujón. Rin al recibirlo dio un grito de dolor, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de su error y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad la abrazó contra su pecho y le acarició el cabello.

" el dolor pasará" le susurro esperando que de verdad fuera cierto. Sin previo aviso recibió una mordida de su supuesta inocente mujer. Sintió el dolor atravesar su cuello y parte de su brazo, estaba seguro que le salía sangre. Pero no le importo, simplemente siguió con el ritmo que había establecido, no podía parar y el dolor que había recibido era justo.

El clímax llegó tan poderoso y tan rápido como había empezado todo. Nada complicado, sumamente satisfactorio. Escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Rin y la cargo en brazos. Si, era de día y tenía otros pendientes pero en esos momentos no recordaba ninguno. Lo único que veía era a Rin en sus brazos.

La recostó en la cama y ahí ella aún sorprendida por lo caballeroso que podía ser lo vio y sonrió.

- ven a la cama – le pidió pero el negó con la cabeza. Simplemente se arrodillo quedando frente a ella y le tomó su pie, le besó los dedos y la planta del pie haciéndole cosquillas ¡ le encantaba como se reía!

Subió su sendero de besos por la pantorrilla, la rodilla, el muslo y para ese momento Rin ya suspiraba, entonces llegó entre sus piernas y la beso profundamente, la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, suspirar, e incluso la escuchó pedir por más y el gustoso siguió aunque significara posponer su propio placer.

Aún no terminaba de descansar de su último clímax cuando Sesshomaru volvió a unirse a ella, de una forma más dulce, mas paciente, entrelazo las manos con las de ella que estaban en la almohada y la veía a los ojos, con cada embestida un gemido de ambos llenaba la habitación pero eso no era lo importante, para ellos la conexión que se formo en ese instante fue tan fuerte que era casi palpable.

Llegando su propia cima Sesshomaru se desplomo a un lado de la cama para no aplastar a Rin.

Aún podía sentir esa conexión, ese algo que los unío más allá de cualquier relación posible de entender, comprendió que a pesar de ir contra la lógica moriría por ella y sin ella. Era tan importante como el aire al respirar. Era un sentimiento que se hacía más grande, que lo asfixiaba.

¿Desde cuando necesitaba a alguien para vivir? Nunca lo había hecho, eso era demasiado arriesgado, y helo ahí, tumbado junto a esa pequeña fiera que era aún un misterio para el, y aún así tan importante. No sabía el nombre de sus padres, que aficiones tenía, que poderes manejaba, nada de su pasado, pero sabía que era persistente, valiente, ingenua y traviesa hasta la médula ¿era lo suficiente para quererla tanto?

Podía sentir las enredadas sensaciones de Sesshomaru, estaba hecho un lío, confundido, rabioso, y con miedo. Por fuera se veía como siempre, sereno, tranquilo, sin pistas del enredo que era su interior, sin dar a notar que estaba asustada simplemente viendo hacía el techo o con los ojos cerrados, como cualquier amante después de una gran sesión de sexo. Y no es que hubiera tenido una antes pero había visto películas y era así. Algunos protagonistas se abrazaban y susurraban cosas lindas, otros se daban un beso y después dormían. Ella quería ser como los primeros, pero el parecía no querer ni tocarla. Tenía miedo de lo extraño y fuerte había sido la sensación de estar unidos en el acto.

- ¿sucede algo? – le preguntó esperanzada a que le dijera algo de lo que realmente pensaba.

- nada, estoy cansado – respondió con su monótona voz. Ni si quiera una mirada.

- si me dices que te pasa yo… - dijo insegura de cómo acercarse.

- ya te dije mujer, solo estoy cansado – respondió hosco Sesshomaru.

Rin se sintió mal ¿Qué clase de pareja serían si el no le decía nada? De pronto se sintió con fuerzas de ponerse de pie y retirarse. Se sentó en la cama y espero a que los músculos de las piernas le funcionaran bien de nuevo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sesshomaru

- a bañarme – dijo Rin sin decir nada más y después salió de la habitación rumbo al baño.

¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Se paró como si alguien la hubiera correteado, había olido el aroma del enfado en sus últimas palabras. Se sentó a pesar de que estaba un poco cansado, se puso su bata y se dirigió al baño, entonces escuchó a Rin cantar.

Pensó en abrir la puerta y pasar con ella pero lo pensó dos veces, por alguna razón ella estaba enfadada con el y pasar así al baño, con ella sería un error que agrandaría las cosas. Mejor quedarse fuera, darse un baño el mismo y hablar después con más calma.

Dicho y hecho, después de que se dio el baño estaba ya más calmado, podía decir que Rin no estaba en la habitación, ¿Dónde estaba?

Salió de su habitación dispuesto a comenzar sus actividades, tenía hambre pero podría comer mientras revisaba algunas cosas del trabajo. Vio a Jaken en el pasillo y lo llamó, por supuesto el demonio acudió enseguida.

- ¿amo?

- busca a Rin, y avísame en cuanto la veas – le dijo y después se retiró.

Eran las dos de la tarde y se sentía aún algo agotada, nunca imagino que Inuyasha ocupara tanto de su vida y de su energía. Entró en la salita más pequeña de la mansión y se sentó en el sofá dispuesta a leer el libro que tenía en manos cuando vio una figura media dormida en el sofá de enfrente.

Era la mujer de Sesshomaru. Se acerco y la contempló de cerca, era de cuerpo ligero, con un aire infantil que la hacía algo atractiva. De pronto comenzó a abrir los ojos y al verla le lanzó una mirada llena de curiosidad para después sonreír.

- tu eres Aome! – dijo sonriendo – yo soy Rin!

- ya lo se – dijo Aome sonriendo. No podía evitar sentirse un poco más vieja frente a tanta juventud enfrente de ella. - ¿estas cansada?

- un poco – dijo frotándose los ojos – Sesshomaru no me dejo dormir.

- me imagino – dijo Aome sonrojándose. – después de todo los hermanos no son tan diferentes.

- Inu tampoco te dice lo que le sucede? – pregunto Rin

- al contrario – dijo Aome sentándose junto a ella – se frustra tan rápido que es notorio, cuando se enfada frunce el ceño de manera que me doy cuenta… es imposible que me oculte lo que le pasa.

- llevas tan poco de conocerlo ¿Cómo lo conoces así?

- tengo práctica con mi hermano, se parece en algunas cosas.

- Sesshomaru es más diferente, el nunca me dice lo que piensa o lo que le pasa, aunque se lo que esta sintiendo.

- dale tiempo, es un tremendo shock enterarse que estas unido de por vida a alguien que no elegiste.

- pero yo debería estar mas frustrada, soy más joven – dijo Rin seria. Aome le dio la razón, ella era joven y aún así se tomaba las cosas con filosofía.

- bueno, el lleva mas tiempo solo – dijo Aome sonriendo.

Rin pensó en las palabras de Aome, eran ciertas, Sesshomaru llevaba más tiempo solo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, siempre tenía gente alrededor, sus padres, sus amigos… ahora no había nadie de ellos, pero estaba Sesshomaru que se supone las tradiciones el era la persona más adecuada para protegerla y entenderla, eran almas gemelas, si se podía describir así.

Todo el día había estado pensando, y ni siquiera atendió la llamada de Sesshomaru, no quería interrupciones para pensar. Entonces lo vio llegar, ella estaba en las escaleras desde donde se podía ver todo bien. Estaba serio, y seguramente enfadado y confundido por su actitud. Al verla enseguida subió y ella perezosamente se puso de pie y el la jalo del brazo, sin lastimarla.

Entraron en las habitaciones y el se quitó el saco y la corbata. La vio una vez y después se sirvió coñac.

- ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? – preguntó molesto. Conteniéndose.

- no tuve tiempo.

- ah… estas muy ocupada como para contestar mis llamadas – dijo más molesto.

- si – dijo ella seria – estaba pensando.

Sesshomaru esperó a que le explicará pero esta se quedo callada.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a saber lo que piensas si no me lo dices?!

Rin levantó una ceja como si fuera obvio y Sesshomaru la vio sorprendido.

- no me dices lo que te pasa por que yo no te lo digo – afirmó . Rin sonrió y asintió. Sesshomaru se paso una mano por el cabello, caramba no había conocido a una mujer capaz de tenerlo al borde del abismo todo el día pensando que demonios tenía. Por algo era su mujer. – estaba confundido.

- lo se, solo quiero que confíes en mi – dijo Rin sonriendo, abrazándolo.

- me vas a matar en la mitad del tiempo que tengo pensado vivir – dijo Sesshomaru.

- o te alargo la vida – dijo ella besándolo. - ¿no?

La guerra que había planeado evitar estaba tocando su puerta, casi tirándola encima, no había ya marcha atrás, las cosas estaban mal, el clan enemigo había comenzando atacar puntos estratégicos, puntos donde ellos eran vulnerables, ahora solo tendrían que atacar.

Ya tenía un plan pensado para mantener a salvo a esas dos mujeres que nada tenían que ver pero que eran el blanco perfecto de sus enemigos.

Mandó llamar a sus dos hijos primero. Cada uno se presentó con su sirviente, estaba al tanto que Hakaku se había ofrecido para estar al mando de Inuyasha, sin duda se había ganado la admiración al pelear con los demonios y salir vivo. Sesshomaru mantení8a su perfil serio y frío pero ahora había algo que antes no, algo que le complementaba, su hijo estaba cambiando a velocidad alarmante y eso también era un problema, necesitaba la fiereza de ambos, su fuerza…

- la guerra ha dado comienzo – anunció. Pudo ver el reflejo del miedo en el rostro de sus hijos, los conocía demasiado para saber que lo intentaron ocultar pero sabía perfectamente que en ambos solo estaba la idea de proteger a sus mujeres. – he ideado un plan para mantener a salvo a Rin y a Aome de esta guerra.

- ¿los demás ya se están preparando? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- así es, usaremos todo lo que tenemos, como en los viejos tiempos, los rangos de guerra serán activos cuanto antes, necesito a Sesshomaru al cargo de las tropas, por lo menos durante el inicio, les explicaré el plan a trazar , solo tienen que comprender una cosa… deben confiar en ustedes, son hermanos,.

- ¿de que hablas? – preguntó Sesshomaru

- de que dependerán uno del otro si quieren mantener a sus bellas mujeres con vida.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12 **

El plan de su padre era lógico, lleno de sentido y de la forma más segura para todos, aún así el estar lejos de Amor pos algunas horas era desesperante, no saber si estaba bien, si le sucedía algo…no, no podía pensar en eso, tenía que confiar en su subordinado, Hakaku la cuidaría bien, prometió cuidarla con su vida si era necesario.

En esos momentos su hermano debería estar sintiendo la misma inquietud que el, estaba seguro, pero con esa extraña careta que lo escondía todo… ahora mismo tenían que correr en la dirección opuesta, esparcir su aroma fuera del alcance de Aome y de Rin. Cuando hubieran terminado irían a su encuentro en avión, la forma más fácil de perder un rastro.

Se turnarían, Inuyasha se quedaría con las dos por un periodo de horas, Hakaku estaría con el, cuando Sesshomaru sintiera ganas de descansar desaparecería e Inuyasha tomaría su lugar, en medio de la batalla no se notaría que fueran hacía la casa donde estaban Aome y Rin, llegarían en media hora corriendo.

Quería estar cada minuto junto a ella, asegurarse que ningún demonio la tocaría, y le hiciera daño… recordaba claramente esa mañana, había hecho el amor con Aome con tanta ternura y pasión que dolía, incluso la había hecho llorar por que ella dijo que parecía despedida, y eso lo sintió el también, una triste despedida. Casi le rompió el corazón el separarse de ella sin voltear a verla, por que si lo hacía no habría fuerza en la tierra que lo separe de ella.

Vio el punto final de su recorrido, era un alivio, de ahí un taxi que lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, y de ahí una hora hasta verse con Aome. Una interminable hora.

La "cabaña" era más grande que cualquier casa de campo que hubiera visto antes, no tanto como la mansión principal, ni siquiera la mitad, pero si lo suficiente como para impresionar, debió haber imaginado eso cuando dijeron que era una propiedad Taisho. Ahora se sabía de memoria los sistemas de seguridad de la casa, contaba con los sistemas mas avanzados, tanto para humanos como para demonios, ni un animal pasaría en vano, todo sería eliminado por los láser, todo sería visto en las pantallas,… sin contar las trampas… Seguramente no estarían más seguras en otro lugar.

Rin permanecía junto a la ventana con su peluche abrazado, se sentía igual a ella, desolada, sola preocupada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Una guerra nada mas y nada menos. Los humanos estarían viviendo sus vidas normales sin saber que estaban en medio de una guerra de demonios. Ella lo sabía y no podría estar mas atemorizada, por ella, por Inuyasha y por su familia. Según el jefe del clan nada le pasaría a su familia, ella estaba en peligro, no ellos.

- todo estará bien – dijo Rin sonriendo. – el señor Sesshomaru esta dispuesto a hacer lo imposible para mantenernos a salvo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿tanto te dice?

- no, yo lo se, es una especie de don, que con el es muy útil, no me dice mucho pero su mirada y sus movimientos lo dicen todo… estaba tan preocupado cuando nos fuimos, le costo mucho el no retenerme, al igual que Inuyasha, pude sentir su indecisión cuando se fue…

- Inuyasha….

- todo va a salir bien…

Rin iba a agregar otra cosa pero se calló, Aome la vio preguntándose que era eso que Rin callaba, no le tomo importancia, Rin tampoco, en segundos volvió a ser la misma mujer sonriente que era desde antes. Ni más ni menos.

- señora ¿no desea algo de comer? – preguntó Hakaku con una bandeja de comida

- no, no tengo hambre, el solo hecho de ver la comida…

- el señor me dio ordenes de mantenerla a salvo, de darle todo lo que necesite y…

- es todo Hakaku, yo le explicaré a Inuyasha que no quise comer.

- pero Señora…

- esta bien, a mi no me pasará nada, tenlo por seguro.

- si usted lo dice…

Iba camino a la batalla, se había acordado terrenos baldíos y una zona segura para poder llevar a cabo la pelea. Ambos clanes querían las menos víctimas humanas posibles. Demonios estaban bajo sus ordenes, comenzarían la batalla de la forma mas fiera y fuerte que conocían. Ellos harían lo mismo.

Jaken iba detrás de el, dispuesto a pelear también, y el solo podía pensar en Rin y en su seguridad, si sabía bien que su hermano era fuerte y su sirviente también pero aún así ese horrible sentimiento de impotencia se extendía por todo su pecho dándole una distracción que no debería existir, Por eso no quería una mujer en esos momentos, pero ya era tarde, ya le había dado todo y ahora solo quedaba luchar por que la paz se reestableciera.

El lugar era tal y como lo recordaba, oxidado, vacío, con ese olor a fétido que tanto odiaba, el sonido chirriante de los tubos al pegar con otros, el eco al hablar… Ya estaban ahí los miembros del clan enemigo, esperando, acechando, bien no les harían esperar más. En silencio y a base de señas Sesshomaru dio las ordenes correspondientes. Dispersarse y comenzar con la caza de los enemigos.

El otro equipo debería estar haciendo lo mismo, su padre pensaría lo mismo que el. Ocultar lo mas posible su olor hasta poder encontrar al enemigo, moverse lo mas rápido posible, atacar por sorpresa, no dejarse intimidar, matar en silencio y avanzar lo mas rápido posible.

Sus hombre eran listos y fuertes, lograrían matar a algunos antes de ser heridos, al igual que el, no pensaba salir ileso, sería mucha suerte, pero si sobreviviría.

Vio al enemigo de espaldas, ni siquiera habían presentido su presencia, era pan comido, saco sus garras y de un movimiento acabó con ellos partiéndolos a la mitad. Sus manos quedaron manchadas de sangre pero no le importo, estas cosas siempre eran así y no se pondría quisquilloso ahora que estaba en la batalla.

Las horas le eran interminables, no sabía como rellenar su tiempo, había de todo en la casa, televisión, radio e incluso un pequeño ordenador pero sabía bien que no era seguro que lo usara. De todos modos no podía hacer nada, cuando leía los libros no entendía nada, cuando encendía la televisión no encontraba nada que ver. Quizás era su ocio, su tiempo libre por no saber de Inuyasha.

Se paró de la cama cuando escuchó ruidos abajo, salió corriendo de su habitación sin importarle que estuviera descalza y despeinada. Bajo las escaleras corriendo sin poner atención en el piso resbaloso, lo que dio como resultado una caída que se escuchó en todo el vestíbulo.

De pronto una mano la tomó del brazo y la levantó. Era el, era Inuyasha, lo sabía, sentía su pulso aumentar, sus mejillas sonrojarse, sus manos temblar. Era el.

Al levantar la vista lo vio admirándola como siempre, con sus ojos dorados, sonriendo. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza sin importarle el dolor del tobillo.

- ¿me esperabas? – preguntó mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

- menso – le dijo ella riendo. Por primera vez en horas se sentía tranquila, en paz, su corazón sabía que estaba en casa, que Inuyasha estaba a salvo, por ahora.

- todo esta bien cariño, calma – le susurro al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello, la espalda, como su amante podía saber que estaba intranquila. – todo va a estar bien.

- es una guerra – dijo ella temerosa.

- tienes que creer que siempre volveré – dijo el viéndola a los ojos.

- ¿y si no es así? – preguntó ella casi llorando. El la beso con ternura, con paciencia.

- siempre volveré a ti, no lo dudes, mientras te tenga, siempre volveré.

- amo Inuyasha – dijo Hakaku al llegar. Sonrió al verlo e Inuyasha abrazo a Aome por la cintura. – me da gusto verlo aquí.

- Inuyasha – le saludó Rin, sonriente, aparentemente tranquila. - ¿todo bien?

- perfecto – dijo el

Todos comieron algo y por momentos se olvidaron de la situación, incluso del lugar y lo que representaba, simplemente se concentraron en sus platicas, en sus risas. Aome vio a Inuyasha, estaba feliz, despreocupado … ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Ella estaba nerviosa, no podría olvidarse de la situación, cuando el se marchara se quedaría pendida de un hilo, al igual que ahora debería de estar Rin, la podía ver sonreír y saltar pero no era lo mismo, estaba segura que la preocupación estaba también dentro de ella.

La comida termino y Rin junto con Hakaku se quedaron viendo las estrellas en el pórtico y ella se quedo en medio de la sala viendo a Inuyasha pensando, estaba recargado en uno de los muebles y parecía algo preocupado. LO único que pudo hacer fue rodearlo con sus brazos de la cintura y aspirar su aroma. Inuyasha le puso sus manos encima de las suyas.

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Aome temerosa de lo que Inuyasha podría responder.

- nada – respondió este con tanta rapidez que Aome supo que mentía.

- no tienes por que mentir – dijo ella suave – puedo apoyarte.

- lo se, pero por ahora lo único que quiero es protegerte.

- pero Inuyasha tu estas…- decía ella cuando el le calló con un dedo en su boca.

- es mi deber, es lo que deseo, tu no verás lo horrores de esta guerra y estoy seguro que mi hermano tampoco dejara que Rin los vea.

- yo solo quiero ayudarte – dijo ella seria.

- entonces ayúdame a olvidar.

Entonces Inuyasha la besó con ferocidad. Aome solo atino a rodear su cuello con sus brazos y dejarse llevar por la pasión del momento. Inuyasha la beso por todos lados, en la frente, en los parpados, n las mejillas y en los labios.

Le acarició cada centímetro de su piel hasta que no quedo ni una parte que no hubiera sido tocada por el, le susurro palabras de amor mientras la hacía suya una y otra vez en medio del salón. Esa noche hicieron el amor como si no hubiera mañana y eso le llegó al corazón a ambos, querían tenerse para toda la eternidad y solo les quedaba la incertidumbre de no saber si estarían juntos de nuevo.

Inuyasha quería amar a Aome hasta que se cansara de hacerlo, si podía quería tener familia con ella y es que ese pensamiento lo invadió mientras la tomaba, si el no regresaba, si moría en la guerra querría dejarle algo a Aome, algo suyo, un símbolo de su amor. Un hijo es lo que pensó y puso todo su empeño en hacerlo, en hacer que Aome se preñara de el para poder ser una familia completa.

Cuando vino la mañana Inuyasha supo que su hermano estaba cerca, que no tardaría en llegar así que se dio un baño y se vistió. Aome estaba aún dormida en la cama, no quería despertarla pero el momento llegaba. Se inclino en la cama y le besó la frente. Regresaría a ella, sin importar su condición y lo duro de la batalla regresaría vivo a ella.

Bajo las escaleras con la mirada mas indiferente que pudo esboza y Rin se lo encontró ahí al pie de las escaleras.

- ella va a estar bien – le dijo como si le leyera sus pensamientos – yo la cuidaré , tu solo encárgate de regresar.

Inuyasha no pudo decir otra cosa por que su hermano interrumpió en la habitación, venía vestido de negro y su cabello resplandecía en contraste con sus ropas que Inuyasha sabía estaban manchadas de sangre. Estaba cansado pero no había llegado al límite, eso era bueno, la batalla iba mejor de lo que pensaba.

Rin al ver a Sesshomaru sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarlo, el la recibió con los brazos abiertos, e Inuyasha pudo percibir el alivio en su hermano.

- vas a mancharte – le susurro a Rin pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.

- me marcho – dijo Inuyasha.

- regresa antes de alcanzar tus límites – le aconsejo su hermano.

- no es suficiente tiempo para que te repongas – le dijo de espaldas.

- podré resistirlo – dijo su hermano e Inuyasha por primera vez se sintió como su hermano. Decidió no voltear a verlo, no ahora de lo contrario se le haría mas difícil el irse.

Las cosas estaban lejos de resultar bien, los planes habían sido fáciles, las circunstancias a su favor y aún así el clan Taisho estaba ganando. Cada uno de sus guerreros era feroz y atacaba con todo lo que tenía. Sin duda los más valiosos eran el jefe y sus dos hijos que aunque uno era un hanyou su fuerza era temida por ellos. Ahora mismo estaba peleando el y sus hombres estaban teniendo problemas en atacarle de frente, no podían acercarse a el sin recibir un buen golpe o zarpazo de el o de su sirviente que al principio parecía un tipo cualquiera y se había transformado en un soldado dispuesto a dar la vida por su capitán, un rol peligroso para ellos ya que eso le daba fuerza y sus hombres tenían menos posibilidades de atacar.

Con el jefe las cosas estaban igual de mal, el atacaba con sus dos garras y lograba hacerles daño pero sus dos sirvientes mataban a todo aquel que se le acercase . Era imposible ganarles a ellos.

Mando llamar a su contacto allá el cual estaba temeroso y rabioso por haber fallado.

- ¡no fue mi culpa mi señor! – dijo Hinta mientras era llevado hacía el.

- por supuesto que no, fue mi culpa por confiar en alguien tan mediocre – dijo Naraku.

- haré planes de nuevo! – suplico Hinta. – el señor Sesshomaru tiene pareja nueva!

- eso no ayuda, si nos fue imposible hacerle daño a la mujer de su hermano crees que podremos acercarnos a esta nueva mujer?

- pero señor…

- llévenselo, ya pensaremos que hacer.

Ciertamente tendría que idear un nuevo plan, algo nuevo…

Horas desde que Inuyasha se había ido, tenía el estómago encogido, se sentía nerviosa, mareada…

- toma – le dijo Rin al extender una taza de té.

- no tengo sed – contestó Aome sin verla.

- tienes que tranquilizarte , eso no le va a hacer bien al bebe – dijo sonriendo. Aome la volteo a ver sorprendida al igual que Sesshomaru que estaba sentado en un sofá y por primera vez la veía con interés.

- ¿Cómo lo…

- las mujeres podemos percibir esto mejor que los hombres – dijo Rin sonriendo - ¿Cuándo planeas decirlo?

- cuando regrese, ahora necesita concentración en la batalla – dijo Aome suspirando.

- no creo que le guste la idea de no haberlo sabido desde antes – dijo Rin

- ciertamente – dijo Sesshomaru. Aome lo vio sorprendida – de haberlo sabido mi padre le hubiera prohibido su ayuda en esta guerra.

- pero ustedes lo necesitaban! – dijo Aome sorprendida.

- tu lo vas a necesitar más – dijo Sesshomaru algo inquieto.

La conversación fue interrumpida con el sonido de la puerta abrirse de par en par. Y ahí en la entrada estaba Hakaku con Inuyasha de un brazo sangrando de heridas diferentes. Al verlo Aome exhalo un gemido de miedo y después se desmayó.

" demonios" dijo Sesshomaru al ver la escena. Rin que había agarrado a Aome se le quedo viendo algo perturbada. Hakaku que estaba casi inconciente dejo a su amo en el sofá y se sentó también.

- Rin lleva a Aome a su habitación, tu, en cuanto te puedas mover ve por el doctor – ordeno Sesshomaru. Se acerco a su hermano y se aseguró que seguía con vida. Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación, Quizás no sabía mucho de medicinas pero sabía vendar y hacer algo, de lo contrario una familia estaría en riesgo y su propia conciencia estaría en riesgo, era su hermano después de todo.


	13. esperanza

Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13 ****" esperanza" **

El aroma a panecillos de fresa o zarzamora quizás, ella no tenía planeado comer nada, quería ver como seguía Inuyasha, si estaba bien, si podía hacer algo realmente bueno, pero la verdad es que con solo entrar en el cuarto su cuerpo se sentía débil e incluso con ganas de desmayarse. No, no podía estar ahí con el por que su cuerpo se lo impedía. Lo que si podía era estar comiendo bastante ya que su hijo parecía requerir de alimento en momentos de estrés. Así que se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a comer uno a uno los panecillos que tenía en frente dando de vez en cuando un sorbo al vaso de leche que tenía junto.

Al quinto panecillo la idea le había parecido fatal, su estómago reclamaba y tenía ganas de vomitar en cualquier momento. Así que se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y se fue directamente al baño.

Al terminar se acostó en el frío piso de azulejo del baño, le reconfortaba las nauseas y ese vértigo que tenía. Odiaba sentirse así, no quería estar así, quería estar con su esposo Inuyasha!!

La puerta del baño se abrió y vio el plateado cabello de Sesshomaru, no pudo ver su expresión pero se la imaginaba.

- te ves peor que mi hermano – dijo finalmente reteniendo el aliento.

- me siento fatal – coincidió Aome casi soltándose a llorar. De pronto unas nuevas ganas de vomitar le vinieron y Sesshomaru cerró la puerta cuando vio esto. Volvió a abrirla cuando escuchó que ella estaba tirada en el piso de nuevo.

- el estrés y el cansancio no son buenos para ti – dijo pensando, preocupado – deberías ver a un doctor lo mas pronto posible.

- no quiero irme sin el – dijo Aome con un hilo de voz.

- no lo harás, no podemos irnos hasta nuevo aviso.

- me alegro.

- no te alegres, Inuyasha se recupera pero tu puedes empeorar.

Con eso bastaba, mientras el mejorara ella podría luchar con esas nauseas y dolores. Un repentino dolor en las piernas se le vino así como en la espalda. Chilló de dolor y Sesshomaru la levantó en vilo.

- ¿Qué te duele? – preguntó con su frente arrugada por la preocupación.

- todo – dijo Aome conteniendo un grito de dolor.

- ustedes los humanos son tan frágiles – dijo. Aome lo volteo a ver para reclamarle por su comentario de mal gusto pero vio que estaba preocupado.

El dolor paso tan rápido como había comenzado y se relajo. Sesshomaru le puso la mano en la frente y le reconforto tanto que quiso que la dejará ahí un poco más, pero la retiro tan pronto como se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre.

- tienes fiebre – dijo entre maldiciones. Aome suspiro, no había nada que hacer, tendría que esperar y ser fuerte hasta que todo se calmara. – espera aquí.

Escuchó como decía algunas cosas posiblemente a Rin y a Hakaku y unos minutos después la rodeo con una manta y la cargo contra su pecho con un solo brazo bien firme. Quiso negarse, se suponía que no podía estar en un contacto tan cercano a un demonio pero sus fuerzas la dejaban a ratos. Vio a Sesshomaru guardar su celular con la mano libre, seguramente había hecho una llamada.

- estarás bien – escuchó por parte de Rin que estaba frente a ella. – Sesshomaru cuidará de ti.

Aome solo pudo sentir la fría brisa y después cerró los ojos. No quería irse, quería estar con Inuyasha.

- quiero quedarme – farfullo molesta

- si te sucede algo mi hermano no estará feliz.

- y si el a el le sucede algo y yo no estoy yo tampoco voy a estar feliz.

- prefiero que tu te enfades.

La carrera comenzó, sentía como se movía con el viento, como lograba mantenerla caliente con el poco calor que emanaba su cuerpo debido al esfuerzo al correr. Su brazo siempre rígido debajo de ella y su pecho conteniendo la respiración para que fuera pausada y regular. Hubieran podido enfrentarse a un huracán y el ni se hubiera molestado.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Aome

- te tiene que ver un doctor, los embarazos pueden ser diferentes y tu eres humana, no contesto con esto todavía estas sometida a estrés y eso puede ser muy malo.

- ¿inuyasha va a estar bien?

- lo estará.

- ¿sigue el enfrentamiento?

- no lo se, lo mas probable es que no.

Esta vez la inconciencia había sido tan fuerte que ni siquiera pudo percibir a Aome durante este lapso de tiempo. Ahora que estaba despierto sus sentidos volvían a funcionar poco a poco. Percibía el olor a medicinas y sobre a todo a sangre, su sangre. No era difícil imaginar lo cerca que había estado de morir pero solo la idea de dejar sola a Aome lo animo a seguir luchando con vida.

Sintió su cuerpo pesado y el ambiente de la habitación era tenso, tenía que verla para sentirse mejor. Levantó la cabeza y se mareo un poco pero pudo ver a Rin sentada en un sofá. Después le llegó su tenue olor y se recostó en la cama seguro de que sus sentidos volverían a la normalidad con rapidez.

- ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó en cuanto su voz fue normal.

- ¿ya estas bien? ¿te duele algo? – preguntó ella acercándose a el. Inuyasha intento sentarse pero su cuerpo le dolía y Rin lo obligo a quedarse recostado – tienes que dormir un poco más.

- ¿Dónde esta mi mujer? – preguntó con mas claridad.

- duerme, te traeré algo de comer. – dijo ella como si lo ignorase. Esto no era buena señal ¿acaso algo le había sucedido en su ausencia? ¿se lo ocultaban para que no se alterará? ¿era tan malo?

Su respiración comenzó a ser irregular y su pulso se incremento considerablemente. Rin se volvió y lo vio con rostro preocupado.

- tienes que descansar.

- ¿Dónde esta?! ¡¿Qué le sucedió?! – preguntó logrando esta vez sentarse en la cama. – tengo que ir con ella.

- Inuyasha si te mueves ahora podrás abrir tus heridas

- me importan un comino mis heridas – mascullo – solo quiero ver a mi mujer.

- no esta aquí – se rindió Rin al comprender la angustia de Inuyasha podía sentirla como si fuera propia. – tu hermano se la llevó a un doctor.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso? ¿esta bien? ¿esta…

- yo no soy la que te tengo que dar la noticia – dijo Rin incomoda.

¿noticia? ¿Qué noticia? Solo podía hablar así cuando había malas noticias… acaso era muy tarde? … ante la idea su cuerpo reacciono con un temblor involuntario que le recorrió toda la espalda y el escozor de los ojos aumento considerablemente hasta que se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.

- necesito verla – susurro desesperado.

- no es lo que piensas – dijo Rin adelantándose – se enfermo, nauseas… fiebre…

- estaba bien cuando la deje – dijo Inuyasha aún preocupado.

- bien, cuando la dejaste no sabías lo que te voy a decir… Inuyasha, Aome esta embarazada.

Y de repente toda la angustia, la pena, la preocupación fueron sustituidos por una alegría que lo hizo estremecer. Iba a ser padre, eso era. Tendría una familia propia.

Su cuñada estaba débil, como humana la carga del embarazo era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte. Para las hembras demonio era más fácil, para Aome sería el doble de difícil y el lo sabía. Podía sentir su pulso tranquilo, su temperatura estaba estable, arriba de lo normal pero estable no subía.

Llegó a la mansión de la familia y lo recibieron con urgencia. Llevaron a Aome a su habitación y mandaron llamar al doctor. Su padre lo vio y lo recibió a pesar de que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado – creí que iban a quedarse allá hasta nuevo aviso.

- Aome se puso mal – dijo Sesshomaru – esta embarazada.

Su padre sonrió en primera instancia pero después se puso pálido.

- ¿Cuántos meses?

- uno al parecer, tiene fiebre y su pulso es débil.

- ¿ Inuyasha lo sabe?

- no, cuando me fui aún estaba inconciente.

- Dios mío… avísame en cuanto el doctor termine su revisión – dijo su padre preocupado.

- bien.

El doctor termino su revisión y salió de la habitación justamente donde estaba Sesshomaru de pie esperando por lo que el tuviera que decir.

- Tiene fiebre, esta muy débil pero sobrevivirá, le deje en la mesa las medicinas y los horarios en los que se las tiene que tomar, sin falta ¿me escuchó?, se que usted no es el esposo pero necesito que quede claro que nada de actividad, esta demasiado débil como para otra cosa que no sea su bebe, vendré a verla cada dos semanas, le dejé mi celular por si lo necesita.

- ¿eso es todo?

- bueno ya le avisaré cuando se requiera los análisis.

- bien.

Bien no le importaba que le dijeran que tendrían que estar en reposo, necesitaba a Aome, a su mujer y así tuviera que irse caminando o en taxi llegaría. Rin había tratado de impedirle su salida pero ¿Qué era una mujer en contra de un Taisho?, no se sentía culpable por los gritos y miradas que le había lanzado, lo primero era Aome.

Y ahí estaban sentados en el auto disponible, Hakaku estaba al volante, Rin en la parte delantera y el atrás acostado. Iban en silencio, tensos, pero a el no le importaba, ni un poco.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó Inuyasha impaciente.

- un poco – contestó Hakaku nervioso - ¿Por qué no se duerme? Necesita descansar.

- descanso al demonio – dijo Inuyasha enfadado. – acelera un poco más.

- pero señor…

- que aceleres te digo

- Inuyasha no podemos ir más de prisa – dijo Rin con temple. – y no va a acelerar.

- maldita mujer…. – masculló.

Llegaron a la mansión al anochecer, Hakaku ayudó a bajar a Inuyasha y Rin salió del auto sin esperar por el. Sin esperar demasiado mas sirvientes ayudaron a su amo Inuyasha. Este iba ya mas dormido e inconsciente que despierto.

Entraron en la casa y su padre los recibió ya cansado.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! – preguntó enfadado y preocupado.

- quiero…verla – dijo Inuyasha con dificultad.

- maldito insensato, tu estas herido – dijo su padre al hacerse cargo de el y los sirviente se dispersaron. – ya la vio el doctor.

- ¿y? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras subían las escaleras.

- bueno me vas hacer abuelo muy joven – dijo su padre algo alegre. – pero tu hermano sabe las indicaciones completas, el te dirá todo, ahora Aome esta durmiendo.

- llévame con ella.

- bueno bruto ¿y a donde crees que te llevo?

Llegaron a la habitación, estaba alumbrada por las lámparas de pared y Aome estaba en la cama, en un extremo. Su padre lo dejo en el otro extremo de la cama e Inuyasha se recostó inmediatamente. Volteo a ver a su esposo, estaba algo pálida pero el se encargaría de que todo saliera bien.

- gracias padre – contestó más tranquilo.

- avísame si necesitas algo más.

Su padre salió de la habitación dejando a su hijo con su mujer embarazada.


	14. problemas de pareja

Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14 " problemas de pareja" **

Las cosas estaban mal en la mansión Taisho, desde la llegada de Aome e Inuyasha había un doctor de planta en la mansión que además de cuidarlos también se encargaba de los heridos por la batalla reciente.

Aome seguía con malestares todo el día, Inuyasha aún no se recuperaba por completo, debido a que se la pasaba de arriba para abajo consiguiendo las cosas que su mujer quería, necesitaba y sus heridas no habían tenido el tiempo de sanar bien. No le importaba en lo absoluta mientras pudiera satisfacer a Aome en todo sentido.

Rin se encontraba sentada en el estudio viendo un libro detenidamente, tenía su peluche a un lado y frituras del otro lado. El Estudio era el único lugar donde había paz y tranquilidad, no es que ella odiara el bullicio pero de vez en cuando era bueno estar en silencio. En esos momentos leía una historia de amor de tiempos pasados, era divertida y de verdad le interesaba pero…

finalmente te encuentro – dijo Sesshomaru al entrar en la habitación.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Rin poniéndose de pie

Nada, no te vi durante todo el día, es raro verte aquí sentada – contestó sentándose en el sofá

Aome estuvo vomitando todo el día, estaba cansada –dijo Rin sonriendo - ¿me extrañó señor sesshomaru?

La marca me hace sentirme ansioso si no se donde estas – se excuso.

¿eso es todo? – preguntó ella desilusionada

Por supuesto.

Esperaba algo más.

¿romántico? – preguntó el – pues date cuenta que esto es un lazo de sangre, no una tonta historia de amor.

Bien – dijo ella enfadada – no tenía por que decirlo así.

Totalmente enfadada Rin dio un portazo al salir. Sesshomaru había pasado por muchas más cosas que ella, era lógico pero su aura estaba llena de inseguridad por cosas sentimentales, no quería lazos sentimentales de ningún tipo, únicamente por su familia. Se sentó en el jardín con su peluche rosa y vio su marca. Estaba roja y le ardía, seguramente por que estaba enfadada y por que el la estaba buscando por toda la mansión. Bien, no quería lazos sentimentales, ella le probaría que tenía lazos sentimentales aunque no pudiera evitarlo.

………………………..

Estúpido embarazo, imbécil Inuyasha. No había parado de vomitar todo el día, los ascos eran terribles, tenía hambre pero no podía comer nada, la espalda le dolía, el cuello estaba torcido… Y nadie la entendía.

" es perfectamente normal"

" aún no pasas lo peor"

" ¿querías a Inuyasha como pareja no?"

No sabían lo que estaba pasando y dudaba que cualquier humana embarazada pasará el embarazo de la misma manera. Ellas tenían los mismos síntomas pero disminuidos.

Inuyasha entró en la habitación con las manos llenas de comida. Cerró la puerta con el pie y sonrió. Aome bufó.

¿Cómo estas princesa? – preguntó en un tono jovial.

Mal, embarazada – respondió ella – y no te atrevas a darme eso de comer.

No, son para mi por supuesto – dijo el sentándose en la cama con ella.

Inuyasha abrió un paquete de donas y comenzó a comerlas, poco a poco enfrente de Aome.

Se veían deliciosas, de chocolate, rellenas de fresa…. No pudo aguantar más y le arrebató el paquete a Inuyasha el cual se quedo paralizado.

trae aquí.

Y al obtener el paquete de donas comió una, dos hasta tres donas cuando sintió asco y nauseas, apartó a Inuyasha lo más pronto posible y corrió al baño tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Lo siguiente que Inuyasha escuchó fue a su adorable esposa vomitar todo.

Cuando salió del baño estaba profundamente afectada, tenía el rostro disgustado, y por su olor podía decir que estaba enfadada. Fue por esto que Inuyasha no se esperaba que Aome se pusiera a llorar en cuanto se sentará. Se acerco preocupado y la abrazó con toda la ternura que podía.

¿Qué sucede cariño?

Es que…- sollozó Aome – tengo hambre y no puedo dejar de vomitar…

Aome, así es en todo embarazo – dijo Inuyasha serio.

Ya te quiero ver a ti con los mismos síntomas! – le gritó Aome desesperada.

Amor, si pudiera pasaría todo esto en tu lugar – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

Por supuesto que no decía esto en serio, los síntomas del embarazo era cosa de mujeres, su trabajo era satisfacer las necesidades de su mujer en todo sentido.

…………………………

La mañana trajo consigo nuevos revuelos en la mansión Taisho, causados por supuesto por las dos recientes mujeres del clan Taisho. Aome y Rin.

En el caso de Inuyasha y Aome, las cosas comenzaron desde muy temprano, en la madrugada de hecho. Inuyasha estaba en cama a un lado de su esposa la cual dormía placidamente, fue entonces cuando sintió terribles nauseas, se extraño por eso ya que eso era muy raro en el. Las nauseas fueron tantas que tuvo que levantarse al baño. Y no fue solo una vez la que se levantó si no varias veces en las que al regresar a cama veía a su esposa dormir placidamente. Que envidia.

Por la mañana, cuando el desayuno estaba listo, ambos bajaron, ambos tenían el rostro de un color verde enfermo, ojeras , de Inuyasha mas recientes que las de Aome y ambos se negaron al desayuno.

¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó su padre extrañado

Me siento …mal – dijo Inuyasha sentándose en el sofá.

Vaya… - dijo su padre sonriendo. Inuyasha molesto lo vio – compartes los síntomas del embarazo de tu mujer.

¿Qué yo que?! – preguntó el

Si, bueno a veces sucede – dijo su padre sonriendo algo divertido

Maldición – dijo Inuyasha molesto

¿Qué decías ayer cariño? – preguntó Aome sonriendo - ¿Qué pasarías todo esto por mi?

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hijo mayor, Sesshomaru, las cosas no estaban bien del todo, Rin, su mujer estaba en la cama profundamente dormida mientras que el estaba acostado con el torso desnudo, en el sofá. El día de ayer la que antes pensaba era una dulce e inofensiva mujer se había convertido en todo una tigresa para pelear defendiendo su derecho de estar sola en la cama. ¿Por qué? , no lo sabía, ella decía que quería dormir sola, y el, por terco se quedo en el sofá, era su habitación no tenía por que salir de ella, al menos eso es lo que le había dicho pero la verdad no quería estar lejos de ella.

La vio despertar poco a poco, se veía tan inocente y débil, quien diría que tendría la fuerza para dejarlo fuera de la cama. Al verlo no le dirigió ni un buenos días y después se fue de la habitación.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ayer no habían discutido hasta en la noche ¿o acaso olvidaba algo?

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, salió de la habitación y buscó a Rin, quizás y se sentía mal, tendría que llevarla a un doctor por supuesto. Entonces la vio hablando con una de las mucamas y estaba completamente normal, sonreía y se movía como usualmente lo hacía.

Esto lo hizo enfurecer , ¿entonces nada más era con el? Bien, el no le iba rogar, el gran Sesshomaru no le ruega a nadie por nada.

Rin lo vio de reojo y sonrió, bien, el nunca le decía nada aunque ella podía sentir lo que el pensaba de alguna manera era mucho más agradable el que se mostrara un poco mas preocupado por ella, no únicamente cuando iban a tener sexo.

Se baño y se puso lo mas lindo que tenía, un vestido rosa que su madre le había ayudado a elegir, era algo inocente pero hasta el momento no tenía nada sexy. Ya se compraría algo después, quizás le pediría a Aome que le ayudará en eso.

Bajo y lo vio también vestido de traje, listo para ir a trabajar. Sabía que la había visto entrar pero no le dirigió ni una sola palabra. Bien, esto comenzaba y ella no se rendiría.

……………………

Las cosas en la oficina estaban tranquilas, afortunadamente, por que las molestias estaban igual , asco, sin ganas de comer nada… mareos. Maldita boca la suya, no sabía que podía pasar algo así, pero lo peor era que no sabía como Aome podía soportar esto todos los días, era horrible, nunca más volvería a pensar que era fácil.

Ahora, pasando a otros temas, Sesshomaru estaba insoportable ese día, ya había reprendido a dos empleados y apenas eran las doce del día, y esos dos empleados no volverían a sonreír por lo menos el día de hoy.

Decidió ir a tomar algo frío, algo que le bajará esas terribles molestias, bastaría con ir al restaurante debajo de su oficina y pedir un te helado. Así que al llegar se sentó en la barra que daba a la calle, abrió el periódico que traía en manos y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Ahí estaba ella, caminando hacía el restaurante con sus movimientos felinos y su elegancia sin igual. En cuanto entró al lugar pudo percibir su fuerte aroma a sensualidad, estaba seguro que ninguno de los comensales podía percibir este aroma pero podían verla, y saber que esa mujer era sensual y sexy. Al cruzar miradas sintió un vuelco en el estomago, esto le molesto sobremanera, ¿Qué no había superado estos malditos sentimientos en la adolescencia? Seguramente esto que estaba sintiendo era solo al recordar eso que había pasado con ella.

Era un adulto así que cuando ella se acercará a el se comportaría lo más normal posible, ella ya no tenía ningún tipo de influencia sobre el.

que milagro el encontrarte aquí – le dijo Kykio a Inuyasha el cual volteo a verla como si la viera por primera vez. Después se volteo a leer su periódico

el edificio es de la familia Taisho, es lógico que este aquí – le dijo el frío y distante

¿no vas a invitarme a sentarme? – preguntó ella sonriente.

El lugar no es mío, siéntate donde te plazca – dijo el y ella se sentó junto a el

Estas muy cambiado… te ves bien – dijo ella sonriendo. Podía percibir el nerviosismo de el, aún le provocaba nervios , pero ahora ya no los demostraba, las cosas podrían ser interesantes de nuevo.

Gracias – dijo el terminando su te. – tengo que irme, el trabajo.

¿Por qué no quedamos para comer en otro lado? – preguntó ella.

No – dijo rotundamente aunque se moría por decir que si.

Vengo para hablar con tu padre, quería pedirle que me alojara en la mansión por un tiempo, así que de todos modos nos estaremos viendo – dijo ella seria y sonriendo con la mirada.

Ella no podía quedarse en la mansión, Aome estaba ahí , estaba delicada, y no quería que la molestara una mujer como ella.

no lo hagas, quédate en otro lugar – le dijo el enfadado. Podría sentir algo de atracción por esa demonio pero la necesidad de proteger a Aome le superaba por mucho.

¿Por qué? – preguntó ella acercándose a el

Quedaremos de comer en otro lado, habla a mi oficina, pero no vengas a la mansión.

Pero…

Nos veremos Kykio.

Maldita sea, por que en un tiempo como este tenía que venir esa mujer a importunarle su vida, no solo le pondría los nervios de punta a Aome, lo cual no necesitaba si no que le daría problemas para poder mantenerla lejos de su familia. Haría lo que fuera para que esa mujer no se acercara ni un milímetro a Aome.

………………….

Las cosas no estaban bien con Rin y aún le dejaban todo el trabajo del mes para que pudiera estar ocupado y no regañara a sus empleados, parecía ser que su padre tenía un sexto sentido y sabía que las cosas estaban mal entre Rin y el, su hermano Inuyasha tampoco estaba bien , pero sus razones no eran malas, al contrario eran para presumir pero al parecer no se le había pasado por la cabeza a su hermano, lo único que pensaba era en sus malestares y sus responsabilidades, ya se dará cuenta de su suerte.

¿tendría que llamarla? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Maldita marca y maldita suerte la suya, antes de ser marcado no tenía que preocuparse por su mujer ni por lo que estaría haciendo ni por que lo ignoraba.

¿ya hablaste con Rin? – preguntó su padre entrando a su oficina

No – dijo viendo los reportes que tenía en el escritorio

Hoy en la mañana estaba nerviosa, tenía clase de equitación – dijo su padre- tu madre la tranquilizo pero parecía que sus nervios eran muchos.

¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

No debería preocuparte su estado mental, quizás esta nerviosa o…

Basta – dijo enfadado – mi relación con Rin es mi asunto, no te metas.

Ahora ella también es parte de la familia, me preocupo por ella.

No tienes por que, ella es mi mujer.

Su padre se fue después de darle algunos papeles, y lo sorprendente es que no podía quitarse sus palabras de la cabeza, Rin estaba nerviosa, eso era raro, ella era tan segura, si algo le ponía nerviosa entonces debería ser algo serio, ¿estaría mal? ¿ se habría lastimado? Algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, que debía irse.. pero tenía tantos pendientes que la salida temprano le sería negada….

…………………………

Su espalda le dolía, su pie también, tomar clases de equitación no había sido tan buena idea, no cuando les tenía pavor, no cuando ya se había caído de uno de pequeña, aún lo recordaba, ella estaba en el caballo, y este al ver un animal hizo un movimiento brusco y la tiró dejándola seriamente lastimada, esta vez todo esto se vio reflejado, casi había sido aplastada por el caballo, su pánico había sido tal que si Hakaku no la quitaba de en medio hubiera sido realmente lastimada.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde el accidente, pero los temblores no cesaban y las lágrimas aún salían de vez en cuando, no quería que llamaran a Sesshomaru, no quería molestarle, sabía que se preocuparía por ella pero no se lo diría, se limitaría a preguntarle que le sucedía, que necesitaba, quizás tener relaciones pero eso no es lo que necesitaba… no, no le hablaría.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y ella no quiso ver quien era, no quería comer ni que nadie le molestará.

no quiero nada, gracias – dijo sin voltear a ver.

Pero el intruso no se fue, ella se molesto y más aún cuando lo sintió al sentarse en la cama, pero fue ahí cuando percibió el aroma de Sesshomaru, era el. No quiso voltear, estaba muy sorprendida, ¿Qué haría el? Sintió como le acariciaba la espalda y veía su vendaje, su caricia se extendió hasta el pie y se detuvo en el vendaje.

Después se acomodo y la abrazo por detrás, le paso un brazo por la cintura y se pego a ella, pensó que buscaba un avance más pero sus sorpresa fue cuando se quedo así, en silencio abrazándola.

No pudo más y le abrazo con fuerza, se soltó a llorar por todo, sus temblores cesaron mientras descargaba todo lo que sentía, el solo la abrazo más y la acarició la espalda para calmarle.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó suavemente

Quería ser independiente – dijo ella entre sollozos

Yo no puedo negarte tu independencia, pero quiero cuidar de ti, ¿Por qué exponerte a una cosa que tenías miedo? Eso es estúpido.

Pero… quería que vieras que yo era valiente y…

Ya eres lo suficiente valiente al ser mi mujer, no podría ser de otra manera.

¿Qué dices?

Que tu hayas sido marcada como mi mujer significa que eres perfecta para mi, es un hecho, no vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido como esto.

Las palabras de Sesshomaru habían sido rudas pero ella sintió sus verdaderas intenciones, su pecho se sentía cálido y sonrió.


	15. colapso

Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15 " colapso" **

Cinco meses, las molestias habían pasado ya, solo quedaban antojos y ligeros dolores que eran normales al ser ella una humana. Su hijo había decidido ser bastante activo y eso a veces le traía agotamiento y cansancio a la mitad del día pero no importaba, soportaría todo.

Esa mañana al verse en el espejo con su ropa de embarazo no le gusto nada, se veía gorda, su esbelta figura había desaparecido, ella quería a su hijo pero su figura…

Vio a Inuyasha despertarse y salir de la cama, su esbelto cuerpo era el de siempre, y ella…no, no tenía nada de atractivo, y su ropa era horrible… si no fuera por la marca el no estaría con ella ¿cierto?

Se sentó frente al espejo enfadada con su reflejo, sintió un escalofrío detrás, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, y siguió ahí sentada… entonces sintió una manta encima de sus hombros. Volteo a ver arriba y vio a Inuyasha viéndola.

¿quieres enfermarte? Ya estas lo bastante débil – dijo el serio, enfadado.

No me voy a enfermar.

Aome, tienes ojeras, y estas pálida… ¿Cuándo es tu próxima cita con el doctor? – preguntó mientras se vestía.

La próxima semana – dijo aún sentada en la alfombra.

Le pediré que se adelante – dijo el anudándose la corbata.

Pero…

Es enserio, ahora bajemos a desayunar.

Al sentarse vio a Rin comer abundantemente, Sesshomaru parecía ignorarla pero su peso no se vería afectado, en cambio el de ella si, así que se sirvió la mitad de lo que usualmente se servía. Empezó a comer cuando vio más comida en su plato.

comételo todo – le dijo Inuyasha.

Pero no tengo tanta hambre – mintió ella

Mientes, come – dijo el serio. Ella lo vio enfadada y se levanto de la mesa sorprendiendo a todos.

No tienes que decirme cuando tengo hambre y cuando no.

Aome se fue enfadada e Inuyasha se le quedo viendo enfadado, cuando salió de la habitación suspiro preocupado.

quiero que se adelante la cita con el médico – dijo Inuyasha – me preocupa, se ve pálida y esta delgada para los 5 meses que tiene…

yo estaba pensando lo mismo – dijo su padre y esto termino por preocupar a Inuyasha – podría enfermarse y…

¿no deberían decirle a Aome lo peligroso que será que no se cuide? – preguntó Ayame – ella tiene el derecho de saberlo.

No quiero preocuparla más, esta muy tensa – dijo Inuyasha viendo el plato de Aome.

Me voy, no tardes demasiado Inuyasha – dijo su padre.

No iba a comer más, Inuyasha no la entendía, ni nadie de allá abajo, era la única humana, y nadie la entendía, extrañaba a su madre, ella había comprendido a la perfección su relación con Inuyasha, le agradaba el estar esperando un nieto, en cambio Sota estaba molesto y no le dirigía la palabra, vaya ingrato, después de todas las veces que ella había ido a sacarlo de la cárcel.

De pronto un plato de comida estaba frente a ella, se puso de pie y vio a Inuyasha.

come – le pidió.

No…

Por favor – le rogó el tomando el tenedor. – es muy importante que lo hagas.

Inuyasha…- dijo ella al verlo tan preocupado – no es nada sabes, lo que sucede es que… no quiero comer mucho, me estoy poniendo muy gorda…

Cariño – dijo el haciendo que Aome le volteara a ver – estas demasiado delgada para tener cinco meses, los bebes de nuestra familia por lo menos a este mes ya debería de pesar más, unos 5 kilos más, si no subes de peso como debe de ser el bebe comenzará a tomar lo que necesita de tu cuerpo y tu…

Se veía tan preocupado, tanto que Aome no pudo evitar abrazarlo para calmarle. El la abrazó tan fuerte como podía.

no me va a pasar nada, comeré todo lo que sea necesario – dijo Aome sonriendo a pesar de que estaba temerosa.

Tu siempre vas a ser bonita para mi

Tonto.

……………………….

Logró llegar al trabajo sin estrellarse o conseguir alguna multa, y es que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza… primero que nada Aome y su salud, el bebé podría estar causándole problemas y eso es lo que menos quería, y después estaba el problema con Kykio, hacía meses que la estaba manteniendo fuera de su vida, le estresaba demasiado el tener que vela y mentirle a Aome sobre eso. Para un demonio era casi imposible mentirle a su pareja, el podía por ser solo mitad demonio pero aún así el mentirle le producía dolor y cansancio, no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo más.

Su secretaria paso con una cara seria y de pocos amigos, Inuyasha ya sabía quien estaba detrás.

hazla pasar – le dijo a su secretaria.

Pero señor…

Solo…hazla pasar.

Inu, querido – dijo Kykio al pasar. Inuyasha ni siquiera la volteo a ver.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó el enfadado.

Vine a…

No voy a darte más dinero, ya te has gastado demasiado…

Pero Inu, eso es por mi silencio y…

Cuando piensas irte?

¿me estas corriendo?

Prácticamente si. – dijo el viéndola frío

Kykio recordaba aún cuando Inuyasha le había dicho de su marca, de su mujer, ella había esperado el reanudar algo con el, el divertirse un poco pero se encontró con esta terrible sorpresa, Inuyasha estaba marcado y distante. No solo quería dejar de verla, quería mantenerla alejada de su vida y de su esposa. Claro que ella se había aprovechado de esto pero de todos modos no podría durar mucho, en cualquier momento el ejercería su poder por el rango y la mandaría lejos.

solo quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo – dijo

pues yo no- dijo el levantándose – vete de aquí, no quiero estar contigo, tengo una mujer a la cual ser fiel.

Que aburrido

Después de esa visita su día paso tan lento como pudo, su humor fue empeorando y la preocupación por Aome le llevó a hablarle cuatro veces para asegurarse que había comido, que estaba bien, que no le doliera nada y encima estaba con esos malestares. Vaya día.

……………………..

El salón que usualmente estaba lleno de armas para entrenar ahora estaba lleno de ropa de bebes, ropa de maternidad, muebles y prototipos, catálogos y tres mujeres demonios, con una humana sentadas en el centro.

deberías escoger esta cuna – dijo Izayoi señalando una cuna blanca – es muy linda

no lo se, se ve muy cara – dijo Aome mirando el exorbitante precio

no te preocupes por el precio, seguro que Inuyasha lo puede costear – le dijo Ayame

pero…

Debes disfrutar del embarazo Aome – dijo Rin sonriendo

Pero no puedo, Inuyasha me hace preocuparme a cada rato, siempre esta al pendiente de todo, hoy me ha llamado cuatro veces…

Solo esta preocupado – dijo Izayoi – mi hijo nunca había tenido una responsabilidad como esta, le preocupa tu salud

Si lo se…- dijo Aome sonriendo – solo espero que mi hijo no decida darme mas lata

La dará querida – dijo la señora Izayoi. – la dará.

Esa noche Aome estaba emocionada, quería pasar la noche con Inuyasha, junto a el, en la cama. Así que se puso un lindo camisón y cuando lo escuchó llegar salió corriendo para recibirlo. Inuyasha la atrapo en el aire y la bajo de inmediato.

mujer traes a mi hijo ahí ten más cuidado – le dijo preocupado

¿solo te preocupas por eso? – preguntó Aome enfadada.

Bueno, y por el piso también – dijo el sonriendo. Aome le dio un golpe en el pecho y se volteo dispuesta a salir pero el la sostuvo de la cintura. – tontita no seas sentimental

Cállate – dijo ella aún un poco enfadada.

Vamos, ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo? – preguntó sonriendo

Nada más – dijo ella levantando los hombros. – quería pasar la noche contigo.

Aome espero una respuesta rápida y sonriente, llena de humor pero en lugar de eso obtuvo un silencio largo y sintió como se tensó al escuchar esto. Aome le volteo a ver pero no hubo rastros de mentira en su mirada, solo algo que no supo reconocer.

estoy cansado – le dijo pesaroso.

¿de verdad? – preguntó ella sorprendida – el gran Inuyasha esta cansado? ¿pues que te pusieron hacer en la oficina? ¿a correr?

No tonta pero también me canso- dijo el serio. Aome le vio detenidamente y después le jalo del brazo.

Bueno entonces a la cama – dijo sonriendo

Eh…no puedo, tengo algunos pendientes – dijo pesaroso

Pero dijiste que estabas cansado – dijo Aome contrariada

Lo estoy, pero tengo pendientes – dijo enfadándose – tu tienes que ir a ala cama y punto

Pero yo no estoy cansada – dijo Aome suspirando – tu si

Maldita sea Aome, tengo pendientes, tu vete a descansar – dijo el pasando de ella

Bien, no volveré a preocuparme por ti – le dijo molesta

Inuyasha farfulló algo molesto y se metió en el estudio dando un portazo. Salió en menos de quince minutos y enseguida subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto. Intento ver si Aome estaba dormida o despierta pero simplemente no se movía, se quitó la ropa de forma rápida y después se metió a la cama, intento rodear a su esposa con una mano pero esta se alejo. Ahí estaba su respuesta, estaba despierta y molesta.

Inuyasha de inmediato se puso de pie. Aome le volteo a ver.

¿A dónde vas? ¿tienes mas pendientes? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

No, tu estas molesta, no puedes dormir molesta e incomoda, me iré a dormir al sofá o a otra habitación.

¿hablas en serio? – preguntó Aome atónita

El bebe necesita el descanso, tu también.

No es necesario que te vayas – respondió ella menos enfadada – puedes quedarte.

Inuyasha lo dudó un poco y después se volvió a recostar junto a Aome ya un poco más tranquilo.

Para cuando Aome despertó Inuyasha ya no estaba, esto fue raro, siempre se despedía de ella. Así que se levantó y salió de la habitación con su bata. Aún era temprano así que buscó en la cocina pero solo se encontró con las mujeres normales, y después escuchó pasos apresurados de alguien, se asomó al pasillo y lo vio apresurado saliendo del estudio. El la vio, se detuvo y le dio un beso para nada romántico y se fue.

¿Qué lo tendría tan apresurado? Si mal no recordaba el día anterior había trabajado hasta tarde en el estudio, la curiosidad hizo que se adelantará y entrará en el estudio. El escritorio era su objetivo, estaba tan revuelto que tuvo que poner realmente atención para ver que eran balances financieros y cosas de la oficina mezcladas con balances de la propia cuenta de Inuyasha. Era justo lo que se esperaba así que esto era lo había estado haciendo Inuyasha.

Intento poner todo un poco en orden y fue cuando descubrió los cheques. Todos estaban a nombre de una tal Kykio, había muchos y por grandes cantidades y no es que le interesara el dinero pero ¿Por qué había tantos? Se puso nerviosa e intento tranquilizarse, podría ser una cliente o alguien del clan, no tenía que ser alguien importante. Más sin embargo su instinto le decía que tantos cheques no era normal, abrió los cajones para buscar mas documentos cuando encontró debajo de muchos papeles una foto.

Era Inuyasha más joven, aún así guardaba su elegancia y su porte, y junto a el estaba una mujer de tez pálida y mirada fiera, parecía divertida y el …simplemente estaba embobado por ella. Era una clásica foto de amantes, lo sabía…

Sintió como si alguna fuerza le hubiera jalado desde el suelo quedando solo su cuerpo vació, se tuvo que sentar para poder pensar bien las cosas, Inuyasha le había explicado todo… la infidelidad no estaba permitida, no para un hombre marcado como el. Y aún así las pruebas estaban ahí.

¿no vas a desayunar querida? – preguntó Izayoi que entró en la habitación. Aome bajo rápidamente la foto.

No tengo hambre

Mi hijo se enfadará – previó la mujer.

Izayoi, ¿los demonios pueden tener relaciones aún sin estar marcados?

Por supuesto, es por eso que les gusta estar sin marca – dijo la mujer sonriendo – pueden relacionarse de cualquier forma, incluso emocionalmente antes de ser marcado.

¿pueden enamorarse? – preguntó Aome sorprendida.

Creen estar enamorados – rectificó – cuando un demonio esta en una relación sin ser marcado y de repente se cruza con su pareja, entonces deja de importarle la otra persona, el que sean marcados es un sentimiento tan fuerte que les impide sentir algo por la otra persona.

¿en Inuyasha es lo mismo? – preguntó Aome - es decir, es hanyou, una vez me dijo que todo era menos fuerte en el…

Si…- dijo su madre reflexionando – puede ser, el efecto de la marca es menos fuerte que en otros.

Aome se quedo con esas palabras, el efecto era menor por lo tanto también podría ser menos el nivel de compromiso. No, no podía dudar así de el por una foto de hace años, el le había demostrado muchas veces su amor y no empezaría a dudar en esos momentos.

Aún algo alterada decidió salir a comprar lo que quería, algunas ropas para el bebe, ropa para ella. Tenía que distraerse a como de lugar.

Después de una hora estaba un poco mas tranquila y tenía hambre, andaba cerca de las oficinas de Inuyasha así que si iba y le pedía un poco de tiempo no podría decir que no ¿cierto? Abrió su bolso y saco el celular.

¿Inu? – saludó.

¿Aome? ¿Qué sucede? ¿estas enferma? ¿te sientes mal?- preguntó ansioso

No, estoy bien- dijo ella sonriendo – solo quería ver si podría desayunar contigo

¿desayunar? – preguntó Inuyasha - ¿sabes que hora es?

Las doce del día

Exacto, ya deberías estar preparándote para la comida – dijo el enfadado – de todos modos no puedo estoy… en una junta

Ah…- dijo Aome desconcertada …- bueno…

Y entonces algo en el restaurante donde se había detenido le llamó la atención, ahí estaba Inuyasha sentado en una mesa con una mujer a un lado, la mujer de la foto. Aome se quedo paralizada y en lo único que pensó fue en seguir hablando por teléfono.

-¿Aome? – preguntó Inuyasha

- ¿Qué clase de junta? – preguntó

- oficina cariño – dijo el desconcertado.

Aome colgó el teléfono y vio como el se le quedaba viendo al celular desconcertado y preocupado, pero la mujer de enfrente se lo quito de las manos y lo besó.

En ese instante Aome recordó todo lo pasado con Hoyo, como si de un golpe se tratará todas las imágenes vinieron a la mente, todo el sufrimiento después de su ruptura y con mucho dolor se dio cuenta que no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en esos momentos. Sintió un hueco que iba creciendo en su pecho que le impedía respirar y se extendía hasta el estomago y su vientre hasta que se le hizo imposible el seguir respirando.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y la gente se reunió a su alrededor, trataba de alejarse de ahí, no quería verle, no quería que la tocará….pero a lo lejos escuchó su voz llamándola a gritos desesperados, dio un manotazo para alejarle pero después de eso no pudo ver nada más.


	16. tragedia

Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16 " tragedia" **

Tan pronto como vio a la gente rodear a una persona enfrente de la calle sintió un ardor en la marca que le extraño, volteo de nuevo a ver a la persona y entonces la reconoció, era ella, era su mujer, Aome.

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, no veía nada más que donde estaba su mujer, la llamó a gritos para que pudiera ver si ella respondía pero estaba en el suelo, jadeando, cuando llegó junto a ella notó que agitó una mano y después se desmayó.

El pánico se apoderaba de el, la imagen de Aome en el suelo le dejo paralizado un momento, pero después se obligo a reaccionar, no quería entrar en shock no cuando la vida de su familia estaba en riesgo. Así que se quitó el saco y envolvió a Aome en el. El hospital no estaba lejos, correría hasta ahí si era necesario.

Se repetía una y otra vez " vas a estar bien, solo un poco más, respira Aome" hasta que llegó al hospital y la atendieron de inmediato. Se la quitaron de los brazos y la llevaron a urgencias, fue entonces cuando no supo que hacer, no supo que decir, era su mujer y su hijo quienes estaban en peligro, por su culpa, por sus idioteces.

Se sentó en una banca y saco su celular.

¿padre?

Inuyasha deberías estar aquí desde hace…

Aome esta en el hospital, colapso.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea se alargó por un minuto.

¿estas en el hospital de aquí cerca?

Si.

Voy enseguida.

Para cuando su padre llegó Inuyasha estaba aún con el celular en la mano y la mirada pérdida. Su padre le quitó el celular de la mano y se hinco a la altura de la mirada de su hijo.

¿Qué sucedió?

Me vio – dijo Inuyasha sin ver realmente a su padre – me vio.

¿de que hablas? Inuyasha habla claro.

Lo vio con su amante – aclaró Sesshomaru.

Esta sola frase pareció activar algo de Inuyasha, se puso de pie tan rapido que tiro a su padre al suelo y agarró a su hermano de las solapas de su traje.

¡ella no es mi amante! ¡no lo es! ¡nunca lo será!

Debiste pensar eso antes de mantenerla. – dijo su hermano sin parecer alterado.

Le voy a pedir que se tranquilice o lo sacaremos del hospital – le dijo un guardia de seguridad que intento retirar a Inuyasha que agarraba a Sesshomaru con voluntad de hierro. Solo su padre pudo retirarlo.

¿engañas a tu esposa? – le preguntó con furia apenas contenida.

¡no! – dijo Inuyasha pálido – sería incapaz de provocarle este dolor….

Pues ya lo hiciste – dijo su hermano e Inuyasha pareció atormentado.

No fue mi intención – dijo más para si mismo – no lo fue.

Inu No Taisho temía por la salud de su hijo y su esposa, Inuyasha no se veía bien, estaba como cata tónico, no había vuelto a responder nada más, y solo veía a un punto determinado en la pared en blanco.

Media hora después llegó Izayoi, Ayame y la madre de Aome. Era molesto el tener que esconder su naturaleza frente a la madre de Aome, Ayame veía a Inuyasha de vez en cuando de forma poco amistosa pero su hijo no se daba cuenta de nada.

Finalmente el doctor salió con algunas indicaciones, Inuyasha se paro como autómata y escuchó cada palabra del médico. No eran buenas noticias, Aome estaba con oxigeno, su embarazo era de alto riesgo debido a la fuerte impresión y tenían que hacerle análisis.

Lo único que pudo escuchar con claridad fue que su mujer podía morir, Aome, su dulce y querida Aome estaba en riesgo. Fue como un detonador que explotó algo en su interior, tuvo que bajar la cabeza para poder ocultar sus lágrimas de impotencia, pero no era suficiente, todo eso que sentía era demasiado, sintió las manos de su madre en sus antebrazos y lo único que provoco fue que sintiera vergüenza por su comportamiento.

tienes que ser fuerte – dijo su madre – ella te va a necesitar

ella me va a odiar – dijo Inuyasha con una certeza que le invadió.

No te va a odiar solo tienes que explicarle.

Puede morir – murmuro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

No va a morir – dijo su padre – le pagaremos los mejores médicos

Aunque tu no te lo merezcas – dijo Ayame con rencor

Basta – ordeno el jefe del clan.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la madre de Aome

Inuyasha le fue infiel a Aome- dijo Ayame casi escupiendo las palabras.

¡he dicho que basta! – dijo el jefe. Ayame se quedo en silencio.

¡eso no es verdad! – dijo Inuyasha con demencia - ¡no lo es! ¡tiene que creerme! Yo sería incapaz, yo la amo, es lo mas importante que …si yo pudiera dar mi vida para….

Cálmate – le dijo la señora – te creo, de veras.

Inuyasha se quedo más tranquilo, solo un poco más, quería ver a Aome, hablar con ella pero aún así le sería imposible, podía adivinar como sería, no le recibiría fácilmente y ahora que estaba delicada se conformaría con entrar cuando ella durmiera. Eso sería suficiente.

Como se lo esperaba, había sido demasiado, su cuerpo apenas resistió el shock de ver a su esposo con alguien más, ahora se sentía cansada pero mucho mejor, sabía que estaba en el hospital pero la verdad no le importaba, no si Inuyasha la estaba engañando, con su ex amante, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte con los hombres? Simplemente no lo entendía, ella le amaba pero ahora el estaba con otra mujer, ni siquiera estaba ahí con ella, que frustrante, de haber estado ahí le y hubiera golpeado y gritado un par de cosas. Mejor que no estuviera ahí.

¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó su madre a un lado de ella. Aome la vio sorprendida por que apenas se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Madre – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su madre solo se limito a abrazar a su hija, necesitaba apoyo y comprensión, ella se lo daría. Le acarició la espalda hasta que se quedo dormida de nuevo. Necesitaba descansar todo lo que pudiera.

En esos momentos Inuyasha entró en la habitación y una mirada llena de alivio le cruzó, estaba tan aliviado de que estuviera con vida. La madre de Aome le dejo el asiento y salió de la habitación.

Inuyasha le tomó de la mano y la besó. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien tomando simplemente la mano de alguien, nunca en su vida había estado tan asustado y tan arrepentido.

tienes que mejorar – susurro y después le puso la mano en el vientre – tu madre esta delicada, no la lastimes cuando nazcas, no me la quites…te lo ruego…

………………………………

Y se marcharía ese día, finalmente, quería irse y descansar pero el problema era que no sabía a donde ir, no quería ver a Inuyasha, no quería cruzarse hasta que pudiera pensar bien las cosas, seguramente tendría que ir a casa de sus padres, era mejor.

Los padres de Inuyasha entraron en la habitación, ambos estaban sonrientes y se veían como sus auténticos padres, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, sería mejor avisarles que se iría de la mansión, era lógico, siempre preferirían a su hijo.

¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la señora Izayoi.

Bien, me da gusto poder irme, de hecho quería darles las gracias, ahora me iré a casa de mis padres y…

No digas tonterías – dijo el señor Taisho molesto – eres una miembro de la familia, no dejaremos que te marches de la mansión, necesitas cuidados y protección.

Pero…

Nosotros cuidaremos de ti cariño – dijo la señora Izayoi en un tono maternal.

Ya se resolverán las cosas con Inuyasha, mientras tanto, estarás cómoda.

Aome los vio sorprendida y asintió, no podía negar que le provocaba paz el saber que contaba con su apoyo, aún no estaba terminada la guerra, y ella estaba al pendiente de eso ya que como miembro del clan corría peligro y quería ver por su hijo.

Su madre entró después y le ayudo a vestirse y a estar lista. Inuyasha no la había visitado ¿estaría cerca'?¿o estaría con su amante? Nada más de pensarlo le dio coraje y decidió no pensar en eso. Salió de la habitación y ahí estaba el, de pie con un ramo de flores, girasoles para ser mas exactos, Aome lo único que pudo ver fue a un hombre llevado por la culpa, sintió coraje y rabia ¿Cómo podía pararse ahí?

Se acerco a el y pudo ver su mirada llena de sorpresa y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una cachetada. Inuyasha no se inmuto en aclarar nada, solo volteo su cara de nuevo y entonces Aome pudo ver el sufrimiento que le causaba estar ahí, le sorprendió el ver una mirada tan llena de dolor en el, ella tenía que ser la dolida no el.

cúbrete bien – le dijo el sin decir nada más.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó ella fría. - ¿no deberías estar con tu amante?

No tengo amante – dijo el serio, con tono lleno de tristeza. Aome intentó ignorarle pero su mirada atormentada lo decía todo.

Mientes – dijo Aome demasiado obstinada para darse cuenta del dolor que sus palabras le infringían a Inuyasha.

No voy a discutir contigo – dijo el suavemente – estas delicada, si quieres creer que tengo una amante esta bien, no discutiré, solo ten en mente que tu eres mi mujer y me preocupo por ti.

Me gustaría creerlo – dijo Aome en un susurro

Pues cree entonces – dijo Inuyasha en un tono completamente serio.

Entraron en el auto y Aome vio a Inuyasha entrar a su auto detrás de ella. Decidió no pensar demasiado en el, le provocaba un malestar en el vientre, aún no sabía lo que haría con su relación, ni siquiera sabía como había pasado todo. Rin estaba junto a ella tomándole la mano y viendo por la ventana, era una gran amiga, y su presencia le tranquilizaba.

deberías de estar tranquila – dijo Rin sonriendo – te ves conmocionada

tuve una plática con Inuyasha – dijo Aome como excusa.

No dejes que te afecte, no ahora, es decir, tienes que resolver esto pero tienes que ver por tu salud primero.

Pero…

Así lo quiere Inuyasha, y la familia también.

Solo estoy creando problemas – dijo Aome un poco afectada

Cuidar de ti no es problema, es un placer.

…………………………..

Después de haber pasado toda la travesía para recoger y dejar a Aome en su habitación nueva, tenía que pensar en la situación de la familia, por ella y por todos los demás. Los ataques habían reanudado, esta vez eran ataques indirectos, a sus negocios, podrían ser golpes de mala suerte pero eran demasiadas coincidencias para que fueran golpes de mala suerte.

Los negocios fallidos habían sido ganados por la compañía de Naraku, el jefe del clan enemigo, eso era el meollo del asunto, el estaba detrás de todo, pero había alguien con el, alguien de su clan, un traidor.

No había forma de que se pudiera enterar de los detalles suficientes para quitarle los negocios a menos que alguien estuviera dentro y se los pasará.

Ahora mismo tenía una lista de las personas que tuvieron acceso a esos datos, era una lista de 15 personas, las cuales estaban dentro sus hijos, ellos quedaban fuera, serían incapaces de hacerlo, eso reducía la lista, dos o tres personas eran ayudantes de sus hijos, ellos tendrían que investigarlos, y otras cinco eran ayudantes de personas con alto rango de la empresa, también tendrían que ser entrevistados y quien fuera el traidor… conocería las consecuencias de haber traicionado al clan Taisho. La muerte.


	17. de embarazos y reconciliaciones

CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17 " de reconciliaciones y embarazos" **

El vacío que sentía no se iba en ningún momento, ni en la noche cuando dormía, no cuando desayunaba más a fuerzas que voluntariamente y menos cuando se quedaba sola en su habitación. Era un dolor que la consumía, que amenazaba con acabar con ella y aún así le preocupaba seguir con vida, para su hijo.

Se distrajo de su actividad cuando la puerta se abrió, se encontró con Izayoi que venía seguida de Sesshomaru. Que raro, pensó pero no le tomo importancia. Volteo su rostro hasta encontrar la ventana de nuevo.

te va a hacer daño – dijo Izayoi preocupada

estoy comiendo, y tomando todo – dijo Aome sonriendo tristemente – no pasará nada.

Llevas semanas así – dijo Sesshomaru desde el marco de la puerta.

Mi esposo me engaño, no creo que será para menos – dijo ella con rencor.

Déjanos solos – dijo Sesshomaru a Izayoi la cual lo vio sorprendida.

Bien, estaré cerca – dijo Izayoi saliendo de la habitación.

Aome vio a Sesshomaru de reojo, no era bueno que se hubiera quedado con ella.

el no te engaño – dijo Sesshomaru serio. Aome iba a replicar pero al verle al rostro decidió callar. – no lo hizo por que un hombre marcado no puede ser infiel .

el es mitad humano – dijo Aome

es un Taisho – dijo Sesshomaru como si eso lo resolviera todo. – un Taisho no engaña, aunque sea Inuyasha

no entiendo, yo estaba bien, y el…- dijo sollozando

¿me estas escuchando mujer? Al pensar eso de Inuyasha estas deshonrando a la familia Taisho, antes deberías informarte de lo que realmente sucedió.

La besó, es obvio no?

Piensa lo que quieras. – dijo Sesshomaru y después salió.

" Inuyasha…"

…………………………

Estaba mal, Aome estaba mal, Hakaku se lo dijo ayer por teléfono, si esto seguía así su hijo acabaría con la vida de Aome. De solo pensarlo tembló de pies a cabeza, sabía que debía hacer, iba camino a lograrlo y esta vez la caballerosidad y la cortesía quedaban fuera, si tenía que llevarla a rastras lo haría, ya nada le importaba.

Entró en el hotel de lujo y nadie lo detuvo, suponía que eran inteligentes y se apartaban de su camino. Subió por las escaleras por que no tenía tiempo de esperar por el elevador.

Encontró la habitación y supo que ella ya sabía que el estaba enfadado, podía oler su miedo pero también su seguridad de poder manejar la situación. Ilusa.

Ni siquiera espero a que ella le abriera la puerta, la tiró de golpe y entró en la habitación. Y ahí estaba ella, con su eterna pose de seguridad y sensualidad.

vienes conmigo – dijo el tomándola del brazo con brusquedad. Kykio se dio cuenta de que las cosas eran diferentes a lo que pensaba.

Suéltame me lastimas – dijo enfadada.

Le explicarás a Aome lo que sucedió – dijo el jalándola por la habitación. Kykio puso resistencia y le rasguño el brazo furiosa

¡dije que me soltarás! – exigió. Inuyasha la vio con una sonrisa maligna y la jalo de la blusa hasta que estuvo frente a el cargándola con una mano.

Vendrás conmigo quieras o no, puedo hacer uso de mi rango para quitarte todo ¿eso quieres? Lo haré con gusto

Kykio se quedo muda, era una mujer demonio, era segura de si misma, pero sabía bien que la batalla la tenía pérdida, el Inuyasha que estaba con ella era despiadado, cruel y estaba desesperado. Perdería la vida si se rehusaba.

……………………….

Quería dormir un poco, estaba cansada y dormir era una buena idea, de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par y apareció uno de los sirvientes con el rostro desencajado que intento componer al estar frente a ella.

señora – dijo el un tono seco – el amo Inuyasha viene a…

Y entonces como un remolino entró Inuyasha con una mujer a su lado. Aome se sorprendió muchísimo, no dijo nada, no supo que hacer, por como venía Inuyasha con la mujer no era por las buenas, la traía del brazo y con fuerza y ella forcejeaba en cada momento.

dile – fue lo que escupió Inuyasha hacía la mujer. – dile

no! – dijo Kykio con rencor

dile – dijo Inuyasha aplicando mas fuerza en el brazo hasta infringirle dolor

esta bien!! – dijo Kykio. Aome solo se quedo viendo a la mujer, parecía estar sufriendo de verdad. – yo… yo no soy la amante de tu esposo.

¿Cómo? ¿y entonces ese beso que había sido?

vine a buscarlo pero el ya te tenía, lo chantajee contigo, diciéndole que no te dejaría en paz, el acepto mantenerme hasta que tu dieras a luz…

¿pero…

No hay nada – dijo Kykio con dolor en sus ojos - nada

Esto es… muy inesperado – dijo Aome suspirando – yo…necesito…

Te ves cansada – dijo Inuyasha olvidándose de Kykio – llamaré a alguien para que te ayude

No…- dijo ella suspirando – solo sácala de aquí y ayúdame tu.

Largo – dijo Inuyasha a Kykio la cual ya estaba con un pie en la puerta. Aome se sintió más tranquila al verla irse y confundida al estar con Inuyasha ahí.

Su semblante era serio, preocupado, su mirada era completamente amable y devoto. Se sentía confundida, le extendió la mano y el se la tomó tratando de averiguar que quería. Se sentó en la cama y su esposo, Inuyasha, se sentó junto a ella.

¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó preocupado

Solo acomoda mis almohadas y …- dijo ella pensando en lo que quería – y un vaso de agua, por favor.

Ahora regreso – dijo Inuyasha al acomodar las almohadas. Le tomó de la mano y la recostó con cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana.

Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar – dijo ella antes de verlo salir.

Lo importante es tu salud, Aome.

Inuyasha le llevó el vaso de agua en poco tiempo y se sentó junto a el hasta que se la terminó toda. Aome estaba ya mas tranquila, veía a Inuyasha y ya no sentía enfado, extrañamente, se sentía en paz como hacía mucho no estaba. La presencia de Inuyasha formaba un efecto tranquilizador, casi de desasosiego en su persona.

Le tomó de la mano y el se acomodo junto a ella, y sacó algunas fotos de su chaqueta y se las paso a ella.

Aome las tomó extrañada y las vio. Era una habitación de bebe, era verde y estaba bellamente adornada, era preciosa, ¿Quién había adornado así ese cuarto? ¿y para que se lo mostraba Inuyasha?

es muy lindo – dijo sonriendo.

Es la habitación de nuestro hijo Aome – dijo el serio. – la mandé hacer, por que aún tengo la esperanza que lo nuestro se arregle, yo… te necesito mas que a nada, quiero cuidarte, cuidar de mi hijo, te juró que…

Shhh – dijo Aome con lágrimas en los ojos – ya lo se.

Aome… - dijo el suspirando – yo…

Y entonces Aome lo besó con amor. Inuyasha la rodeo de los hombros y se sintió completo de nuevo, en paz, su marca dejo de arder, su corazón estuvo en paz desde que se había separado de ella y su cabeza estaba funcionando de nuevo. Al abrazarla absorbió su aroma una y otra vez hasta que su nariz estuvo lleno de el, era tan bueno, tan delicado, no había otra cosa que oliera igual, que le igualara, era tan hermosa, tan bella, ¿Cómo sobrevivir sin ella? ¿Cómo calmar esa ansiedad que le corroía cada vez que pensaba en abandonarla?

…………………………..

Podía percibir el aura llena de tranquilidad que desprendía Aome e Inuyasha, ya se habían reconciliado, era obvio, ambos se amaban y todo había sido un malentendido, Aome estaba embarazada y necesitaba de todo el apoyo de Inuyasha. Se alegraba en serio por ellos, ahora la que se tenía que preocupar era ella, se sentía algo extraña, el aura de los demás, sus emociones le afectaban mas que de costumbre, hace unas horas Izayoi estaba angustiada por los problemas de Aome, esa angustia se la transmitió a ella de tal manera que al final ella estaba mucho muy preocupada, no podía con la preocupación y la angustia y se sintió fatal.

Afortunadamente al aislarse se sintió mucho mejor y recupero su forma serena de ser. Pero el problema estaba ahí, agarro a su oso de peluche lo abrazo con fuerza, odiaba sentirse así, sin saber que sucedía, sin saber que sucedía con ella.

Escuchó a Sesshomaru acercarse, esperaba que viniera con un humor mas apacible que el de todos pero sus ilusiones se fueron abajo cuando percibió frustración y enojo. Mal día en la oficina.

Cuando el abrió la puerta el mar de emociones negativas la envolvió, quiso controlarlas como siempre, como cuando le había conocido, había sido tan intenso y desconcertante, no había conocido a nadie como el, todas sus emociones eran tan fuertes que su control tenía que ser la mayor de ellas, su tenacidad y frialdad para ver las cosas era tal que era un estratega perfecto y muchas veces llevaba a tal grado su autocontrol que tenia que buscar de otras formas para sacar sus frustraciones.

Sabía que generalmente se controlaba bastante cuando estaba con ella, trataba de que todas sus emociones fueran suaves y solo dejaba salir las que mas le convenían, las menos peligrosas, por eso era tan frío a veces, por que su autocontrol llegaba a sus límites.

Pero ahora venía frustrado, enojado y quería recuperar su autocontrol, pero para ella ya era muy tarde. Respiro profundo y trato de controlarlo pero se sentía enfadada, frustrada y ahora quería salir de la habitación lo mas rápido posible para no mostrarle su confusión.

¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó el serio mientras se quitaba la corbata

A ningún lado – dijo ella en la puerta

Entonces ¿Qué haces en la puerta?

Nada – dijo ella seria. Si no salía pronto las cosas se complicarían.

¿Qué tienes? – preguntó el viéndola de reojo

Nada – dijo ella respirando con fuerza. Por Dios que la deje ir.

¿nada?, te conozco, eres mi mujer ¿recuerdas?

Si pero quiero estar sola – dijo ella y salió de la habitación. El la seguía, lo sabía.

¿Qué demonios te sucede? – preguntó contrariado

Nada, ¿Qué no puedo estar sola?

Quiero saber que tienes – dijo el armándose de paciencia que no tenía.

Sería conveniente que me dejarás sola, por favor – dijo ella apretando los puños

No me digas que es conveniente para mi, ahora dime que es lo que te pasa

¡que nada! ¡que no entiendes! ¡no tienes que controlarlo todo sabes!

Controla lo que dices – dijo el furioso

¡¿por que tengo que hacerlo?! , siempre andas dando ordenes por ahí, y ¡¿Cuándo tomas en cuenta mis peticiones?! ¡nunca!

Tu no sabes lo que dices – dijo con rabia arrinconándola en la pared. – así que guarda silencio.

No! Soy tu mujer no una maldita sirvienta o empleada para que me hables así! – dijo Rin gritando sin intimidarse

¡eso lo tengo muy en cuenta! – dijo el sin preocuparse de su tono de voz.

¡pues no lo parece!

Sería mejor que guardaras tus reclamos para otra persona – intervino Inu No taisho – a una mujer no se le grita, y menos en su estado.

¿en su estado? – preguntó Sesshomaru sin ver a su padre, analizando el repentino cambio de aroma de Rin que ahora estaba tan sorprendida como el

Embarazada hijo, no pudiste percibirlo por que vienes concentrado en otras cosas – dijo su padre sereno.

Sesshomaru vio a su mujer con otros ojos, estaba mas bella de lo normal, su aroma era diferente, su mirada brillaba de manera especial, ahora lo entendía todo. La vio sin saber que hacer o que decir, ¿Qué podía decir para remendar los gritos de hace un minuto? La vio totalmente desprotegida y de pronto, comenzó a llorar.

Eso era lo que tenía, un hijo, y ella que pensaba que tenía algo malo, de pronto una incertidumbre la lleno por completo ¿era su sentimiento o el de Sesshomaru? ¿no quería al bebe? De pronto una tristeza que estaba segura que era suya comenzó a emanar de ella.

Demonios, ahora la había hecho llorar, volteo a su alrededor solo para cerciorarse de que todos e habían ido, la abrazo con toda la ternura que pudo y le beso la frente.

sabes que eres lo mas importante en mi vida – le susurro al oído – y ese bebe también lo será.

¿de verdad? – preguntó Rin secando sus lágrimas

A ti no podría mentirte.

Rin de pronto sintió la sinceridad de Sesshomaru, estaba siendo sincero, honesto, ella era importante para el, y su hijo lo sería también.

……………………

La mansión Taisho estaba llena de alegría esa noche, no solo su hijo el menor tendría un heredero, el mayor también, era bastante agradable pensar en que tendrían bebes muy pronto, los planes se habían comenzado a trazar, Inuyasha y Aome pensaban vivir en el departamento pero pasarían mucho tiempo en la mansión, por eso su bebe tendría una habitación, en cambio Rin y Sesshomaru si vivirían ahí, por eso su hijo tendría una habitación mejor equipada, , el embarazo de Rin no era tan peligroso como el de Aome, y aún así Sesshomaru estaba preocupado, ansioso, y aunque lo ocultaba todo bien Rin sabía que su esposo estaba luchando con el pesimismo y la negatividad del embarazo.

Inuyasha no ocultaba sus emociones, estaba radiante de alegría por que volvía a tener el cariño de su esposa y adorada mujer, pero la preocupación siempre presente, cuidaba cada alimento que comía Aome, sus movimientos, si podía la cargaba hasta que llegaba a su habitación y buscaba cumplirle todos sus caprichos.

Ayame se encontraba pensativa en su habitación, sabía por que pasaban las cosas, sabía que con tantas hormonas era mas seguro que alguien pudiera quedar embarazada, aún así no estaba segura de querer, de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Vio a Kouga entrar como siempre después de un largo día de trabajo, el le dirigió una rápida sonrisa y se comenzó a desvestir.

tengo que decirte algo – le dijo ella. Kouga volteo a verla prestándole toda su atención.

¿Qué sucede?

Creo que estoy embarazada – le dijo Ayame. La mirada de Kouga fue de felicidad y después una mirada llena de desconcierto. Algo malo sucedía.

El bebe no viene bien, sabes que una madre youkai lo siente, lo sabe, mi bebe no esta bien Kouga.

¿q…que? – ahora no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. Se acerco a ella y le tomo de la mano.

Yo…no se que hacer – dijo Ayame seriamente afectada. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y Kouga sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos.

¡contrataremos a los mejores especialistas! – dijo el convencido – pagaremos lo que sea!!

Pero y si no es suficiente…- dijo Ayame llorando

Entonces buscaré otra solución… cree en mi, ese bebe nacerá, nuestro hijo nacerá.

Ayame vio la total sinceridad en los ojos de Kouga, el estaba decidido a pelear por la vida de ese bebe, entonces ella lo haría con el. Juntos.


	18. de historias tragicas 1

Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18 " de historias trágicas 1" **

" La vida era totalmente aburrida en esos tiempos…" comenzó a contar el medio demonio. " no era una vida plena como la que llevo ahora, al contrario, todo transcurría entre mi trabajo tanto en la empresa como en las noches, no me gustaba pero aún así me esforzaba en hacerlo de la mejor manera por orgullo por supuesto. Así pase mucho tiempo hasta que una noche mi trabajo era en un barrio fino, lleno de los de nuestra clase, gente de clanes pequeños que se alían al de nosotros. Mi trabajo era aniquilar a un pobre diablo que no tenía mas que un 25 de sangre de demonio, sus habilidades eran tan escasas que se valía de otros métodos para poder influir en los humanos. Había hablado de más, estaba por dar a conocer nuestro secreto, y mi trabajo era acabar con el sin importar que tanto dinero tuviera."

" Así que al entrar en el bar donde se encontraba pedí algo de beber y lo visualicé, estaba sentado en la barra y una mujer a su lado. Una de nosotros, su aroma era tan fuerte que inundaba todo el lugar, me sentí totalmente invadido por su presencia, por su sensualidad. Yo había tenido pequeñas aventuras pero nada grande, nada como ella. Perdí de vista mi objetivo, lo único que veía era esa mujer en vestido rojo y cabello negro como la noche. En tenerla en mis brazos, en besarla. No pude pensar claramente, no seguí al tipo con la vista hasta que ya era tarde, lo vi retirarse y yo tuve que dejar de verla, pero cuando salí era ya tarde, el se había esfumado y mi misión había fallado. De ser una misión fácil pasó a ser un fracaso."

" La claridad regresó a mi cuando el perfume de esa mujer se esfumaba, ella estaba sentada junto a el, en ningún momento los vi hablar pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran conexión, ella podría estar implicada, y yo tenía que matarla también. No me di cuanta de esto hasta que estuve en la mansión. "

" A la noche siguiente planee todo con cuidado, iba a ser perfecto, el bar sería el mismo, lo sabía, por que ninguno de los sabía que yo los seguía. Esa noche estaba decidido a matarlos, a ambos."

" Entré al bar y los vi, juntos de nuevo. No había dudas entonces, estaban juntos y el pesar que me llenó fue extraño, como si me fuera a perder de algo magistral al borrar a esa mujer del mapa. No le tomé importancia calculé la hora en la que el salió del bar y le seguí. No me di cuenta que ella me siguió. Arrincone al tipo y de dos movimientos lo maté. No pude hacer más ya que ella se me presentó. Sus movimientos tenían cierta gracia y elegancia que me hipnotizó, pudo herirme un par de beses, claro que cuando esto pasó yo me di cuenta de mi error y desperté, puse toda mi fiereza en mostrarle mi superioridad, la vencí en pocos movimientos, me sentí triunfal como si hubiera sido un gran contrincante. Ella se quedo en el piso, viendo mis reacciones, su mirada fue tan fuerte, tan llena de seguridad que a pesar de las claras condiciones de mi victoria me sentó inferior, atraído por ella."

" Tienes que entender que las cosas entre los demonios son mas simples que con los humanos, entre nosotros mientras no haya marca el sexo es realmente fácil No se necesitan ataduras ni presentaciones, es simplemente el instinto, lo más básico. Así me sentí con ella y aunque no tengo que contarte los detalles te puedes imaginar que sucedió ahí, en ese callejón"

" Generalmente ese hubiera sido suficiente para cualquier demonio pero para mi no lo fue. Supongo que mi parte humana me supero y mi ego pidió que esa mujer me perteneciera. Quería más y lo obtuve cuantas veces lo pedí y más. Ella era perfecta en el sentido de la cama, nos compenetrábamos tan bien que mi sentido de la lógica se nublo, para mi era como si estuviera marcado por ella, incluso le pregunté a mi padre si era posible que algo parecido hubiera pasado con la mujer, mi padre no lo sabía, investigamos pero nada apareció, yo estaba seguro que era así. Kykio vino a vivir a mi departamento , todo lo mío era suyo pero lo de ella no lo compartía."

" mi padre comenzó a tomar cartas en el asunto, el si vio las verdaderas intenciones de ella y me quitó el acceso a las cuentas de la familia, a las de la empresa, yo por supuesto me enfade pero no hice nada más que obedecer. Kykio me seguía pidiendo cosas caras y yo me rompía la cabeza para cumplirle cada capricho"

" Mi situación cambió cuando sospechaba que ella tenía un amante, traía regalos caros que no eran míos y su olor cambió de un día para otro. Me volví loco de celos, fríos, calculadores, en ningún momento dije nada, no se enteró ella de que yo sabía de su aventura."

" Mis habilidades como rastreador me ayudaron a localizar al infeliz. Al saberlo compuse mi situación con mi padre, obtuve mi acceso a las cuentas de nuevo, mi poder como heredero del clan nunca se me hizo tan atractivo como en esa ocasión. Exigí que pudiera hacer efectivo mi poder como heredero segundo. Mi padre se opuso pero al final las leyes del clan prevalecieron, el pobre infeliz murió después de ser torturado, yo lo presencie todo y nunca me arrepentí de hacerlo."

" Kykio huyó antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo con ella. Pensé en buscarla pero preferí no hacerlo, no valía la pena, no creí que tuviera el valor para hacerlo, creía que el efecto que tenía conmigo era fuerte"

Inuyasha suspiro, finalmente había sacado todo lo que había pasado hacía años, podía sentir una paz interior que era tan extraña que le asustaba. Vio a Aome, estaba pensativa, su aroma no decía nada de enfado ni de tristeza, simplemente al parecer estaba analizando todo.

¿Cómo te sientes conmigo? – preguntó ella seria, viendo a los ojos a su esposo.

¿contigo? – preguntó Inuyasha pensando la respuesta. - fue como con Kykio pero multiplicado por diez. La sensación que sentí al conocerte fue tan fuerte que te salvé antes de darme cuenta quien eras, y cuando te toque, fue tan … tan fuerte, tan extraño que me asustó, no sabía que pasaba, pero de repente no pude pensar mi vida sin ti, mi instinto de protección se multiplico, mi deseo también pero todo iba más allá, mucho más, para mi eras y siempre serás la mujer mas maravillosa de mi vida, del mundo entero y aunque suene como cursilería para mi es en serio.

¿y… que sentiste cuando la viste hace unos días?

Nada – dijo Inuyasha – la sensualidad y lo que me atrajo había desaparecido… ya era solamente una más.

Aome suspiro al escuchar esto. Inuyasha ya no sentía nada mas por Kykio, y ahora estaba segura, acarició su abultado vientre con cariño, su hijo tendría una familia completa, con un padre muy amoroso y algo impaciente pero ella se encargaría de que las cosas salieran bien, que su familia estuviera completa.

tengo algo que pedirte – dijo Aome en un tono normal

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Inuyasha poniéndole atención.

Quiero ir a ver a mis padres – dijo Aome sonriendo – se que tengo que estar en reposo pero extraño mucho a mi madre.

Aome…- dijo Inuyasha pensándolo – tienes que descansar….

Pero quiero verla!

No te alteres, te llevaré, solo tienes que prometerme que nada de exaltarse.

Bien, lo prometo – dijo ella sonriendo

Y que me harás caso en todo

En todo , en todo

……………………..

La oficina había estado algo tensa, los ataques del otro clan se reflejaban en sus acciones, los planes de su padre eran encontrar al traidor y el reducir la gente que sabía de las cosas importantes de la empresa les cargaba mas el trabajo a ellos. Tenía exactamente media hora para calmarse y llegar a su casa tranquilo en serio. Rin no podía estar pasando por sus frustraciones, ella las recibía más fuertes de lo que eran y le afectaba al bebe.

Se detuvo en una cafetería que era conocida por sus excelentes cafés y bebidas. Llegó al mostrador y pidió un café Express para el y un te verde para Rin. No se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de la cajera, de las miradas de las clientas presentes, y las miradas de envidia de los hombres sentados en la barra.

La mujer le entregó las bebidas al instante y Sesshomaru las pago sin preguntar. La cajera suspiro en voz alta y fue cuando el se dio cuenta del aroma del lugar, era de excitación, de emoción. Sonrió ante la idea de tener a esas humanas tras de el, no sabían que les esperaría si se le acercaban.

Salió de la cafetería pensando en algunas cosas para decirle a Rin cuando la viera y el mal humor desapareció.

Manejo con cuidado hasta la mansión, no tenía prisa por llegar, Su humor tenía que ser perfectamente neutral, no afectaría a Rin. Al llegar se encontró con un par de sirvientes, los ignoro por completo hasta que llegó a la habitación de su mujer. Suspiro, esperaba que todo estuviera bien… y fue entonces cuando la escuchó.

" Apenas me enteré de ti pero me alegra sabes? Tu, Sesshomaru y yo vamos a ser una linda familia, el es un poco serio pero te aseguro que es una buena persona, es responsable y seguramente será un padre muy estricto, pero todo lo hará por tu bien, estoy segura…"

Un sentimiento inesperado lo invadió, algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo ajeno a el. No era tan grande como el amor, solo era algo suave y tenue que iba llenando su pecho, que le hacía querer proteger a esa mujer, algo tan profundo que no supo que era. ¿debía dejar ver esto a Rin?

No pudo decidir por que Rin abrió la puerta por el, lo vio y le sonrió con ternura. Enseguida se abalanzó sobre el y le dio un beso en sus labios. Un beso ingenuo y lleno de esperanza.

bienvenido – le dijo sonriendo - ¿Cómo te fue?

Bien – dijo el rodeándola de la cintura – todo en paz.

¿y eso? – preguntó Rin señalando los vasos.

Esto es para ti – dijo dándole un vaso – es té.

Pero no me gusta mucho y…

Bebe, te hará bien, ahora que estas esperando un hijo deberás cuidarte, ya ves a Aome, no quiero que te pase lo mismo.

Pero soy una mujer demonio – dijo ella orgullosa.

Eres una chiquilla demonio – dijo el viéndola de reojo. Vio como hizo un mohín y el continuó – mi chiquilla demonio , por eso no puedo dejar que eso pase.

Pero mi cuerpo es mas fuerte y…

Y también eres joven, tu cuerpo aún no madura por completo, el bebe podría poner en peligro tu vida.

Pareces muy bien informado – dijo ella recelosa.

Eres mi mujer, debo saber todo de ti – dijo el como si dijera algo obvio.

Rin lo vio de reojo, sabía que estaba preocupado, ella misma se sentía ahora algo preocupada por su salud, pero no dijo nada, sabía que el se estaba esforzando por dejar sus emociones negativas, cuando entró en la habitación estaba neutral y ahora luchaba por dejar a un lado su preocupación.

comeré y beberé todo lo que me digas – dijo obediente sonriendo – de verdad.

No te quedaría de otra, yo te haré comer todo aunque no quieras – dijo el sincero.

¿harías eso? – preguntó Rin sorprendida

Lo haría.

………………………………..

Bien, tenía que tener paciencia, había prometido no desobedecer, quedarse quieta, ayudar en lo que pudiera. Inuyasha le había dicho que se quedara sentada en el sofá mientras el iba por agua, su madre y su hermano estaban junto a ella, sonriendo y haciendo planes para el bebe.

¿Cómo vas a ponerle? – preguntó su madre

Aún no lo sabemos madre – dijo Aome sonriendo

¿ya tiene servicio médico? – preguntó Sota algo serio

Ya – dijo Aome

Eres joven ¿no pudieron esperas un poco ¿- preguntó su hermano preocupado

Voy a estar bien – dijo Aome cansada.

De eso me encargo yo – dijo Inuyasha entrando en la habitación. – tiene los mejores médicos.

Eso no asegura nada! – dijo Sota.

Ayuda bastante – dijo Inuyasha con paciencia. – además mi padre va a contratar un médico de planta en la mansión, ahora que mi hermano también tendrá un bebe y otro miembro de la familia…

¿tres? – preguntó Sota sorprendido

Si, es por eso que un médico es lo ideal, una de las mujeres tiene problemas…

¿ de verdad? – preguntó Aome sorprendida

Ayame, aún no se sabe que tiene de malo pero algo tiene, ella lo sabe – dijo Inuyasha serio – Kouga fue el que pidió el médico de planta, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Pobre ayame, recuérdame el hablar con ella cuando lleguemos

Claro cariño – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

¿y tu que quieres niño o niña? – preguntó su madre. Inuyasha lo pensó un instante

Niño – dijo el sonriendo – le enseñaré todo lo que se, y si es niña bueno de igual manera se lo enseñaré.

Vaya, un padre responsable- dijo Sota sarcástico

Bueno, no basta con eso – dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Aome – tendré que cambiar pañales al principio, levantarme por las noches, y cuando crezca reprenderlo cuando haga algo indebido, premiarlo cuando haga algo bien, y abrazarlo por las noches.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, la fría imagen del empresario había caído tan fácilmente, el que siempre salía dando reportes financieros, que se veía frió en los periódicos ahora se mostraba tierno, desinteresado por el dinero y totalmente devoto a su familia. Aome le acarició la mejilla y el le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

vas a ser un gran padre – dijo Aome con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo intento – dijo el levantando los hombros.

Finalmente salieron de la casa de Aome temprano, Inuyasha la subió al auto y el salió del distrito lo mas tranquilo posible, era una tarde tranquila y quería pasar a una cafetería que era conocida por su ambiente tranquilo, si Aome no estaba muy cansada.

Entraron en la cafetería como Inuyasha lo había planeado, Aome se sentó en un sofá individual muy cómodo y vio a su esposo, tan guapo, tan atento con ella. Era afortunada, le gustaba su vida tal y como era en esos momentos.

Pidió un té de lo mas ligero e Inuyasha un café con chocolate. Iba a decirle que quería probar un poco cuando lo vio, ahí frente a ella, estaba Hoyo, era el mesero que les atendía, no lo había notado. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar e Inuyasha la vio enseguida. Le quitó la taza de las manos y le tomo ambas manos entre las suyas viéndola fijamente a los ojos, la pequeña mesa era un obstáculo que no le importo.

¿Aome? – preguntó el mesero sorprendido. Aome lo vio negándose a ver que ahí enfrente estaba el hombre que hacía años había hecho su vida miserable.

Hoyo – dijo con un hilo de voz. Inuyasha al escuchar el nombre volteo a ver al humano con la mirada mas fiera que tenía.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido – yo que recuerde eras una mediocre…

Di algo mas y te arrepentirás el resto de tu corta vida – dijo Inuyasha jalándolo de la corbata roja.

No hay por que ponerse pesados! – dijo Hoyo asustado. – fui su novio, solo…

Y yo soy su esposo – dijo Inuyasha lleno de rencor – así que puedes irte de aquí, quiero que nos atienda otro mesero y si no quieres terminar de vagabundo en las calles será mejor que no te aparezcas por aquí de nuevo.

Hoyo vio a Inuyasha sorprendido, podría decir que decía mentiras pero sus ojos demostraban esa sinceridad que lo asustaba, si ese hombre decía que lo dejaría en la calle lo haría. No cualquiera puede pagar la cuenta de esa cafetería, y los que podían eran hombres adinerados, hombres como el.


	19. de historias tragicas 2

Capitulo 19 " de historias trágicas 2 "

**HOLA A TODOS! BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA GRACIAS POR SU PREFERECNIA JAJA Y BUENO POR LEER ESTE FIC . TAMBIEN QUIERO ADVERTIRLES QUE STE CAPITULO TIENE ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA Y SANGRE, POR SI ACASO SON SENSIBLES A ELLAS OKI? **

**Capitulo 19 " de historias trágicas 2 " **

Estaba intranquila, a pesar de que Inuyasha le había sostenido de la mano todo el trayecto de regreso aún sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y los nervios a flor de piel. Llegaron a la mansión y evitaron pasar por donde estaba Rin, sabían de su sensibilidad hacía las emociones de otros así que preferían no estar con ella en esos momentos.

Aome se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de borrar la imagen de Hoyo de su mente. Sabía que tendría que confiarle la historia completa a Inuyasha, el lo había hecho, ella tendría que corresponderle de la misma forma. Sintió la mano de Inuyasha en su vientre, estaba preocupado por su bebe, por su hijo.

se mueve – dijo maravillado. Aome asintió con la cabeza. – esta muy inquieto ¿es así siempre?

Cuando tu estas cerca se mueve más – dijo ella. Era la verdad, pero esto pareció enorgullecer a Inuyasha

¿sabrá que soy su padre? – preguntó curioso. Aome sonrió ante esa pregunta.

Puede ser, no se inquieta con nadie más.

Vaya, desde pequeño igual de inteligente que su padre eh

Espero y no – dijo Aome sonriendo. Inuyasha rió y abrazo a Aome.

¿ya estas mas tranquila? – preguntó Inuyasha

Ya, muchas gracias.

Suspiro y tomó aire para darse valor, iba a ser algo doloroso.

" Era muy joven pero aún así siempre intento ser independiente, tratar de ganar mi dinero, mis cosas, mi madre siempre tuvo problemas económicos así que traté de trabajar lo más rápido que pude, Sota comenzó a meterse en problemas desde pequeño por eso yo quise compensar a mi madre haciéndome cargo de el y de sus problemas.

Cuando lo conocí yo me sentía sola, trataba con asuntos que sobrepasaban mi capacidad y el me trató con tanta caballerosidad, tanta gentileza que enseguida pensé que era el amor de mi vida. En la primera cita me llevó a un restaurante caro y pagó la cuenta todo el solo, me sorpendí que un hombre se gastará tanto dinero en mi, o bueno todo lo caro que podía ser un restaurante en esa calle, era agradable estar con el, me hablaba de sus cosas, de su trabajo, me pedía que le ayudara con algunas cosas y me sentía útil con el, necesitada por otras razones.

No preguntó por mi vida hasta la tercera cita, era una mala señal pero no lo vi en ese momento, para entonces me llevó a una linda cafetería y le platique mi vida lo mas pronto posible, le conté todo y mis problemas salieron tan solo en la cuarta cita cuando tuve que ir por Sota a la comisaría.

Tuve tanta vergüenza de que se diera cuenta pero para mi sorpresa me acompaño y ayudo en todo lo que pudo, reprendió a mi hermano y me echo en cara que tuviera u hermano tan irresponsable como si yo tuviera la culpa. Me sentí fatal, como si de verdad tuviera la culpa, fue la pelea mas fuerte que había tenido con mi hermano, lo culpe de sus actitudes, de sus problemas, de los míos también, le grité cosas que no eran y encima me salí de mi casa.

Me disculpe con Hoyo como si de verdad tuviera la culpa, lo elogie por ayudarme como todo un caballero y le invité a cenar con mi pequeño sueldo.

La noche de la cita tuvimos sexo por primera vez, mi primera vez, me sentí vacía por que el único que lo disfruto fue el, la relación esa noche fue fría y sin emociones de su parte. Pensé que la primera vez de todos era así, me concilié con esa idea y traté de pensar que la relación iba viento en popa, si ya éramos tan íntimos.

Poco tiempo después de nuestra evolución el me pidió que me fuera a vivir a su casa, yo me sentí soñada y le dije que si casi de inmediato. Me ayudo a cambiar mis cosas a su departamento, ya tenía listo todo el espacio para mi ropa, tan acomodado, tan simétrico. Era tan cuidadoso con sus cosas, con su orden que me sentí extraña en su casa, yo no soy muy cuidadosa ni ordenada con las cosas, así que me propuse ser lo mejor posible en ese sentido.

Al desempacar mis cosas el se quedo viendo la televisión y yo me quede sola, mientras me pedía que le hiciera algo de comer, yo poco sabía pero lo intente, la cena quedo decente pero el lo negó y me hizo caras toda la cena y yo me sentí pequeña, insignificante y decidí tomar clases de cocina o pedirle a mi madre que me ayudara.

Con el paso de los días comencé a pensar como ser la mejor cocinando, como aprender a coser, a limpiar como a el le gustaba, me desatendí de mi familia, todo por ser como a el le gustaba. Lo que fue pasando es que el se volvía mas y mas exigente, cada vez que hacía bien algo me criticaba dos o tres cosas más que hacía mal, nunca me sentía bien cuando el lo hacía, pero suponía que todo era mi culpa.

Después comenzaron los insultos, leves al principio, cuando no hacía algo bien era una ignorante, una tonta, una inútil. Al principio me molestaba que me dijera esas cosas pero después comencé a pensar que si el me las decía era por que tendrían algo de cierto. Así que después ya no me quejaba, solo decía que lo haría mejor la próxima vez.

Así que después de los insultos vino la etapa de los golpes, para esto fue la parte mas dolorosa y estúpida de mi relación. El me dio mi primer golpe por que hice mal el que hacer, estaba furioso y me dio una cachetada, yo sentí que tuve toda la culpa cuando el se disculpo llorando conmigo. Pobre, tiene un mal genio, es mi culpa por hacerlo enfadar, pensé.

El segundo fue por algo similar y la disculpa fue la misma, yo pensé que estaba estresado y que necesitaba que yo fuera mas complaciente.

Después de eso las cosas se salieron de control, me golpeaba mas seguido, con mas fuerza y las disculpas fueron desapareciendo hasta ser remplazadas por reclamos injustificados. "

" Lo peor es que yo creía que tenía la culpa de todo, si el esta enojado algo debo estar haciendo mal yo, pensaba, era mas joven e ingenua, si el decía que me amaba entonces yo le creía y si el se enfadaba sentía que traicionaba el cariño que sentía por mi.

Las cosas empeoraron muy rápidamente, los golpes comenzaron a ser mas fuertes, mas seguidos y en el rostro. Por esta razón no quise ver a mi familia, no quería que me dijeran lo mal que me estaba portando, de lo mala de mi relación. Hojo no soportaba las críticas y se desquitaba conmigo, no debía ver a mi familia.

Las cosas terminaron cuando una noche Hoyo me golpeo tan fuerte que no tuve opción más que llamar a mi madre y a mi hermano. Cuando ellos llegaron Hoyo ya se había ido, me llevaron al hospital y ahí estuve internada dos semanas, no volví a verlo, pero eso me dejo marcada, no confié en ningún hombre hasta que llegaste tu."

Inuyasha mantenía sus puños apretados hasta el punto de hacerse daño, Aome no lo notó por que los ocultó en la chamarra, no quería que le viera enfadado, a duras penas podía tener su rostro calmado. Respiro profundo y bajo la cabeza.

tienes que descansar – dijo el levantándose, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente – ya fue mucho para ti.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Aome desconcertada , creía que Inuyasha le diría un sin fin de insultos para Hoyo pero nada de nada.

Tengo un trabajo que hacer – dijo el serio – no me esperes levantada.

Pero…

Duérmete cariño – dijo Inuyasha sonando tierno cuando realmente no lo sentía. – regresaré pronto.

Salió de la habitación hecho una furia, tiró dos jarrones en su paso y los sirvientes se hacían a un lado para dejarlo pasar, un Taisho enojado era peligroso, incluso uno que tenía la mitad de la sangre de demonio.

………………………

Sintió un aura llena de odio, rencor y furia incontenible llenar la casa, el ambiente era tenso de repente y esa persona estaba por salir. ¿Quién sería el pobre desgraciado que sufriría las consecuencias? Temblo de solo pensarlo y sintió la mano de Sesshomaru en la suya.

¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó

Alguien esta furioso, acaba de pasar por aquí…creo que nunca había sentido un aura tan llena de peligro…

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se asomó, y quien iba pasando era nada menos que su hermano Inuyasha, no necesitaba la habilidad de Rin para ver su furia, su rostro lo decía todo, sus movimientos violentos y precisos.

no hagas una tontería – dijo e Inuyasha se detuvo .

no te metas – le dijo y por primera vez Sesshomaru lo pensó dos veces antes de meterse con su hermano.

…………………………..

Bajó las escaleras hasta encontrarse con Hakaku, su fiel sirviente, le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera y este inmediatamente le siguió.

Tenía todo, la dirección de su casa, de su trabajo, lo encontraría, le esperaría y entonces…entonces pagaría caro su pasado y sus errores.

Esperaron fuera de la cafetería, estaba ya cerrando y podía ver a su objetivo, para eso momentos ya estaba pensando en que hacerle, que torturas le aplicaría… Hoyo salió de la cafetería al último, como si el destino le estuviera dando las pautas para conseguir su venganza, al verlo le repugno tanto que decidió hacerlo sufrir cuanto pudiera.

Lo siguieron por calles atestadas de gente, para humanos hubiera sido imposible, para ellos el seguir su aroma era pan comido. Inuyasha ya saboreaba su victoria, su venganza, el dolor de ese pedazo de porquería sería su mejor medicina.

señor – dijo Hakaku con cautela, sabía que Inuyasha no iba en un estado normal de ánimo - ¿es una misión?

No – respondió Inuyasha mientras no perdía de vista a su presa.

¿Por qué seguimos a ese humano? ¿es peligroso para el clan?

No – dijo nuevamente Inuyasha

Pero…

Ese humano, lastimó severamente a Aome – dijo en un siseo – lo haré sufrir hasta que me pida piedad…y después le mataré como la bestia que es.

Hakaku se calló de inmediato, las palabras, la mirada e incluso los movimientos de su amo eran peligrosos, era un depredador acechando a su presa, nada ni nadie podría detenerlo, el pobre hombre moriría de la peor manera y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Finalmente llegó el tramo en que Hoyo tenía que cruzar por una desolada calle, bien, esa era la oportunidad. Se separaron en dos, el le afrontaría por la derecha y su amo por la izquierda, como dos cazadores acorralando a su presa.

Se acercaron lentamente hasta que el humano los notó, al principio los vio desafiante pero conforme iban avanzando el miedo se apodero de el, sabía que no eran ladrones, ni delincuentes, de haberlo sido ya le hubieran robado y ocultado sus rostros. En cambio Inuyasha se encargó de que el le viera perfectamente. Y cuando lo reconoció su miedo aumentó.

usted – dijo con miedo - ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿me esta siguiendo? ¡voy a informar a la policía de esto!

Cuando termine contigo no podrás ni marcar el número – dijo Inuyasha serio, con una mirada cruel .

¡esto es un acoso! – dijo Hoyo haciéndose para atrás.

Nadie se va a dar cuenta – dijo Inuyasha acercándose mas a el. Nadie escuchará tus gritos.

¡no me haga nada! – dijo aterrado – yo… yo…le daré lo que quiera

No me interesa nada de ti mas que todo lo que puedas sufrir – dijO Inuyasha sacando sus garras. Hoyo se le quedo viendo a su mano embobado… - ¿creíste que podrías lastimar a mi mujer así y seguir viviendo?

Cuando sucedió ¡aun no era tu mujer! – dijo Hoyo en un vano intento de evadir la muerte

¿te gusta golpear mujeres eh? – preguntó en un tono frío y después le dio un golpe a Hoyo en el estomago que le saco todo el aire y lo hizo doblarse del dolor Inuyasha le tomo del cabello y lo levantó hasta que quedo a su altura – te mostrare lo que ella sintió… - le dijo de nuevo y volvió a golpearlo esta vez en el rostro, lo dejo tirado en el suelo, Hoyo intento escapar pero un par de pies se lo impidieron, levantó la vista para ver al acompañante de su agresor, parecía no querer participar pero tampoco le dejaría irse.

¡piedad! ¡dile que se detenga! – le dijo a Hakaku que le vio distante.

¡no se te ocurra pedir piedad cuando no la mereces! – dijo Inuyasha furioso, le tomó de la camisa con tanta fuerza que le encajo las uñas en la espalda y enseguida comenzó a sangrar.

¿Qué eres tu? – preguntó Hoyo aterrado

Tu peor pesadilla – dijo Inuyasha y en ese instante dejo de hablar.

Se dedico a golpear y torturar al hombre, no veía nada mas que en rojo, lo dejo vivo hasta el último momento, dejando que sufriera mientras le cortaba cada una de sus extremidades de una forma salvaje, se desangraba rápidamente pero aún así tenía las fuerzas para gritar. Esto le agradaba y lo hacía sufrir un poco más, y más hasta que el umbral del dolor de Hoyo paso el límite y se quedo en la inconciencia , fue cuando le mato rompiéndole el cuello. Y se quedo ahí de pie viendo a su presa con frialdad.

Hakaku vio a su amo aterrado, nunca en su vida lo había visto tan furioso, había sido por mucho la peor tortura que había visto, y la había efectuado de forma fría, calculadora e incluso se atrevió a pensar que con gusto. Lo vio como si fuera un desconocido y cuando este le hablo saltó de su lugar.

- hazte cargo de todo – le ordeno y después desapareció.

………………………………

Cuando llegó a la mansión vio a Aome dormir en la cama, estaba totalmente pérdida en sus sueños, se quitó la ropa ensangrentada y la dejo en el baño, mañana se haría cargo de esconderla antes que Aome la viera, se dio un baño rápido para quitarse toda la suciedad por que no podía tocar a su esposa así.

Cuando estuvo limpió se recostó junto a ella y le acarició el vientre, su cachorro llegaría en poco tiempo y tenía que venir a un mundo mejor, no iba a permitir que escoria como Hoyo viviera, no tendría piedad, no se arrepentía de nada, solo le hubiera gustado el hacerlo sufrir un poco más…

¿cariño? – preguntó Aome adormilada.

Duerme princesa – le dijo – ya estoy aquí.

Te extrañe - dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho

Yo también, Aome, yo también.


	20. nuevo integrante

CAPITULO 20

**HOLA A TODOS!! BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC, YA SABEN QUE ES DE GRAN APOYO EL QUE ESCRIBAN SUS COMENTARIOS JEJE Y BUENO DESPUES QUE BUENO EL FIC YA ESTA LLEGANDO AL FINAL, SOLO FALTARIAN DOS QUE TRES CAPITULITOS PARA TERMINARLA Y BUENO ESTO VA A TARDAR UN POCO POR QUE MI TIEMPO SE HA REDUCIDO Y YA NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR COMO ANTES, TRABO, ESCUELA COSAS ASI YA SABEN , ASI QUE LES PIDO UN POQUITO DE PACIENCIA SI? Y YA SABEN DESPUES DE ESTE VIENE " FALSO MATRIMONIÓ" CON LA PAREJA DE SESSHOMARU/AOME. **

**CAPITULO 20 " nuevo integrante" **

Esa mañana se había sentido extraña, desde que se levantó le había dolido un poco el estomago, imagino que era normal, así que no dijo nada, Inuyasha no quería irse a trabajar, era el mes nueve y quería estar siempre con ella, por si llegaba la hora.

pero amor, si llega la hora y yo no estoy…

estará cualquiera de las cientos de personas que están en la casa – dijo ella sonriendo

pero no serán yo – dijo el receloso

pero me cuidarán bien, vamos no puedes faltar todos los días

puedo hacerlo – dijo el serio, hablaba en serio.

Inu, cariño – dijo ella suavemente – tu hijo saldrá cuando este listo, tu tienes que seguir trabajando.

Aome, tengo un mal presentimiento y…

Ya, anda vete – dijo ella sonriendo

Bien – farfulló este malhumorado.

Inuyasha se había levantado y bañado, todo lo hacía lentamente como si esperara que en cualquier momento sucediera y pudiera estar ahí, pero nada paso. Bajaron a desayunar, Aome se sentó en una silla especialmente cómoda e Inuyasha le servía café y fruta cuando llegaron Rin y Sesshomaru, para entonces Rin ya se le notaba el embarazo levemente.

buenos días Aome – le saludo ella sonriente mientras Sesshomaru le abría la silla para se sentara. - ¿crees que hoy venga ese sobrino nuestro?

Quien sabe – dijo Aome sonriendo - ¿y tu?

Horrible, tengo asco, mal sabor de boca… - dijo Rin cansada – ayer no pude dormir nada .

Pudimos – terció Sesshomaru y Aome notó sus ojeras, el hijo mayor se había quedado despierto justo como Inuyasha se quedaba con ella en los primeros meses.

Lo siento – dijo Rin roja de vergüenza.

Nadie te esta culpando – dijo Sesshomaru tranquilo.

Pero…

Me voy – dijo Inuyasha levantándose – cuídate si cariño, vengo en la tarde.

Si.

Y así esa mañana Inuyasha se había ido y ella se quedo con Ayame que estaba en cama, en total reposo, el doctor la checaba una vez por día y estaba siempre disponible para cualquier emergencia. Estaba sentada cuando sintió algo húmedo… se levantó y vio el charco de agua debajo de ella…

has roto la fuente! – dijo Ayame preocupada- voy por…

no – dijo Aome – yo voy, tu quédate aquí.

Aome salió de la habitación y sintió una fuerte contracción que la doblo del dolor, enseguida entró Izayoi y Sesshomaru que al verla entendieron.

voy por las llaves del coche – dijo Sesshomaru. Entró en la sala de estar y vio a Rin algo sorprendida – Aome entró en labor de parto, voy a llevarla al hospital, llama a Inuyasha y avísale

quiero ir con ella – dijo Rin decidida

no, habrá mucho estrés, será mejor que te quedes – dijo Sesshomaru – puede ser malo para tu salud

pero…

anda, llama a Inuyasha

Aome fue cargada en brazos por Sesshomaru , se aferro a el todo lo que pudo y escuchaba a Izayoi detrás, susurrándole palabras de alivio. Dios que ya llegará Inuyasha.

…………………………..

La oficina estaba abarrotada de trabajo, estaba demasiado ocupado para atender cualquier cosa, pero cuando su secretaria le aviso que era su cuñada tomó la llamada, Rin nunca le llamaba, era raro. Puso el altavoz mientras seguía trabajando y enseguida reconoció la voz aniñada de Rin.

¿Qué sucede Rin? – preguntó mientras sacaba algunas cuentas.

Inu, Aome entró en labor de parto – dijo ella. Inuyasha dejo instantáneamente de hacer las cuentas y vio sorprendido el teléfono.

¿hace cuanto?

Una media hora, se la llevaron al hospital – dijo ella nerviosa.

Voy para allá – dijo y después colgó.

Maldijo en voz alta mientras se ponía su saco, el se quería quedar con ella esa mañana, pero no, ella tenía que mandarlo a trabajar, y ahora tenía que conducir en medio del trabajo para poder llegar a velocidad record al hospital y poder estar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera antes del nacimiento. Por que como fuera estaría ahí cuando su hijo naciera.

Salió de la oficina dando un portazo y alcanzó a gritarle a su secretaria que nada de avisos ni llamadas al celular. Apretó el botón del elevador para poder bajar pero después de cinco minutos se dio cuenta que el elevador tardaría demasiado, así que bajó los diez pisos por las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al piso de abajo estaba un poco sudoroso pero no cansado, se quitaba la corbata mientras caminaba hacía su auto. Al subirse encendió la radio para tranquilizarse pero todo eran noticias, así que puso un disco de música de rock pesado y acelero a todo lo que tenía el carro.

En la mitad del tiempo estaba ya en la avenida principal, había tráfico pero sorteaba autos como podía, hasta que escuchó las sirenas de un a patruya, maldijo en voz alta y se detuvo en cuanto pudo. Por el espejo retrovisor vio a un humano desgarbado bajándose de su auto con toda la lentitud que podía.

" maldito ¿Qué no ve que no tengo todo su tiempo" pensó.

buenos días joven – le saludó el oficial sacando su libreta – sabía a usted a que velocidad iba?

A todo lo que da el coche – dijo Inuyasha viéndolo con impaciencia , le dio su licencia – tómela y haga la multa ya.

Yo decidió cuando hacerla – dijo el oficial serio. - su licencia .

Se la estoy dando – masculló Inuyasha perdiendo los estribos. El oficial la tomó y comenzó a anotar algunos datos.

Cuanto lleva con la licencia? – preguntó

Cuatro años – dijo Inuyasha ya sin paciencia- escuche, tengo prisa si podría…

Y…

¡escúcheme ¡ - le dijo jalándolo de la corbata – mi hijo esta naciendo en estos momentos y si no estoy ahí le juro que lo buscaré y lo haré pedacitos….

El oficial lo vio con la mirada sorpresiva y el rostro serio, Inuyasha ya estaba pensando en como asesinar al oficial de la formas mas discreta y rápida cuando escuchó la carcajada que soltó el hombre. Perplejo lo vio.

caray amigo me lo hubieras dicho antes – dijo el policía haciéndose a un lado – maneja con cuidado, y buena suerte!!

Inuyasha vio al hombre sorprendido pero no se dio tiempo de pensarlo, inmediatamente arrancó y salió inmediatamente hacía el hospital.

Esta vez no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar al hospital sin mas contratiempos. Entró abriendo las puertas de par en par y vio a su familia sentada, enseguida lo recibieron hablando todos a la vez buscando explicarse mejor. Inuyasha se cubrió los oídos y después puso una mano para silenciarlos a todos.

uno por uno – dijo en voz enérgica

Aome esta bien, hace unos minutos que la metieron en su habitación – dijo su madre

El primero en pasar serás tu – dijo su padre.

Hay complicaciones?

No, al parecer no – dijo Sesshomaru. Inuyasha le vio sorprendido de verlo ahí.

Deberías estar con Rin, se escuchaba angustiada – dijo Inuyasha serio.

Me voy – dijo Sesshomaru viendo a su hermano - manténgame en contacto.

Familiares de la señorita Aome? – preguntó una enfermera.

Yo soy su esposo – dijo Inuyasha alerta.

Venga, puede pasar a verla – dijo la mujer. Inuyasha lanzó una mirada llena de aprehensión a su familia y después siguió a la mujer.

El cuarto era el 215, y ahí estaba en una cama, con sudor en la frente y algo cansada. Inuyasha corrió y la abrazó con cuidado, le besó la frente, los parpados, las mejillas, y finalmente los labios.

cariño, todo va a estar bien – le dijo sonriendo – ya verás, yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

Tengo miedo – dijo Aome – mi hijo va a tener sangre tuya, sangre fuerte y si…

No lo digas, ni lo pienses, ese bebe va a nacer y tu estarás conmigo para criarlo.

Inu…

No te preocupes, si a ti te falta fuerza yo te daré de la mía, te amo.

¡Aome! – dijo su madre al entrar. Aome abrazó a su madre y seco las lágrimas que intentaban salir. – hija, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Es lo mismo que yo le digo – dijo Inuyasha sentado en el borde de la cama.

Ya lo ves, Inuyasha y todos tenemos fe, pronto tendrás a tu bebe en brazos.

Lo siento pero van a tener que salir, la vamos a preparar – dijo una enfermera al entrar. Inuyasha le mandó un beso en el aire y salió detrás de su madre.

Te amo – le gritó ya en el pasillo

Y entonces comenzó la espera larga y tediosa, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en atrocidades, ¿Qué pasaría si era demasiado para Aome? Se quedaría solo con su hijo, con su bebe, padre soltero y destrozado… no volvería amar y no volvería a sonreír, estaría incompleto. Sintió un temor tan grande por que esto pasara que se abrazo con los brazos y trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Veía la puerta de la habitación donde ella estaba, olía a jabón y a medicinas, ella estaba bien pero tenía miedo y estaba angustiada, esto no era bueno.

Todo va a estar bien – dijo su padre e Inuyasha lo vio desde la silla – cuando Sesshomaru nació estaba igual o peor que tu a pesar de que su madre era una demonio también, los accidente pasan y en esa época la medicina no estaba tan avanzada como ahora lo esta, cuando tu naciste fue diferente, la medicina ya había avanzado pero aún así tu madre una humana, y tu un fuerte hijo mío, temía todo lo que tu estas pensando pero gracias a la fe que tenía en tu madre todo salió bien, tu naciste y tu madre aunque débil y delicada estaba viva y tu eras un regalo perfecto.

No me imagino otra cosa peor que esta espera – dijo Inuyasha aterrado

Cuando este haya adentro en el parto se comprensivo con ella, tómale de la mano siempre, esto le dará fuerzas ya verás, no te debilites por nada, se fuerte no importa lo que veas y ten fe en su fuerza y amor por la vida.

Padre es que…

Haz caso a tu padre, las mujeres podemos sentir si ustedes están con nosotras o no – dijo su madre sonriendo – ayuda como no tienes idea, cuando estas en parto a veces se siente una soledad inmensa, si tu le transmites que estas con ella ayuda mucho.

El esposo de la señora Taisho – llamó una enfermera. Inuyasha se puso de pie – puede entrar.

Calma hijo – dijo su padre.

Inuyasha entró en la habitación y vio a Aome recostada, sudando, vio angustiado a la enfermera la cual estaba muy tranquila, le tomó de la mano siguiendo los consejos de sus padres y sintió la angustia y el miedo de Aome como si fueran suyos. Le vino otra contracción y Aome lo resistió, fue entonces cuando el doctor entró y le pidió a su enfermera que le indicara la situación, según parecía que el tiempo había llegado, tardarían algo por que Aome era primeriza pero tendrían que comenzar, Inuyasha le tomo la mano a Aome y le besó los dedos.

aquí estaré contigo – le dijo tratando de escucharse seguro.

Inu, si tienes que elegir entre… - decía Aome con dificultad.

No lo digas, vivirás ya lo verás, tengo fe en ti.

El parto comenzó, Aome sufría de dolor intenso, el doctor parecía indicar que todo iba bien, que para ser primeriza las cosas iban viento en popa, Inuyasha en cambio veía con angustia como su frágil esposa sudaba y se esforzaba y el sin poder hacer nada más.

…………………………..

Ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie y ayudar en algo, Aome estaba ya en trabajo de parto y ella en esa habitación con una chica que casi no hablaba y la televisión encendida, tenía que hacer algo, decidió ponerse de pie y…

¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó una voz profunda desde la puerta. Ayame volteo y vio a Kouga recargado en el marco de la puerta. – tu no te paras de esa cama.

¿no escuchaste las nuevas? – preguntó ella desde la cama – Aome esta en trabajo de parto.

Bien, se puede estar librando una batalla campal afuera y aún así yo me encargaría que este cuarto fuera el mas seguro y pacifico de todos y tu en cama.

Pero…

Pero nada, te quedas en esa cama y punto, de hecho un doctor viene para tu revisión

Kouga…- dijo ella desesperada

A la cama, nuestro hijo nacerá y tu estarás aquí para cuidarlo, de eso me encargo yo.

………………………

Rin vio entrar a Sesshomaru y lo abrazo con fuerza y ánimo, le besó con ímpetu y después e dejo cargar por el. La llevó hasta la cama y ahí se sentó con ella.

¿Cómo esta Aome? – preguntó

Bien, cuando me fui aún no comenzaba nada – dijo el serio, calmado.

¿e Inuyasha?

Aterrado, preocupado, es mejor que no vayas – dijo el dándole un beso en la frente

Pero…

Tu necesitas paz, ¿bien? – dijo Sesshomaru. Rin solo asintió,

……………………….

puje señora – decía un doctor – un poco más!

Ya no puedo! – dijo Aome desesperada. Inuyasha le apretaba la mano y le decía cosas para motivarla .

Vamos cariño, un poco más.

El bebe ya esta casi fuera – decía el doctor.

Aome, vamos…

Puje! – dijo el doctor. Aome hizo su último esfuerzo y su hijo, nació llorando con una gran fuerza. Inuyasha lo vio y sintió algo realmente extraño, ese pequeño ser era sangre de su sangre, su hijo, su familia…

De pronto el monitor comenzó a hacer ese ruido infernal que anunciaba la decaída de alguien, de sus signos vitales, Inuyasha volteo a ver a su mujer la cual se veía más y más pálida. Los doctores lo hicieron a un lado y comenzaron a querer salvarla.

salga de aquí! – le ordeno el médico pero Inuyasha se quedo en su lugar tomado de la mano de Aome hasta que un hombre lo empujo hacía atrás, fue cuando el monitor dio el sonido que el más temía.

AOME NO PUEDES DEJARME!! – le gritó desesperado

Señor tiene que salir – dijo una enfermera pero Inuyasha se quedo.

¡ME ESCUCHAS! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE SI ME DEJAS SOLO!

Y en ese momento el monitor volvió a anunciar la vida del paciente, los doctores vieron a la joven madre y sonrieron, Inuyasha se calmo y sintió un mar de confusión, pazm alegría y ganas de llorar por la segunda oportunidad, por el nuevo miembro de la familia…por todo. Fue cuando decidió salir de la habitación y calmarse. Entonces notó su escozor en el brazo, se levantó la manga y pudo ver que la marca se desvanecía… y el pánico se apodero de el.


	21. LA MARCA DESAPARECE

Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21 " desaparece la marca" **

Buscó su marca por todos lados, tal vez estaba ahí pero muy débil pero sin duda no estaba, ya lo había visto a la luz, ya no estaba marcado, su querida marca ya no estaba, sintió una terrible angustia por quererla de regreso, era un mar de confusión, ¿Por qué había pasado? ¿Qué significaba? Podía oler a su familia acercándose, no quería que le vieran así, por alguna razón sentía una profunda vergüenza, nunca antes su condición de hanyou le había parecido tan débil, tan poca cosa, escondió el brazo y vio a su padre acercarse.

¿ya nació? – preguntó a pesar de que sabía que ya había nacido

Niño – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo o intentando hacerlo

¿y como esta Aome? – preguntó su madre.

Débil, pero creo que bien – dijo Inuyasha suspirando ¿habría desaparecido la marca de ella también?

¿el esposo de la señora Taisho? – preguntó una enfermera. Inuyasha levantó la mirada.

Soy yo – respondió dando un paso adelante

Acompáñeme – dijo la mujer. Inuyasha sin voltear siguió a la mujer.

De alguna manera creo que algo no esta bien – dijo su madre preocupada

Si yo también lo siento, hay algo…

Inuyasha pensó con todas sus fuerzas en ocultar su confusión, al llegar a la habitación de su mujer suspiro profundamente y entró.

Y ahí estaba recostada, dormida, vio a la enfermera revisarle algunas cosas, después salió del cuarto sin decir nada. Y se quedo ahí de pie, admirando a su agotada Aome, era linda, aún así en cama, en hospital. Su rostro tenía una expresión llena de paz, su cabello suave y sedoso se extendía por toda la almohada y de cierta forma sus labios parecían estar sonriendo, finalmente se acerco a ella y se sentó en el sofá individual cerca de ella.

Le tomó la mano y entonces sintió esa paz que llenaba cada vez que le tomaba de la mano. Y se dio cuenta que aunque su marca no estaba nada había cambiado, seguía sintiéndose igual de enamorado de ella, la atracción era la misma, el sentimiento de protección y posesión también. ¿acaso la falta de la marca no le afectaba en nada? Era un alivio el saberlo, un alivio por que el no quería separarse, de volver a la soledad de las calles.

Tomó el brazo de Aome y vio que su marca tampoco estaba, de todos modos no esperaba encontrarla pero el verlo le había causado cierto sentimiento de desesperanza.

- Tu seguirás siendo mía y yo tuyo, sin importar la marca o cualquier otra cosa, te lo prometo – susurro besando la mano de Aome.

…………………**..**

En su sueño escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha gritando que no la iba a perdonar si lo dejaba solo, esa voz sonó tan potente, tan fuerte en un principio que le sirvió como guía para poder salir a la luz en medio de esa oscuridad. La voz se fue desvaneciendo pero ella ya estaba en medio de la luz, Inuyasha la había salvado, había sentido una atracción tan fuerte por esa voz que tuvo que salir a la luz, y aunque cuando lo hizo le dolió todo, los ojos le escocían y se sentía muy cansada estaba feliz.

Ahora ya había dormido muchas horas, estaba segura por que era de madrugada y había una lámpara encendida en la mesita de a un lado, pudo distinguir el ambiente de hospital, y un sofá al fondo donde dormía alguien, al parecer era Inuyasha, si era el, ahora estaba segura, se veía agotado también, como si también hubiera pasado por un parto como ella. Tenía el brazo extendido y sus ojos cerrados. Fue entonces cuando noto la falta de la marca, ese era el brazo, lo sabía, pero ¿Dónde estaba su marca? De un momento a otro vio su brazo y vio que tampoco estaba la marca ¿Qué sucedía esto? Sentía ya la falta de aire, y el escozor de las lágrimas que amaneraban con salir ¿acaso ya no iban a ser una familia? El monitor entonces comenzó a alertar y ella quiso apagarlo, pero Inuyasha se despertó tan rápido que un segundo después ya estaba a un lado de ella.

¿Qué sucede? ¿te duele algo? Aome contesta- decía mientras le revisaba con la mirada

¿por que no tenemos la marca? – preguntó asustada. Inuyasha se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada

No lo se – dijo el sincero.

¿eso quiere decir que…. Tu y yo…

¡no!- dijo el rapidamente – yo soy tu esposo, y tu mi mujer, eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo ¿me entiendes? Ahora duerme, ¿si? Te falta el sueño y preocuparte no te hace bien.

Si pero esto es importante – dijo ella

Si y también tu salud, acuéstate- dijo el serio acomodando la almohada. – apropósito nuestro hijo es un Taisho idéntico a mi!

¿niño? – preguntó Aome olvidándose de la marca, sintió una alegría tan grande que quiso levantarse y verlo. - ¿puedo verlo? ¿si?

No cariño, lo traen en una hora, duerme y yo te despierto – dijo el tierno.

¿esta bien?

Perfecto, tiene los mejores pulmones que yo alguna vez escuché. – Aome rió y decidió rendirse al sueño, después de todo si lo necesitaba.

Inu, te amo – dijo antes de caer dormida. Inuyasha le dio un beso en la frente y susurró un "yo también"

………………………………

¿Por qué la maldita marca había desaparecido? Había intentado no mostrarle sus dudas a Aome, pero ahí estaba, sentado en el sofá cuando la enfermera entró en la habitación con su bebe en brazos, tomó a su hijo en brazos justo como le habían enseñado horas antes y el sentimiento de paz lo invadió, no había nada de lo que preocuparse, el podría estar con Aome aunque no estuviera marcado, de hecho no podría separarse de ella ni de ese angelito, Hatori, se llamaría Hatori, así habían decidido, era tan pequeño, tan indefenso, y aún así podía sentir su fuerza corriendo por sus venas, era algo muy raro, un sentimiento que lo llenaba.

Caminó hasta llegar a un lado de la cama y se sentó provocando que Aome se despertara, poco a poco fue aclarando su vista hasta que lo vio con el bebe n manos. Aome iluminó su mirada y extendió los brazos por instinto. Inuyasha se lo dio en brazos con extremo cuidado y prendió la lámpara de la mesita.

Aome abrazo a su pequeño bebe, le dio un beso en la frente y lo vio con tanto amor, con devoción que Inuyasha no pudo apartar la mirada de ellos, era fascinante hasta que grado podía llegar a sentir posesión, amor, orgullo por esas dos personitas, no creía que hubiera alguien que estuviera más orgulloso de su familia.

es hermoso – dijo Aome en un susurro

claro, se parece a ti – dijo Inuyasha acariciando la mejilla de Aome que ahora lloraba.

Tenía tanto miedo – dijo ella con vergüenza – pero si yo no hubiera sobrevivido hubiera valido la pena

No lo digas – dijo Inuyasha – aquí estas conmigo y con Hatori.

Gracias a Dios – dijo ella sonriendo. Pero en un instante su mirada cambió a tristeza, Inuyasha se preguntó por que – pero… ¿te quedarás con nosotros?

¡por supuesto! – dijo sorprendido de la duda de Aome. - ¿Cómo puedes preguntar semejante estupidez?

Por que ya no estas ligado a mi – dijo ella sollozando. Inuyasha comprendió que hablaba de la marca. Le habían explicado tan a fondo que ahora creía que sin ella sus sentimientos por ella habían desaparecido.

¿a no? – preguntó Inuyasha molesto - ¿y Hatori que es? ¿podrías decirme? ¿ y todo lo que hemos pasado?

Ya no importa, tu y yo… – dijo ella apretando ligeramente a su hijo.

¡¿Cómo demonios no importa?! ¡ eres mi mujer! – dijo el murmurando fuertemente. Aome se estremeció, antes no le gritaba y ahora…

De pronto el bebe interrumpió el tenso silencio. Aome lo arrulló con una canción de cuna e Inuyasha se sintió culpable, el tratando de demostrarle que la amaba y se quedaría con ella y le gritaba, le asustaba y hacía llorar a su hijo.

" Bien hecho idiota" se dijo a si mismo.

no tienes que quedarte – dijo Aome casi en un susurro. Inuyasha supo que pensaba que el estar ahí le era incomodo, podría demostrarle que no, pero si se quedaba ella estaría incomoda y el aún se sentía como una bestia entera.

La enfermera vendrá por Hatori, dale de comer – dijo el en voz baja. – vendré en la mañana, descansa, por favor.

Y después salió de la habitación, se quedo detrás escuchando y pudo percibir el aroma a lágrimas de su Aome, y como le decía a su hijo.

" tu papá ya no me quiere" y las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

Su corazón se partió en dos cuando la escuchó tan desolada, se pego a la puerta para sentirse mas cerca de ella, estaba tan asustado y confundido que no sabía como consolarla, como ayudarla a entender. Su dolor era su dolor.

Decidido a entender que pasaba se fue inmediatamente a la casa de su padre, tenía que hablar con el urgentemente.

Al llegar su padre ya lo esperaba, vaya que instintos tenía, se preguntó sin algún día el tendría esos instintos.

¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó con voz serena.

Algo muy grave sucedió – dijo serio. Se apresuró a explicar – nuestra marca desapareció.

¿Qué? – preguntó su padre desconcertado. Vio entonces el brazo desnudo de su hijo.

Sucedió cuando Aome casi…- dijo pero se interrumpió, era tan difícil – muere.

¿ella lo sabe?

Si, y se siente realmente fatal – dijo Inuyasha derrotado.

¿algo cambio en tu forma de sentir?

Nada, al contrario, siento más ansias de protegerla

Entonces demuéstraselo – dijo su padre contento – no se la razón, voy a investigarlo pero mientras tanto, demuéstrale.

" demostrarle" dijo para si mismo y sonrió, ya sabía que haría.

………………………..

Ayame estaba pasando mala noche, tenía fiebre y deliraba, era por eso que estaba despierto, cansado, preocupado y lleno de tensión. Llevaba un plato con agua y un trapo para ponerle en la frente a la cocina, quería que comiera algo así que le llevaría algo de comer. Dejó el traste en el lavabo y miro la ventana, y ahí mirando las estrellas rogó al cielo que no le quitará a su mujer ni a su hijo.

Una voz que murmuraba lo hizo darse cuenta que no estaba solo, dejo todo en la cocina y identifico la voz de su ayudante, de Hinta. ¿Qué hacía tan tarde hablando por teléfono?

Iba a entrar pero su instinto le dijo que era mejor escuchar.

pero jefe, aún no han dicho nada – dijo preocupado - ¿ horarios?... puedo hacerlo… no ya no fallare… ¿la última vez? No, no volverá a suceder…

Hinta hablaba con alguien más, con otro jefe, Kouga sintió una punzada de enojo, tenía la impresión que Hinta era el traicionero, pero aún no podía decir nada, lo tendría vigilado, y cuando lo encontrara culpable lo desmembraría por poner en riesgo a su familia, al clan y haber traicionado su confianza.

………………………………

Se sentía cansada, débil, no quería ni pensar en su situación con Inuyasha, quería tener a su hijo en brazos, eso le daba cierta paz. La puerta se abrió y creyó que era la enfermera, así que se sentó y descubrió a Inuyasha. Vio su reloj, aún era muy temprano. Desvió la mirada por que no soportaba verlo, por que su corazón amenazaba con salirse, por que su alma pedía a gritos que lo abrazara.

¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó en tono tierno. Se sentó en la cama y no procuro verle a la cara pero si le tomo la mano.

Cansada – dijo ella viendo la ventana.

¿quieres que te traiga algo? – preguntó ansioso

No – dijo ella seca ¿para que creer que venía a disculparse? No…

Mírame – le suplico el en un tono desconocido para ella, aún así ella no le vio, tenía miedo.

Inuyasha yo…

Aome, cariño, por favor mírame – le rogó el apretando su mano. Aome le vio y descubrió su atormentada mirada. – disculpa por lo de ayer, pero yo también me sentía asustado, no es excusa por supuesto, un hombre nunca debe gritarle a su mujer, menos cuando le acaba de darle un regalo tan grande como un hijo, pero he venido a compensarte.

¿compensarme? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. Y entonces vio como Inuyasha le colocaba un anillo en la mano izquierda, una alianza.

No hay marca, pero esto significa que yo voy a seguir contigo el resto de mi vida, en las buenas y en las malas, y todo ese rollo – dijo sonriendo a medias – haría lo que fuera para demostrarte que nada ha cambiado, ¿quieres que me tatue para demostrarte?

No hablas en serio – dijo Aome medio riendo de felicidad

Por supuesto – dijo Inuyasha serio. – eres todo para mi, tu y Hatori, por nada los dejaría, una marca no lo es todo, no para mi.

Inu… yo también te amo.


	22. inminente trampa

Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22 " inminente trampa" **

El olor era ciertamente insoportable, hacía años que no se ocupaba ese sótano, a eso se debía parte del mal olor, pero la sangre y el olor a carne chamuscada había hecho las cosas empeorar. Bajo las escaleras escuchando perfectamente los gruñidos y los gritos de Hinta. Se guardo las manos en los bolsillos si no lo hacía seguramente no se contendría.

Se encontró con los demonios encargados de la tarea que les había encomendado. Eran parte del clan Taisho, pero su sangre no era tan cercana como la de el y ya ni hablar como la de los herederos, su ansía por demostrar su poder y fuerza era tal que no dudaban de aceptar cualquier tarea que un superior les indicara. En este caso la tortura era parte de sus actividades.

jefe Kouga ya hemos usado algunas técnicas pero el no habla – dijo uno de los hombres. Kouga vio despectivamente a Hinta que se encontraba en el suelo hincado con los brazos atados y severos moretones y heridas en todo el cuerpo.

¿ya olvidaste tu traición al clan? – preguntó Kouga en un tono serio

¡no traicione a nadie! – gritó Hinta.

¿quieres que yo mismo te lo recuerde? – preguntó Kouga sonriendo. Hinta se estremeció. – sabes que estos caballeros pueden ser bastante gentiles en comparación de lo que yo te haría.

Jefe…- dijo otro de los hombres – podemos seguir hasta que lo admita

Bien -. Dijo Kouga frío y distante – no lo maten,. Cuando ya no resista mas lo dejan descansar y cuando vuelva a estar fuerte comienzan de nuevo.

¡soy tu fiel amigo! – dijo Hinta desesperado

Tu no eres nadie – dijo Kouga – y no me voy a detener hasta que hables, así me tarde otros tres meses.

Jefe! – dijo Hinta desesperado

Kouga apenas y podía controlarse, pensar que el imbécil pensaba acabar con todos, con Ayame que estaba grave de salud con el embarazo de alto riesgo. No le perdonaría y antes de entregarlo al jefe Taisho le torturaría hasta que admitiera su traición.

Lo había descubierto después de seguirlo dos meses, solo había encontrado llamadas, notas, nada específico, la verdad es que le costo trabajo dar con el jefe de Hinta pero al final lo siguió hasta un bar donde sabía se reunía el jefe del clan enemigo, y ahí estaba Naraku, el enemigo de los Taisho hablando con Hinta. Eso fue suficiente, cuando Hinta llegó a la mansión lo hizo apresar por los demonios que había conseguido y desde ahí Hinta no había vuelto a ver la luz del sol, y dudaba que lo haría, quizás después que se confesará le cortaría la lengua.

Subió poco a poco tratando de calmarse, si se encontraba con Rin que andaba de perceptiva todos los días no sería bueno, se sentiría tan furiosa que Sesshomaru le preguntaría que demonios estaba pasando.

Para cuando llegó a la mansión estaba ya medio normal, suspiro unas dos veces antes de poder entrar y ahí abajo vio a Aome con su pequeño en brazos. El pequeño Hatori era ya conocido por sus excelentes pulmones, lloraba día y noche y no había poder humano o sobrenatural que lo hiciera callar más que su madre y ocasionalmente su padre, Inuyasha que era especialmente paciente con el. Aunque cuando se enfadaba y se lo decía aunque era pequeño parecía percibir el enojo de su padre y se callaba por dos horas o más.

¿ se niega a dormir? – preguntó sonriendo. Aome lo vio, y notó su cansancio. Inuyasha debería haber estado ahí, pero desde que su maraca desapareció solo contaban con los medios humanos para saber como estaba el otro, es decir, el celular y nada más.

Si, pero ya estoy agotada, no he dormido en dos días – dijo totalmente convincente.

Dámelo – dijo por instinto. Aome le vio sorprendida y se lo pasó. Por supuesto el pequeño Hatori comenzó a llorar enseguida y Aome hizo ademán de tomarlo de nuevo. – no, podemos hacernos cargo, descansa.

Pero…

Tiene razón, a mi hermano no le gustará verte así – dijo Sesshomaru entrando por el estudio. – y traerá malas vibras para Rin.

¿están seguros?

¿dudas de mi capacidad? – preguntó Sesshomaru totalmente serio. Aome le vio desconcertada.

Tu no sabes nada de bebes – dijo seria.

Pero yo si – dijo su suegra. – así que vete a dormir, anda.

Gracias – dijo Aome totalmente aliviada.

Subió las escaleras y Kouga vio al pequeño que se estaba poniendo rojo de tanto llorar. Sesshomaru fastidiado se acerco y lo tomó en un brazo. Kouga al verlo se le hizo lo mas raro del mundo, era un guerrero mortal pero con ese bebe, su sobrino era tan cuidadoso y le salía tan natural que era raro. Hatori comenzó a quedarse dormido poco tiempo después y Sesshomaru se sentó en una silla cercana a la ventana admirando el paisaje nublado.

caramba tiene manos para los bebes – susurró Kouga. Izayoi sonrió.

Tiene el aroma mas parecido a Inuyasha, esto debe haber calmado al pequeño.

Vaya…

Sesshomaru les lanzó una mirada amenazadora de que si no se callaban y despertaban al bebe el mismo los haría callar con todo y bebe en brazos. Ambos salieron de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudieron. Entendían que Sesshomaru lo hacía por Rin, que estaba descansando arriba, no había otra persona que le interesara lo suficiente como para hacerle de niñera.

Inuyasha llegó dos horas después, estaba cansado pero deseoso de ver a Aome y a su hijo de dos meses. Lo que encontró fue una mansión silenciosa, esto le extraño mucho así que comenzó a pensar lo peor cuando su madre le hizo una seña para que se asomara al estudio. Y ahí, sentado en una silla cómoda estaba su hermano con Hatori en brazos, ambos se veían tan tranquilos que era sobrenatural.

¿y Aome? – preguntó en voz baja.

Dormida, estaba agotada hijo.

Si yo fuera humano ahora mismo estaría inconciente madre – dijo Inuyasha como respuesta. Su madre lo vio y vio la sombra de las ojeras, Aome no era la única agotada. – subiré a verla.

Ah, me dijo que te recordara que mañana tienen cita con el doctor, con Hatori, igual Rin y Sesshomaru.

Y supongo que tenemos que ir, mi hermano y yo – dijo serio.

Pero por supuesto – dijo su madre. – y ni pienses que te vas a escapar.

Bien – dijo fastidiado. – ahora vuelvo con el moisés de Hatori.

Así me gusta.

……………………….

Y así como había quedado el día anterior iban camino al doctor, y decía iban por que su hermano Sesshomaru iba con ellos, su semblante era tranquilo, sereno, desde el embarazo de Rin había aprendido a controlar su genio o a ocultarlo de mejor manera, así que no se podía percibir el enojo en su rostro. Rin iba feliz, hablando de todo con Aome la cual traía en brazos a Hatori que parecía encantado de ir en brazos de su madre.

¿crees que me digan el sexo? – preguntó Rin acariciando su vientre

Puede ser, ¿te gustaría?

Claro, para comenzar a comprar cosas! – dijo Rin. Sesshomaru la volteo a ver por un segundo, esa idea no le había parecido muy buena que dígamos

Puedes cansarte – dijo en un tono neutro.

Estoy embarazada más no enferma – dijo Rin sonriendo – no me va a a pasar nada.

Ya veremos – dijo Sesshomaru sin verla de nuevo.

De hecho a mi me hubiera encantado ir de compras – dijo Aome sonriendo. – así que te acompañaré.

Cariño y Hatori? – preguntó Inuyasha

Puede venir con nosotras, y cuando se cansé, tu lo cuidarás – dijo ella sonriendo.

Tengo trabajo – dijo Inuyasha sorprendido

Bueno, es tu hijo también, así que no creo que te moleste cuidarlo por una tarde.

Bien- dijo Inuyasha sin tener ningún argumento para decirle nada.

Llegaron al hospital a tiempo, incluso con tiempo de sobra, Tuvieron que estacionar el auto a algunas calles por que el estacionamiento estaba lleno, bien, Aome le dio el bebé a Inuyasha que lo cargó con una mano y con la otra la tomó de la mano. Sesshomaru hubiera cargado a Rin si ella lo hubiera permitido.

Se separaron entrando, Rin iba a un consultorio, y Aome a otro, su pequeño iba a pediatría.

…………………….

Finalmente tenían algo, Kouga bajo corriendo las escaleras, Ayame estaba durmiendo, tenía la oportunidad de saber todo, de poder finalmente dar la información a su jefe.

Entró a la pestilente sala, vio a sus ayudantes muy seguros de si mismos, satisfechos con su trabajo. Hinta, estaba sentado en el piso, su mirada estaba pérdida en la nada, su cuerpo mostraba las señales de la tortura, quemaduras, heridas mal sanadas, algunas infectadas, partes sin piel, ya no tenía uñas en las manos y apenas se le reconocía. Kouga tomó aire y se hinco a su altura.

¿Qué tienes que decirme?

No importa cuanto me tortures, de todos modos yo gané…

Kouga trató de descifrar esa mirada llena de puro regocijo, estaba muriendo, lo sabía pero aún así se acerco para escuchar sus palabras, y al hacerlo se quedo helado, tuvo que obligarse a si mismo a levantarse y salir corriendo, no sin antes dar la orden de que lo mantuvieran vivo. Corrió a gran velocidad por pasillos llenos de gente hasta que llego al despacho del jefe. Lo abrió sin tocar y lo vio revisando unos papeles, sin levantar la vista el jefe le saludo.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan agitado Kouga?

- señor, tiene que venir conmigo, ahora mismo

- Kouga, no se lo que….

- es urgente, de verdad.

- bien.

El señor Taisho podía sentir la agitación de su joven miembro del clan, estaba asustado, casi temeroso de algo. Tenía que saber el por que, así que lo siguió hasta que reconoció la parte de la mansión a la que se dirigían.

¿Qué sucede Kouga?

Se quien es el traidor – dijo mientras caminaban. – es Hinta.

¿Cómo…?

Eso no es lo importante, lo realmente importante es lo que tiene que decirle.

Así que es grave.

mucho – dijo Kouga al llegar al salón.

El señor Taisho pronto cambió de semblante, si bien era amable, comprensivo y justo la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando se trataba de malos tratos, torturas y venganzas el era frío y calculador, podía infringir tanto dolor como se propusiera y no sentir nada de lastima. Es por esto que cuando abrió la puerta y vio el estado de Hinta no le preocupo demasiado.

Se acerco a el y sin miramientos lo levanto del cuerpo cabelludo, Hinta sintió un pánico al ver a su jefe a la cara y solo pudo balbucear lo que le había dicho a Kouga con tanto coraje.

I…Inuyasha y S…Sesshomaru van a ser atacados, estan.,…siendo atacados ahora mismo…yo…les dije todo…yo….

El señor Taisho no espero mas, de un solo jalón arranco la cabeza a Hinta y los demonios presentes vieron la frialdad con la que aventó el cuerpo y la cabeza al suelo. Se quedaron ahí esperando por alguna reacción.

¿Qué están esperando par de inútiles? – dijo el señor Taisho en un semblante que no le habían visto nunca – vayan a dar la alerta.

Si señor! – dijeron ambos al salir corriendo del lugar.

…………………………….

A la salida de la clínica y de sus respectivas consultas ambos hermanos percibieron algo raro en el ambiente, no pudieron identificar que era hasta que pasaron la calle y se detuvieron antes de pasar por un callejón, Aome y Rin los vieron preguntandose que era lo que había sucedido que ambos hermanos se detuvieron en seco. Inuyasha apretó con fuerza la mano de Aome y después le dio a Hatori en brazos sin decir nada. Sesshomaru vio a Inuyasha y parecían estar decidiendo algo.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Aome por fin.

Nos atacarán – dijo Inuyasha serio. – están esperando en el callejón, son demasiados.

¿están seguros? – preguntó Rin asustada

Si – dijo Sesshomaru viendo a su esposa.

Rin comenzó a ver la magnitud del asunto hasta que pudo sentir una oleada de miedo que provenía de Sesshomaru, por fuera se veía calmado y frío pero estaba temeroso, por sus vidas, por su bebé. Le tomó de la mano para darle a conocer su apoyo, ella sabía que estarían seguros con el, Inuyasha estaba tratando de controlar su miedo para poder inspirarle seguridad a Aome. Lo logró después de unos minutos de lidiar consigo mismo y le tomó la mano a Aome.

- estaremos bien, antes muerto que dejar que te pongan una mano encima- le dijo a Aome la cual temblaba como una hoja.


	23. frustracion

Capitulo 23

**Hola a todos!, bueno quiero decirles que ya este fic llega a su fin, el próximo capitulo es el final así que bueno gracias por todos y esperen la nueva historia " falso matrimonio" **

**Capitulo 23 " frustración" **

La adrenalina corría por sus venas, estaban con la espalda contra la pared, mejor tener detrás la pared que un vacío dispuesto a enemigos. Aome y Rin estaban asustadas, en silencio, Rin apretaba su vientre y respiraba entrecortadamente, Aome apretaba a su bebe, y estaban en peligro inminente.

Inuyasha apretaba sus puños, los demonios eran demasiados, se sentía realmente temeroso, había sido una trampa, una sucia trampa y ahí estaban ambos herederos de un poderoso clan en peligro de muerte con futuros nietos en camino y ya existentes.

Idiotas. Pensaron ambos hermanos, pero ahora no había tiempo para recriminarse, Sesshomaru estaba en una de las poses mas agresivas, a cualquier movimiento en falso atacaría y mataría lo más rápido que pudiera. Inuyasha se encontraba en un estado similar, lo único que pronto reconocería sería a Aome y a su hijo, entraría en semejante estado de salvajismo que nada le haría retroceder.

nos protegeremos – dijo Sesshomaru en un siseo

no se muevan – dijo Inuyasha en un extraño tono de voz.

Los demonios se preparaban ya para atacar, se acercaban poco a poco, mostrando sus armas, Inuyasha los vio retándolos con la mirada, antes muerto que tocarán a su hijo y a Aome.

Y de pronto todo paso tan rápido, el primer movimiento lo dieron cinco de los demonios, Sesshomaru acabo con tres de un solo movimiento, Inuyasha terminó con los otros dos del mismo modo. Los otros demonios se quedaron pasmados, Sesshomaru no espero otra oportunidad, se lanzó en contra de los mas cercanos matándolos al instante, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo. Pronto la batalla comenzó, los demonios se abalanzaron sobre ellos y los dos hermanos se juntaron más a sus esposas.

Aome vio con horror como la batalla estaba siendo mas cruel de lo que imaginaba, Inuyasha era igual de cruel y eficiente que su hermano mayor, que tenía más velocidad para matar que el pequeño. Rin lo veía conmocionada, al parecer nunca antes había visto nada así.

………………..

La alerta se había dado en toda la mansión, los guerreros ya estaban saliendo en ayuda de sus herederos, y el mismo Taisho les dirigía. Sus dos hijos, y nietos estaban en peligro, bien conocerían lo que era su furia, y nadie saldría bien librado de eso.

Las tropas veían a su jefe, serio, frío, nunca lo habían visto así , se movía de una forma casi espectral y todos le temían en esos momentos.

………………..

Estaba manchado de sangre por todos lados, en cualquier otro momento se hubiera sentido sucio, pero en esa situación se sentía bien, estaba protegiendo lo que era suyo, lo mas preciado, su familia. No le importaba mancharse por completo si con ello les salvaba.

Sesshomaru parecía pensar de la misma manera, era rara la ocasión que se le vía pelear de forma tan entregada y aguerrida, pero ahí estaba, moviéndose como el demonio que era en medio de ese laberinto de callejones y calles que los habían llevado a un barrio bajo, peligroso.

Aome iba detrás de Inuyasha que caminaba lento, tentando el aire, el ambiente, Sesshomaru y Rin se habían separado de ellos en medio de la batalla, no estaban lejos, pero no podía concentrarse en ello, tenía su propia batalla que librar.

De pronto dos demonios bajaron de unos pisos superiores, uno de ellos bajo con tanta preedición que iba a aplastar al bebé. Aome se movió por instinto poniendo su espalda, como resultado resulto herida y eso fue lo que acabo con el poco dominio que le quedaba a Inuyasha.

Sus ojos se tornaron salvajes, sus garras parecían haber crecido, su aura era peligrosa, ahora se guiaba por el instinto puro de sobreviví encía, vio a los dos demonios y acabo con ellos sin dudas. Más demonios venían en camino pero el respondía de forma eficaz y fría.

Aome lo veía todo, era doloroso el ver a Inuyasha en un estado tan primitivo, no sabía que le sucedía, tenía miedo y su herida le dolía, pero no soltó a Hatori en ningún momento a pesar que la posición de los brazos hacía que su herida se abriera un poco más.

…………………………..

Rin era una demonio, sus movimientos eran ciertamente más ágiles que los de Aome, pero aún así era una demonio embarazada, su vientre llevaba su heredero, su hijo, y aún así ella se movía con tanta libertad como si nada estuviera pasando. Corría a su lado no a su paso pero si a una velocidad considerable y mantenía sus pequeñas garras a la vista, al parecer su instinto de supervivencia se había activado y ahora era capaz de atacar.

Vio a dos demonios acercarse, antes incluso de que la tocaran el ya los había acabado.

n te esfuerces demasiado – dijo Sesshomaru a Rin.

No es el momento para decirlo ¿no te parece?

No hay momentos para decir algo así – dijo el serio, mientras examinaba el área.

Sabes que no soy como Aome – dijo Rin seria.- soy una demonio, puedo defenderme.

Si pero también eres mi mujer y nadie toca a mi mujer – dijo el serio- eso es mi orgullo linda.

¿solo tu orgullo? – preguntó Rin molesta

No es el lugar para discutirlo – dijo el molesto. ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso Rin en esos momentos?

Ahora tu eres quien dice que no es el lugar – dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

Estamos en una pelea – aclaro el incrédulo

Pero solo te interesa mi bien estar por tu orgullo ¿no?

No es momento para…

De pronto sintió a los demonios acercándose, pero Rin seguía hablando y hablando, parecía no percatarse del peligro, de que definitivamente no era el lugar para discutir.

… tu y tu maldito orgullo – dijo ella viendo que su esposo no le hacía caso.

Y entonces los demonios llegaron y Sesshomaru se interpuso entre ellos y Rin, con una rapidez inigualable. Mató a los demonios tan de prisa que Rin no pudo decir nada.

no es solo mi orgullo – dijo el respirando entrecortadamente – créeme.

Sesshomaru…

………………….

El tiempo en el que llegaron a la escena fue record. Quince minutos, en ese tiempo 30 de los mejores hombres del clan Taisho estaban en la escena, comenzaron a matar demonios y a esparcirse en el laberinto de callejones conforme llegaron.

Después de dos vueltas lo primero que encontraron al heredero mas pequeño, estaba en un estado lamentable, convertido al puro instinto, sus ojos eran salvajes, estaba medio herido pero viviría, lo mas impresionante que a pesar de su estado salvaje sostenía a su herida esposa e hijo con delicadeza y les lamía las heridas para sanarlas.

El señor Taisho suspiro aliviado al ver a su hijo y conforme se fue acercando noto que su hijo regresaba a su estado natural, débil pero conciente de nuevo. Finalmente le tocó el hombro y la mirada de su hijo era dorada de nuevo.

ya todo terminó – le dijo en un tono pasivo.

Esta herida – dijo Inuyasha débilmente – llévala al hospital

Los llevaremos a ambos.

A ella primero, Hatori esta bien, solo necesita un cambio y comida…

¿y tu? – preguntó su padre.

Solo estoy entumido yo…

Tienes la pierna rota hijo – dijo su padre tranquilo – ustedes dos, rápido.

Dos demonios se acercaron, uno de ellos era Kouga y el otro Hakaku que al ver su señor herido se alarmo.

yo llevaré a mi nieto – dijo tomándo al bebe de los brazos de la inconciente Aome – Hakaku lleva a Inuyasha al auto, Kouga a Aome.

A la orden.

¡encontramos a Sesshomaru-sama señor! – dijo otro demonio. Y detrás de el apareció su hijo mayor con su esposa en brazos, parecía dormida.

¿esta herida? – preguntó al acercarse.

Cansada, agotada – dijo Sesshomaru – quiero que la revise un médico.

Vamos entonces, los demás encárguense de lo demás.

Si señor!

El dolor de la pierna era insoportable, no recordaba nada de la pelea después de que Aome había sido herida, todo se perdió y no recordaba nada, había comenzado a sentir el dolor poco después de subir al auto, apretó los dientes y no dijo nada, lo que realmente le preocupaba era Aome, y su hijo, sabía que iban bien pero tenía escalofríos.

¿Cómo esta? – preguntó con dificultad.

Va bien – dijo su padre que iba adelante con su hijo en brazos. – parece que quiere llorar.

Pásamelo – dijo Inuyasha

No – dijo su padre – apenas estas conciente.

Puedo cuidar de mi hijo – dijo Inuyasha.

No, no puedes, no eres un…

¿demonio completo? – dijo Inuyasha molesto.

No iba a …

Si eso ya lo se padre – dijo frío – no necesitas decírmelo, se que de haber sido sangre limpia hubiera salido ileso como Sesshomaru pero te conformarás con una mitad así que pásame a mi hijo de una buena vez.

El padre de Inuyasha lo vio sorprendido, razonó sus palabras, nunca Inuyasha le había dicho palabras tan crueles, tan poco ciertas. Quizás era por que estaba herido, así lo quiso pensar, le dio a su hijo y vio como este sonreía.

hola cariño – le dijo a su bebé – mami no esta pero yo te cuidaré.

Eres increíble – murmuro su padre e Inuyasha le vio feroz.

Resistiré todo por mi hijo, sin importar que sea un hanyou.

No sabes lo que dices – dijo su padre molesto.

Bien, llévame al hospital y olvídate de mi si tanto te molesto.

Por Dios ¿Qué te pasa?

Por ser una mitad no pude proteger a mi mujer – dijo molesto.

Te estas esforzando demasiado, hablaremos después – dijo su padre pensativo.

Es verdad.

No lo es, así que mejor descansa, nunca te he tomado menos, quiero que quede claro – dijo su padre enérgico.

………………………

Su espalda le dolía, pero no era la gran cosa, se sentía segura, estaba en el hospital lo sabía, había entrado conciente, cuando las enfermeras la llevaron a urgencias podía ver claramente como llevaban a Inuyasha a otra habitación y como su suegro se quedaba con Hatori en brazos.

Ahora estaba conciente de que su espalda le iba a doler por un tiempo pero estaba bien, estaba viva, su hijo estaba bien y su marido también.

Sintió una quemazón en el brazo y vio a Kouga tomándola de la mano, y ahí en su antebrazo estaba su marca, había regresado pero por que?

regreso – dijo Kouga sorprendido

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Aome

¿Qué?

Deberías estar con Ayame.

¿me estas corriendo?

Si – dijo Aome seria.

Vaya, solo vine a ver como estabas, acabo de llegar, Ayame estaba preocupada.

Bueno, dile que estoy bien Kouga, tu tienes que estar con ella

Bien, el jefe viene enseguida.

No te preocupes.

…………………..

Un maldito yeso, bien, iba a ser bien divertido estar dos semanas así, por ser medio demonio tenía la mitad de tiempo pero aún así, sería un infierno el estar así. Lo que si era una buena noticia es que su marca había regresado, lo sintió entrando al hospital y se sintió tan bien de nuevo que el dolor de la pierna fue lo de menos.

Su padre estaba entrando en la habitación.

que alivio que estés bien, en el carro estabas raro y quiero aclarar algunas cosas, no me interrumpas, no eres débil, por que eres mi hijo, tu condición de hanyou no fue por que resultaste herido, y no quiero volver a escucharte decir esas cosas de nuevo ¿me entiendes?

Lo siento padre – dijo Inuyasha avergonzado. En el auto había sufrido un ataque de frustración. - ¿Cómo esta aome?

Bien, ya esta conciente y regañando a Kouga – dijo su padre sonriendo

Que bien…

El traidor murió.

¿Quién era?

Hinta.


	24. FINAL

Capitulo 24

**Nota: hola a todos, gracias por leer mi fic, este ha llegado a su fin, este es el último capitulo, pero ya no tardare en publicar FALSO MATRIMONIO, así que gracias por su atención y espero que les haya gustado esta historia!! ******

**Capitulo 24 " caos" **

Las cosas estaban relativamente en paz, Hatori ya dormía, gracias a Dios y a las caricaturas, a pesar de que tenía un año de edad tenía tanta energía que se les dificultaba hacerlo dormir. Más a ella que a Inuyasha, el era un medio demonio, tenía energía de más. Vio a su esposo entrar venía con la camisa remangada, traía una cara de cansancio y le sonrió feliz.

¿Cómo estas? – preguntó sentándose en la cama

Bien, cansada, Hatori estuvo corriendo casi todo el día.

Si, me lo imagine – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo – se durmió temprano.

Esos últimos meses habían sido de agitación continua, entre los embarazos de Rin y Ayame, los primeros meses de Hatori y la planeación para terminar al clan de Naraku la casa siempre estaba ocupada. Esa misma semana Rin había dado a luz a unos hermosos gemelos, ambos tan parecidos a su padre que este sintió un orgullo inmediato. Jun y Gin eran sus nombres cariñosos, ambos lloraban con tanta fuerza que era difícil creer que eran recién nacidos. Ese día Sesshomaru había estado silencioso, y los nervios le comían por dentro, estuvo irritable todo el tiempo para desgracia de todos y cuando Rin entró en labor de parto las cosas se pusieron peor, estaba tan cerca de la sala de cirugías como podía, a pesar de que el olor a sangre de su esposa le ponía enfermo se quedo ahí todo el tiempo que duró el parto, se veía pálido, con los puños apretados, nunca antes había visto a su hermano así.

Cuando Rin tuvo a los gemelos, Sesshomaru sonrió, incluso antes de que el doctor saliera, no sabía sus géneros pero sabía que estaban vivos y que su esposa también. Una hora después la paso a ver y sus gemelos estuvieron con ellos en la habitación.

Nunca se había reinado un ambiente de paz cerca de el como ese día.

Esa semana, ambos hermanos llegaron a la mansión, con ellos trajeron un mar de ruido y agitación. Necesitaban cambios constantes, lloraban demasiado, comían demasiado, Rin se veía agotada, Sesshomaru no había ido a trabajar para poder estar al pendiente de su familia, por lo tanto se le veía preocupado e irritable si no se hacían las cosas a la primera y como quería.

Jun y Gin, los Taisho mas recientes demostraban día con día que ni su padre, Sesshomaru podía silenciarlos cuando quería.

En cambio Rin tenía una paciencia infinita con sus hijos, a pesar de estar agotada los dormía pacientemente, Sesshomaru la cuidaba tan de cerca que ni siquiera ella se daba cuenta de las dimensiones del amor que le tenía. Probablemente nunca lo sabría.

Su padre había estado tan ocupado que no creyó que de verdad pudiera investigar lo de su marca con Aome, pero le sorprendió el hablar con el y saber que ya estaba al corriente de todo y que tenía los resultados. Todo había sido al parecer por que Aome murió por algunos instantes, se separo de el, por lo tanto la marca desapareció, algo inusual, reapareció gracias a la cercanía de el o por el tiempo, no se sabía bien, lo único que estaba seguro es que las cosas podrían repetirse y que no debían extrañarse de ellos, su relación era extremadamente rara.

pero padre, ¿Cómo pudiste tener el tiempo con todo y lo que haces? – le preguntó Inuyasha

soy el jefe, y tengo que darme tiempo para todo – dijo el sonriendo

vaya…

hablando del otro tema, tengo listo todo, ¿ya hiciste lo que te pedí?

Listo, las acciones de sus empresas valen 50 menos

¿ estas seguro de poder comprarlas mañana por la mañana?

Seguro, esas acciones serán nuestras

Su capital quedará reducido entonces me supongo – dijo su padre

Si, a la mitad.

Bien, Sesshomaru no es de mucha ayuda pero le he pedido a Kouga que….

¡señor, al parecer Ayame esta entrando en parto! – le interrumpió uno de sus sirvientes. Inuyasha de pronto capto el aroma y supo que era cierto. Su padre se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación inmediatamente.

¿Cómo esta?

Bien, estable, pero grita como ….

Es normal – dijo Inuyasha recordando a Aome en su día. - ¿y Kouga?

Con ella, tratando de ayudarle en algo.

Me lo imagino.

Cuando llegaron a la escena Kouga le sostenía la mano a Ayame la cual respiraba con dificultad, Aome y Rin habían ido a preparar las maletas de Ayame, Hatori estaba en brazos de su abuela y los gemelos en brazos de su padre el cual estaba viendo por la ventana tratando seguramente de encontrar algún punto en su mente que le ayudará a no salir corriendo de esa habitación de locos.

bien, ¿ya tienen listo el auto? – preguntó el señor Taisho

si, una camioneta señor.

Bien, Kouga ve con ella al asiento trasero, Hakaku los llevará.

Resiste cariño – decía Kouga al tiempo que la cargaba – llegaremos pronto.

Listas las maletas – dijo Aome bajando con una maleta en cada lado.

Bien, súbelas a la camioneta. – dijo Kouga

Deberíamos de ir – dijo Inuyasha al pendiente

Tu te encargas de esto Inuyasha, hasta la tarde, quiero que estés mañana temprano en la casa de bolsa, Sesshomaru vendrá a hacer planos conmigo para mañana por la noche y sin falta mañana los quiero a los tres ¿me entiendes Kouga?

Si señor.

Bien.

Gracias a los excelentes doctores que tenían Ayame salió viva y al mismo tiempo que su hijo, ambos con salud, algo débiles pero con salud. Kouga casi lloró de gusto al verlos a ambos, vivos y en una misma habitación. Inuyasha después de ver que todo estaba bien le dijo a Kouga que no le importaba donde estuviera y si quería pasar la noche ahí, pero que tenía que seguir las instrucciones de su padre, le felicitó por su hijo por supuesto que se parecía a el, o eso parecía. Ayame estaba dormida ya, pero estaba seguro que se pondría bien.

Cuando regresó a la mansión Aome estaba viendo algo en la televisión con Rin, cuando entró en la habitación se dio cuenta que eran las noticias, acerca de accidentes y cosas relacionadas con el clan enemigo. Les apagó la televisión y ambas, incluso su hijo se le quedaron viendo.

no es bueno que vean eso – dijo serio. – a ninguno de los tres.

Son noticias – dijo Rin.

¿Dónde están mis sobrinos? – preguntó Inuyasha

Los tiene su padre – dijo Rin sonriendo.

¿Qué el no estaba planeando las cosas con mi padre?

Si, pero el no quiso dármelos, dijo que podría con ambos, creo que es una excusa para no pasar demasiado tiempo encerrado.

Posiblemente – dijo Inuyasha riendo.

Ayame estaba dormida, pero su hijo, su pequeño estaba despierto, en sus brazos, habían pasado tanto por que el naciera y todo había valido la pena. Era tan pequeño y en la cabeza tenía un mechón rojo, al parecer se parecería a su madre y eso le gustaba, sus manitas permanecían cerradas y sus ojos aún de un color indefinido lo inspeccionaban. Tendría que dejarlos, pero haría todo su esfuerzo por terminar con el clan enemigo, ellos se lo merecían. Vio a Ayame despertar y sonrió.

¿Cómo esta el pequeño? – preguntó. Kouga se sentó con ella y el bebe en medio.

Perfecto, conociendo a su padre – dijo sonriendo.

Espero no estes haciendo planes para hacerlo todo un guerrero.

Por supuesto! – dijo Kouga - ¡es mi hijo! Le enseñaré de todo…

¿y sus estudios?

Ah…bueno, tu podrás encargarte de eso…

Ya me lo imaginaba – dijo sonriendo. De pronto su sonrisa desapareció. - ¿mañana vas a…

Es necesario – atajo el – es por ustedes, saldré bien, lo prometo.

Te creo, es solo que me da…

No, tu tienes que estar tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

¿ya te había dicho que te amo? – preguntó Ayame sonriendo

Ya, pero es agradable escucharlo de nuevo.

……………………….

Sesshomaru se encontraba cansado, sus hijos eran bastante demandantes, por ahora estaban dormidos, su esposa, Rin estaba sentada en una mecedora tenía abrazado a su peluche y tenía la imagen de una niña, quien la viera no podría imaginar que es madre de un par de gemelos. Se acerco a ella y Rin se colgó de su cintura sonriendo.

¿cansado? – le preguntó sonriendo

Un poco – dijo el rodeándola con un brazo. - ¿todavía guardas esa cosa?

Mi peluche?

Eres madre de dos y…

¡por eso! Mi peluche me acompaña, se que es infantil pero… estoy segura que a mis hijos les gustará también!

Les inducirás el gusto por las cosas peludas como esa?

Por supuesto!! Mascotas también… estaba pensando en un perro….

Hablaremos de eso después – dijo suspirando

Bueno…. – dijo Rin haciendo un puchero – cariño… mañana vas a …

Si – dijo el cortante – pero regresaré.

Creo en ti – dijo ella seria.

Los planes estaban hechos, todos los guerreros hábiles irían a la pelea, con ordenes estrictas de matar a todo enemigo, sin compasión. Inuyasha se quedaría en la mansión a cuidar de ella junto con otros tres, no cometerían el error de dejar solas a las mujeres con los niños y la lucha no duraría más que una noche o menos. El señor Taisho pelearía, esa era la ventaja.

……………………

La pelea que hubo esa noche fue legendaria, contada por generaciones, por que el señor Taisho no tuvo error alguno, fue cruel, frió y bastante claro. Ya antes se había enfrentado a enemigos, pero que clase de pelear ¿eran? Rápidas y claras, esta vez, fue cruel hizo sufrir a Naraku todo lo que pudo. ¿la razón? Nadie jugaba con sus hijos, nadie lastimaba a su familia y vivía para contarlo.

Mató a todos los enemigos sin resentimiento alguno, incluso hubo algunos casos que fue cruel, las generaciones posteriores tendrían respeto por su jefe.

El humor del señor Taisho poco a poco volvió a la normalidad, paso del frió y calculador jefe que se había concentrado en la batalla durante meses, a un abuelo y padre considerado. Comenzó con actividades familiares, planes para escuelas a sus nietos y discusiones acerca de quien pagaría que con sus hijos. La empresa Taisho, más fuerte que nunca, sus dos hijos tenían en las manos a la empresa y lo hacían de maravilla.

En su opinión la paternidad les había sentado bien, a Inuyasha le había dado una fuerza y madurez extra, tenía mas cuidado con las cosas de la empresa y con sus relaciones públicas eran mejores, sin duda la influencia de tener una responsabilidad como su hijo le ayudaba.

A Sesshomaru le daba cierto aire menos inalcanzable, antes todo mundo le veía como frío y sin corazón, incluso cuando fue marcado, todos pensaron que lo había tomado como algo natural y mecánico, pero con sus gemelos las cosas habían cambiado, si bien su forma de expresase su sentir nunca fue muy amoroso, tenía formas bastante obvias de expresarlo, todo mundo lo veía y sabía que era un padre como cualquiera.

Su familia estaba en paz.

……………………………..

CUATRO AÑOS MAS TARDE.

Bien, la casa era todo menos paz, los pequeños estaban en la etapa de traviesos sin duda, Hatori se la pasaba escondiendo cosas y negándose a decir donde estaban. Esta mañana su padre tenía una junta importante y su hijo no quería decirle donde estaba su zapato. Era gracioso el ver a Inuyasha pasear por la casa con un zapato y en la otra mano su hijo sonriendo sin culpa alguna.

Hari, dime donde esta el condenado zapato! – dijo Inuyasha con toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

Quiero que te quedes conmigo – dijo su pequeño. Inuyasha sonrió.

No puedo, volveré más tarde, dame el zapato.

No!

Hari….

Nosotros sabemos donde esta tío – expresaron los gemelos al unísono. Inuyasha volteo a ver a los dos vestidos de forma similar. Rin parecía jugar con ellos a la hora de vestirlos, como de sus muñequitos se trataran.

¡no le digas! – dijo Hatori autoritario. Era el primo mayor.

Chicos díganle a su tío Inuyasha donde esta el condenado zapato – dijo Rin sonriendo

Si mamá- dijeron al unísono de nuevo. – esta detrás de la maceta de la cocina!

Gracias chicos – dijo Inuyasha agradecido – y tu y yo tenemos que hablar acerca de este vicio de esconder las cosas.

¿Qué es un vicio? – preguntó el tercer pequeño. Julián el hijo de Ayame y Kouga.

Es…. Un mal hábito- explico Inuyasha mientras se ponía el zapato.

¿algo malo? – preguntó su hijo - ¿yo tengo algo malo?

No, cariño, solo haces demasiadas travesuras – dijo su madre entrando a la cocina

Ahhh- dijo Hatori sonriendo, después como si nada hubiera pasado volteo a ver sus primos – a que no me ganan a llegar a la terraza!

Eso es trampa! – gritaron los gemelos.

Apenas son las ocho de la mañana – dijo Sesshomaru al entrar en la cocina.

Bueno nuestros hijos parece que no conocen el reloj. – dijo Inuyasha exasperado.

Igual a sus padres – dijo Rin.

No es verdad – dijo calmado Sesshomaru.

Nosotros no somos tan inquietos – dijo Inuyasha acomodándose la corbata.

Yo diría que son los únicos capaces de controlar a sus pequeños – dijo el abuelo.

Si eso fuera cierto – dijo Kouga suspirando. Aún estaba en pijama y traía una taza de café en la mano. – Julián solo obedece cuando, uno, o estoy muy enojado, o dos cuando su madre le manda.

Igual con los gemelos – dijo Sesshomaru sin inmutarse.

Bueno y ni hablar de Hari – dijo Inuyasha suspirando – me voy, se me hace tarde.

No se te olvide regresar temprano! – dijo Aome sonriendo – llevaremos a los niños a la feria!

Que Dios se apiade de nosotros – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

Su hermano y Kouga parecían haber pensado algo similar. Pero la verdad es que por nada del mundo cambiarían sus vidas, los tres eran felices, y los tres tenían hijos saludables y pequeños en espera, aunque ellos aún no lo sabían. De cualquier forma ¿Qué daño les haría un poco más de caos?


End file.
